Echos of Eternity
by LeGrande Grover
Summary: A new figure with a deep past involving many of the people in Tenchi's life
1. Ichi

  
  
  
  
  
Echoes of Eternity  
  
Chapter One And he arrived on wings  
  
  
  
The day was cold, the ground was white and the air was ringing.  
  
"Ryoko!!!" the scream came tearing through the forest outside the Masaki household. Tenchi was busy moving the last of the snow from the walkway when it pierced into his ears. He winced and turned his head up the path as a triumphant Ryoko floated quickly towards him. Her dark purple coat was a great contrast to the white snow as she floated up to him with something in her hand.  
  
"Hiya Tenchi, what's up?" she asked casually. He looked down in her hand as she held another coat.   
  
"Uhm, Ryoko? Whose coat is that?" he asked with a sigh. She looked down at the object in her hand and smiled devilishly.  
  
"This? Ohhh, it's just something I found in the forest." she says with a small snicker.  
  
"Ryoko!!! Get back here!" Ayeka's voice was clearly getting closer.  
  
"Ryoko, why did you take Ayeka's coat?" Tenchi asks and glares at her.  
  
Another sneer crossed Ryoko's face, "Wellllll, I don't think it's the coat she is the most worried about." Ryoko says and opens the coat. A long sleeved shirt falls out followed by a small undershirt. Tenchi's eyes bulge as he realizes what she has done, only a moment too late. Ayeka comes running up, arms crossed over her bare chest and her face red as a Camilla.  
  
"Ryoko!! I am going to blast you to the moon!" Ayeka screams as she runs up.  
  
Ryoko grins widely and holds her coat and shirts up, "Oh, are these yours? I did not know that." she says and drops them in the snow.  
  
Ayeka raises her arms into the air screaming at the top of her lungs, "Of course they are! I wore them to the hot springs! I didn't know I needed to put my name on everything!" she yells. Then she blinks and looks at Tenchi, his face just as red as hers. Her eyes bulge as she quickly wraps her arms back around her chest and she gets even more red. "I am sorry, Lord Tenchi." she quickly says and kneels down to retrieve her coat.  
  
Ryoko bursts into laughter and flips a little snow up on her with her shoe, "What's the matter Ayeka, Princesses get embarrassed too?" she grins. Ayeka slides into her coat and zips it up quickly, then immediately grabs Ryoko by the coat.  
  
"Do you realize I could have frozen?! This time I am going to mop the floor with you!" she yells. Ryoko grins and grabs her arm, the other hand ready to erupt with energy. Tenchi sighs and drops his head, he is about to break the two up when Washu comes flying out of the house.  
  
"Tenchi! Quick someone is coming!" she yells loudly. The two girls stop and look at the red-haired figure sprinting towards them.  
  
Tenchi turns to her and holds his shovel up against him, "Who is coming, Miss Washu?" he asks.  
  
She stops in front of him and breathes a little heavy, "I don't know. All I know is he will be here any minute now...and he is very powerful." she says and then glares at the two girls. "Going at it again, you two? Well put it on hold till we find out who this is." she says with a small smirk. Ayeka gets an evil smile and suddenly lets Ryoko go, much to her dismay. Ryoko shrieks and falls into the snow as she was leaning heavily against Ayeka.  
  
"Careful Ryoko, lying in the snow while this is going on isn't very smart." she says with a grin. Ryoko gets steamed and jumps up. She is just about to start yelling again when Tenchi suddenly stares at something. Washu then turns to it also, catching the attention of the other two. They all are now peering at this small sparkle of light. A loud beeping comes from Washu's transparent monitor and she looks down at it.  
  
"Here they come." she says and looks back to the sparkle. Suddenly the sparkle grows into a huge swirling vortex, sending a strong wind blowing through the trees. They all cover their faces from the blast except for Washu, who gasps at the sight of it. "A trans-dimensional portal?" she asks out loud, but to no one but herself. She looks at her panel and starts to scan it when a bright flash of light fills the forest. All of them cover their eyes with their arms until the light subsides. Then they slowly look to see the vortex gone, only a figure standing in it's place. Aside from the long cloak covering his whole body, long green hair and the mask covering the bottom part of his face, nothing of the stranger can be seen. They all just look at the figure as their eyes start to adjust from the bright light. As they focus on what of the figure they can see, a pair of orange eyes glares back at them.  
  
"I seek the Lord Tenchi Masaki." the soft, low voice says from under the mask. The others just kind of look at him for a moment then Tenchi steps forward.  
  
"I am Tenchi." he says.  
  
Those orange eyes lock onto him and the figure speaks again, "I challenge you to a fight...to the death. By the ancient code of the Jurai, you must accept or be executed by the royal court." he says, his cloak blowing in the still harsh wind. Tenchi blinks, not knowing exactly what this all means. He looks back to Ayeka who has a look of dread on her face, "Do you accept?" the figure asks.  
  
Tenchi looks back to him and shakes his head, "No, I don't accept. I have no reason to fight you. Just go back where you came from." he says.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, you must accept. They will come after you if you do not." Ayeka says quietly and looks at him.  
  
He turns his head back to her and blinks, "Who will?" he asks.  
  
"The whole armies of Jurai. This person has instigated the Fated Circle, an ancient Jurai code where two warriors fight to gain honor." she says with fear deep in her voice.  
  
Tenchi looks at her for a moment then back to the figure, "I don't care. I am not gonna fight this guy without a good reason." he says.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, please reconsider. As a member of the royal family, I would have to be the one to turn you in." she says with a tone of terror in her voice. He whips his head around to look at her and she looks down.   
  
"You traitor! You would turn Tenchi over just because he didn't do this stupid code?!" Ryoko yells at her. She doesn't answer, just keeps looking at the ground. Tenchi peers at her a bit longer, then turns his head back to the figure.  
  
"Fine, I accept your challenge." he says sternly.  
  
The three girls glare at him in surprise, "What the hell? Tenchi no, you don't have to do this." Ryoko says and looks at the figure. "Let me fight him instead." she says.  
  
"No, I will do it." Tenchi says and steps forward. He removes his coat and tosses it on the ground, his long sleeved shirt blending in nicely with the snow. In his hand, Tenchi-ken waits ready to battle with the intruder. "Come on then, let's get this over with." he says coldly. The figure nods and reaches in his cloak, removing a five foot staff with intricate designs and markings. On the end of the staff are two blue, elliptical orbs and he holds it out.  
  
"Is that it? Tenchi is gonna make mince meat out of this guy." Ryoko says and crosses her arms. Ayeka doesn't even look up, just stares down at the snow. Washu is busy trying to scan this new figure with her computer.  
  
"Make your first move." Tenchi says as a glowing blue blade erupts out of Tenchi-ken. The figure almost seems to nod and then lunges at Tenchi. Each swing with his staff is easily countered by the graceful blocking of Tenchi-ken. After a quick exchange if hits, the figure steps back and looks Tenchi over. "We don't have to do this." Tenchi says and breathes a bit heavy.  
  
"You are wrong, I am afraid this is very necessary." the figure says and holds his staff with the end pointed at him.  
  
"Kick his butt, Tenchi!" Ryoko cheers on.  
  
The two stare at each other for a moment then Tenchi looks at his staff, "You aren't going to defeat Tenchi-ken with that thing." he says.   
  
The figure tilts his head slightly and his hands grip around his staff tighter. "Never assume anything from an unknown enemy." he says quietly. Suddenly the two crystals at the end start to glow. Then a long, yellow energy blade starts to grow out of the end of the staff. After it ceases to grow, the blade is two feet long and glowing brightly.  
  
Tenchi blinks and looks at the figure uneasily, "Uh, okay. Right." he says and holds Tenchi-ken tightly.   
  
"Now, Lord Tenchi, let us see if you are as powerful as I have heard." the figure says. Suddenly he leaps off the ground again, landing behind Tenchi and swinging the blade down at him. Tenchi raises Tenchi-ken's own blade up to block it. He pushes his blade away and spins around, slashing at his chest but finding only empty air. He quickly looks around but is too late as his vision is suddenly blurred when the figure flings his cloak over his face. Tenchi struggles a bit and the glowing blade of Tenchi-ken comes tearing out the black material. Right when he looks out the hole, the butt end of the staff connects to his forehead. Tenchi groans and reels back, but the figure doesn't stop. He lunges at Tenchi, spinning the staff quickly in his hands. He brings the blurred staff above his head and slashes down hard with the blade end. Tenchi quickly sidesteps to avoid the blade and just as the figure finds his missed his target, Tenchi swings Tenchi-ken around and a slicing sound echoes through the cold air. Tenchi rebounds and quickly turns to the figure, waiting the next attack, but the figure is just staying in his last position, the blade of his staff planted in the ground. Ryoko and Tenchi blink as he doesn't move. Then, the figure rises up to a normal stance and turns to Tenchi. A small trickle of blood runs down his head and his orange orbs move to look at the crimson streak.  
  
"Now, if you don't stop, next time I won't just graze you." Tenchi says. The figure then looks back to him and lowers his staff to his side, the blade still glowing brightly.  
  
Suddenly, the figure's mask indicates a wide smile widely and closes his eyes, "Well done, Lord Tenchi. All that I have heard is true. You truly are a descendant of Yosho." the figure says quietly. Tenchi blinks and continues to look at this stranger. "Forgive me for acting as I have, but I needed to see for myself if you are as good as I have heard." he says.  
  
"Who...are you?" Tenchi asks, still not letting his guard down. The figure raises his staff up and sets the butt end into the snow lightly, the long yellow blade slowly fading from view.  
  
"My name is Sento. I have come here to help you." he says and bows.  
  
"What? Help me with what?" Tenchi asks, now lowering Tenchi-ken down, but not losing the blade.  
  
"Help you defend yourself from a known criminal. I have been searching for him for as long as I have served the Jurai empire, two thousand years." the figure says.  
  
Ayeka finally looks up at him as Tenchi gasps, "Two thousand years?!" he almost yells.  
  
"Hah, ridiculous." Washu says and looks up from her computer. The orange eyes peer over at her and narrow just a bit.  
  
"Well, the great and powerful Washu. I did not expect you to be here." he says. Washu sets her hand on her hip and narrows her eyes also.  
  
"And how would someone such as you know who I am, although I know my reputation is far reaching across the universe." she says with a smug grin.  
  
"Let's just say we have met before, though I am sure you would not remember someone as unimportant as I." he says, his torn cloak whipping lightly in the cold wind.   
  
"We have, have we? Well, I don't remember you and your claim of being that old is frankly hard to believe." she says.  
  
"Oh? Try your computer now, see what it tells you." he says. She blinks and looks down at her computer screen, new data compiling on it. Her eyes slightly widen and she looks back up to Sento.  
  
"W...what's it say, Miss Washu?" Tenchi says, looking at her.  
  
"By my computer's calculations, this person is over five thousand years old." she says blandly. Ryoko and Ayeka look at each other and blink in disbelief.  
  
Sento's orange eyes move back to Tenchi, "Only has it been the last two thousand have I served the Jurai." he says.  
  
"Oh, is that why you wear the mask? Cause your old and ugly under it?" Ryoko says, looking back to him with a smirk.  
  
Those orange eyes move to her, "Well, now you I know also. Although I was not on Jurai when you were causing all that destruction, I was told about you. How is it such a horrible demon such as yourself is now in the company of the descendant of Yosho?" Sento asks.  
  
"Well, call it luck I guess." Ryoko says with a grin.  
  
Sento looks her over really fast, "It was fortunate I was not on Jurai when you attacked. Yosho would not have had to leave after you and Tenchi wouldn't have been born." he says.  
  
"And what do you mean by that!? You got a real ego there buddy, maybe I will show you how wrong you really are." Ryoko yells and holds her hand out. Energy glows around it and she growls at Sento.  
  
"Oh, that would be a feat. Let's see what you have demon." Sento says and the blade from his staff erupts once again.  
  
Washu grins and crosses her arms lightly, "It always makes a mother proud to see her daughter ready to kick some butt."  
Sento looks over at her quickly and then back to Ryoko, "Daughter?"  
  
"More or less, yeah. So what?" Ryoko says and grips the energy a little tighter.  
  
Sento stands normal and the blade disappears from his staff. "How interesting." he says.  
  
"Oh what, now you don't wanna fight? Too bad, I am gonna knock that smug...." Ryoko starts but Tenchi steps between them both.  
  
"Now stop, you two just calm down." he orders.  
  
"I have never heard of you." Ayeka finally chimes in. Sento looks over at her and tilts his head a bit. Then an image flashes into his head of her in a royal dress and he turns to her fully, away from Ryoko.  
  
"Princess Ayeka, forgive me. I did not recognize you." he says and bows to her. She smiles a bit, remembering what it feels like to be treated like a princess.  
  
"It is all right. But I have never heard of a warrior named Sento before." she says.   
  
He straightens back up and nods, "I am not surprised. There are few even in the royal court that know of my existence." he says.  
  
"What is it you do exactly?" she asks, looking him over to see if she maybe has seen him before.  
  
"Under the house of Jurai, I did many.....illegitimate tasks. Tasks that normal military sections could not perform because of political reasons." he says. She tilts her head, not exactly understanding what he is saying when Sasami comes strolling out, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Wha....t is going on out here?" she asks sleepily.  
  
Sento turns his head to her and blinks, "Princess Sasami? I did not know you were here also." he says.  
  
She rubs her eyes and looks at the new person, "Who are you?" she asks.  
  
He turns his head back to Ayeka, "I have come from Jurai. To help Lord Tenchi." he says quietly. She just keeps looking at him as does Ryoko, Tenchi and Sasami. Washu is busy typing quickly on her computer.   
  
After along silence, Tenchi finally speaks, "Help with what again?"  
  
Sento looks over at him and Ryoko, "There is a man coming here. It is rumored among intelligence he will be seeking the powers of the descendant of Yosho." he says.  
  
"You mean he is coming to steal Tenchi-ken?" Tenchi asks, finally the blade on Tenchi-ken fades away. Sento only nods and then looks to Washu once again as she feverishly types on her computer.  
  
"Yea? Then we will defeat him. It's not like we need your help, Timbo." Ryoko says and her sword also fades away.  
  
He glares at her, "Trust me, with Dargon you will need all the help you can get." Sento says.  
  
Washu suddenly looks up, "Dargon? Like, the brother of Kagato, Dargon?" she asks.  
  
Sento doesn't take his eyes off Ryoko, "The same." he says.  
  
Ryoko just glares back at him as Washu winces a bit, "Yes, I can see why the Jurai has sent you then." she says. They all look at Washu as she starts typing into her computer again.  
  
"What's going on?" Sasami asks, still a bit sleepy.  
  
"Dargon is a very dangerous person. He's not too smart but he is very strong." Washu says as her computer displays an image. The image is a silhouette of a huge figure, covered by the jagged edges of armor. Ryoko, Ayeka, Tenchi and Sasami blink at the sheer size of this figure.  
  
"He stands ten feet tall, over four hundred pounds not counting his magically created armor. He can manipulate space, energy, matter, you name it. Truly a force to be reckoned with." Washu says. They all go a bit pale, except for Sento, who is still looking at Ryoko.  
  
"And you say he is coming here?" Tenchi asks.  
  
Sento nods and turns his eyes to him, "Yes and that's why I am here. I will help you stop him." he says.  
  
Tenchi looks back to the image and holds Tenchi-ken tightly, "Okay then, we will gladly accept your help. I will not lose Tenchi-ken to this....creature." he says, staring at the image. Sento nods, then gives a sideward glance to Washu, who is still studying him and typing on her computer.  
  
End 1 


	2. Ni

  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two The depths of the past  
  
  
"I don't trust him, Tenchi. He's too cocky, too loud, too...." Ryoko starts but Ayeka finishes for her.  
  
"Too much like you." she quickly chimes in. Ryoko sticks her tongue out at her but Tenchi just keeps looking at Sento. Sento is facing away from them all, just peering out into the forest.  
  
"Tenchi, what is going on up here? Why aren't your chores finished yet?" Yosho says as he walks up the path. Sento slowly turns around and sees this old figure walking towards them all.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry Grandpa. I got kind of...." Tenchi starts.  
  
"Sento?" Yosho says as he sees Sento standing there. All the other blink and look at Sento as he walks over to Yosho.  
  
"I would never believe it unless I saw it. Lord Yosho, how are you?" Sento says and bows to him. Yosho smiles and sets a hand on his shoulder, "Oh, I am fine. I haven't seen you in over seven hundred years. You haven't changed a bit, Sento." Yosho says.  
  
Sento smiles at him as all the others stare blankly, "Thank you, but you, what happened? I heard you went off chasing this demon but why did you stay here?" he asks.  
  
"Oh, that is such a boring story. How long are you staying and maybe I could tell you." Yosho says.  
  
"I am just here to chase someone down. Same old story." Sento says.  
  
Yosho chuckles and lowers his hand back down, "Yes, things never change, do they?"  
  
"Brother, you know him?" Ayeka finally breaks in.  
  
Yosho turns to them all and stands next to Sento, "Oh yes, I have known Sento for a very long time. He and I used to spar in my youth. He is a very trusted person among the royalty of Jurai." he says.  
  
"Lord Yosho is the only member of the Jurai that could fight me to standstill." Sento says.  
  
"Oh, I thought that's what Tenchi did just now." Ryoko says with a grin.  
  
Sento looks at her and suddenly laughs, "That little battle? Oh, you misunderstand, that was just to see if he could handle Tenchi-ken, to see if he was Yosho's descendant. No offense, Lord Tenchi, but I was only toying with you." Sento says.  
  
Tenchi blinks and crosses his arms, "Oh, none taken." he says.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, Tenchi. Sento has thousands of years of fighting experience. It would be unheard of if you could defeat him." Yosho says.  
  
"If you say so, Grandpa." Tenchi says.  
  
Yosho sighs and tuns back to Sento, "My apologies, he is young and proud. He really is a good kid." he says.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, Lord Yosho. He actually did quite well, he truly is a Jurai warrior." Sento says, looking at Tenchi.  
  
"Stupid piece of junk! Work correctly!" Washu suddenly blurts out at her computer. Everybody looks at her oddly and she looks up at all of them. "Oh don't mind me, just working on my computer." she says sheepishly. All of them start assaulting Sento and Yosho with questions when Mihoshi comes running out of the house.  
  
"Guys! My wrist thingy just started beeping! Something is going on!" she shrieks as she runs up. They all look at her and Sento narrows his eyes.   
  
"So what does that mean?" Ryoko asks a little annoyed.  
  
"Uhm, I'm not sure but I think a high-level criminal is headed for this planet. According to this thingy, it is a very dangerous one." she says and looks at her wrist band.  
  
Yosho looks at Sento and he mutters, "Dargon, it has to be."   
  
They all look at him and Mihoshi blinks, "Who is that?" she inquires.  
  
"Oh, this is a Royal warrior from Jurai, Sento." Ayeka explains.   
  
Mihoshi smiles and waves, "Oh, nice to meet you. I am Mihoshi, Detective First Class in the...."  
  
"In the Galaxy Police, yes I know." Sento says oddly.  
  
Mihoshi blinks and puts a finger up to her mouth, "But, how did you know that? Are you with the GP also?" she asks.  
  
"Oh, far from it. Let's just say I have been told about you." Sento says.  
  
"Oh yeah? How cool! I told you guys I am known around the galaxy!" Mihoshi says and does a little pose. Everyone stares at her sweatdropping when Washu once again yells out loud.  
  
"Agh! Why can't you just do what I tell you to!" she yells and pounds on her transparent panel.   
  
"If ya ask me, I think this is all just a load of baloney." Ryoko says to Tenchi.  
  
"Baloney! You are saying one of our warriors is lying?!" Ayeka yells at her. Tenchi cringes and tries to break them up.  
  
Sento blinks at them all and looks at Yosho, "Are they always like this?" he asks.  
  
"Oh, just another normal day on planet Earth, my friend." Yosho says to him.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys something really important!" Mihoshi suddenly blurts out. Everyone looks at her quickly as she smiles widely, "Lunch is ready!" They all sigh and shake their heads.   
  
"Oh, very important." Ryoko says and starts to float towards the house. Ayeka and Tenchi follow with Mihoshi close in tow.  
  
Sasami turns to Sento and smiles widely, "Are you gonna eat with us, Mister Sento?" she asks.  
  
"We'll be there in a second, we're just going to talk a bit first. You go ahead, Sasami." Yosho says.   
  
"Okay, hurry up though!" Sasami giggles and runs down after them all. Ryo-oki bounds after her as Washu still looks at Sento.   
  
"Well, I am going to my lab to check you out, Sento. You are not all that you claim to be." she says and turns, walking towards the house.  
  
Sento looks at Yosho as he peers after Washu, "So, what do you think?" Yosho asks.  
  
Sento looks back after them all and crosses his arms under his cloak, "It's all a bit overwhelming. I didn't think I would meet her here. She looks just as I remember her. And Ryoko, her daughter?" he says.  
  
"Are you going to tell them about.....him?" Yosho asks. Sento just looks at Washu disappear into the house.   
  
"I don't know, it might complicate things." he says.  
  
"At least tell Washu, she deserves to know." Yosho says and looks at Sento.  
  
Sento nods a bit and sighs, "Five thousand years, it's a long time to be bitter towards one person." he says.  
  
"You need to talk to her. Maybe it all isn't how you think it is." Yosho says and places his hand on Sento's shoulder. Sento doesn't answer and looks at the house, "Welcome to Earth, Sento." Yosho says and looks at the house also. 


	3. San

  
  
Three  
  
  
  
"Where is Sento, Grandpa?" Tenchi asks and looks up from the table. Yosho strolls in with his hands clasped behind his back and looks at them all.  
  
"He won't be joining us after all. He said he was going to search around a bit, get familiar with the surroundings." Yosho says and kneels at the table.  
  
"Hey Grandpa, can we really trust this guy? I mean, he looks kinda suspicious to me." Ryoko says as she stuffs a biscuit in her mouth.  
  
"All I will say is he is as trustworthy as you are, Ryoko." Yosho says. She rolls her eyes and looks at Ayeka, waiting for an insult. She finds Ayeka still looking at the table blankly, not touching her food.   
  
"Heya Princess, not hungry?" she asks. Ayeka only sighs lightly and shakes her head. Tenchi looks at her worried but Ryoko just lifts her sake up to drink it, "Well, don't think just cause you didn't eat it means you don't have to clean the dishes. It is your turn." she says. Ayeka nods and raises to her feet, taking her dishes with her and goes into the kitchen.  
  
"Ryoko, that wasn't very nice." Tenchi says and glares at her.  
  
"Oh, come on, Tenchi. She'll get over it." Ryoko says and swigs her sake. Sasami looks after her sister and also gets worried.  
  
  
The long, black cloak flaps lightly in the wind as Sento stands on a snow covered rock. His hands outstretched, they also glow and odd blue color. His orange eyes are closed and he is muttering something softly. Slowly his eyes open and his lowers his hands, "Dargon, I see you have sent a scouter team. Wise decision but it will not do you any good. You will not find what you are looking for." he says to himself. He turns his head slightly and peers at the glowing lights of the Masaki house. A light snow starts to fall as he closes his eyes, "It is a great risk, but I need to keep the House of Jurai out of this. I know I may regret this but, it looks like Jaaku will have to take care of this." he says. An eerie glow surrounds his whole body and makes his appearance nothing more than a silhouette. His hair starts to lift off his head and spikes up slightly, resembling that of Ryoko's and Washu's. The cloak drops to the ground and a lean, muscular figure fills the glow. The hilt along his back also changes, it becomes more jagged and along the middles glows a dull yellow. Down by the cloak, the mask also falls to the ground. Two orange eyes glow brightly and a light smirk crosses the mouth of the shadowy figure. "Now, time to take care of those scouters." a dark voice says. Quiet laughter fills the woods and in a flash of blue light, the figure is gone.  
  
  
  
The bottle of sake falls to the ground and shatters, spilling the contents all over the ground. Ryoko clutches her head and groans, her face straining in pain. "Ryoko, what is wrong?" Tenchi asks and holds her arms.   
  
"I...don't know. I can sense something. It's in my head but I don't know what it is!" she says and holds her head. Everyone at the table stop eating and look at Ryoko. Slowly, she lowers her hands down and opens her eyes, "Oh, it's passing." she says and breathes heavily.  
  
"What is it, Ryoko?" Mihoshi asks.  
  
"I don't have a clue. But now there is something in my head. Someone is connected to me." she says and rubs her eyes.  
  
"Who is it? Is it Washu? Ryo-oki maybe?" Tenchi asks. Ryo-oki perks up on Sasami's head and tilts her head.  
  
"No, I don't know who it is. All I see is....a tower. A large tower. And four figures." she says.  
  
"Well, I wonder who it can be." Tenchi says.  
  
In Washu's lab, a shaking hand shadows the transparent panel. Washu looks blankly at the panel and gasps. She sits for a moment and looks around quickly, then starts typing into her computer quickly. "Why am I feeling something? Is this Ryoko I am connecting to this strongly?" she says to herself. She types faster on her computer and stares at the screen sternly.  
  
  
As the morning sun rises up over the shrine, Tenchi yawns and opens the sliding door outside. He sees a new layer of snow and sighs, "Oh man, you clean it all up and it just snows the next day." he says and hangs his head. He takes the shovel from it's place against a post and pulls his coat up a bit. He starts moving snow from the ground when he hits something. He looks up and finds his shovel against Yosho's foot. He blinks and looks at him as he looks up into the sky, "Grandpa, what's the matter?" he asks. He doesn't answer, just keeps looking at where he is. "Uhm, Grandpa? Are you okay?"  
  
"You remember how I told you that you can do anything if you put your mind to it?" Yosho asks.  
  
"Uhm, yes." Tenchi says and stands straight.  
  
"What if I told you to stay outside all night and watch the house?" Yosho says and looks at him.  
  
"In the snow? No way, nobody would do such a stupid thing. You're not going to make me, are you?" Tenchi says.  
  
"No, but tell him how stupid it is." Yosho says and walks through the snow towards the house. Tenchi blinks and looks up at the roof. A solitary figure stands on the peak of the roof with a long cloak flapping in the wind.   
  
"Sento!" he yells and drops his shovel. The figure moves slightly and then turns to him. He steps down and starts sliding down the roof on the icy shingles. He leaps off just as he reaches the end and lands hard on the ground next to Tenchi.  
  
He stands straight and bows slightly, "Yes, Lord Tenchi?" he asks.  
  
"Were you out there all night?!" Tenchi yells.  
  
"No, only most of it." Sento says as his orange eyes contrast the white snow.  
  
"Why? Why didn't you come inside and get some sleep?" Tenchi asks.  
  
"Dargon might have sent some scouters. I kept watch to make sure you would be all right." he says.  
  
"That's insane! You could have frozen! It gets cold around here at night!" Tenchi says loudly.  
  
"I have been in colder. I appreciate the concern but I was fine." he says.  
  
"Well, tonight will you stay inside with us? We have an extra room, as hard as it is to believe." Tenchi says.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Tenchi. I don't wish to intrude but I will consider your offer." he says.  
  
"You don't have to call me Lord. I am just plain Tenchi. Now I have to clear all the snow from this walkway before breakfast." Tenchi says and digs his shovel in the ground. A vapor breath from Sento's mask appears and his orange eyes flash. He holds out his left hand and a blue glow surrounds it. Suddenly, all the snow from the walkway disappears and Tenchi looks around. "Hey, what happened?" he asks.  
  
"I helped you, Lord Tenchi." Sento says and lowers his hand back down.  
  
"Oh, wow. Thanks. And don't call me Lord." he says, looking around the ground.  
  
"As you wish." Sento says.  
  
"Heya, where'd you put all that snow?" Tenchi asks.  
  
"Oh, somewhere where it would be of more use." Sento says and grins under his mask.  
  
"Oh, all right." Tenchi says and rubs his head.  
  
"Tenchi! Breaksfast!" Sasami calls from the house.  
  
"Great! Are you going to join us for breakfast, Sento?" Tenchi says and places the shovel back where it was.  
  
"It would be my privilege." Sento says. Tenchi nods and they both walk into the house. They remove their shoes and walk into the den.  
  
"It'll be out in a sec." Sasami says. Mihoshi and Ryo-oki sit at the table watching the television set. Ayeka strolls down yawning and rubs her eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Ayeka. Sleep well?" Tenchi asks. Ayeka's face dims when she sees Tenchi and nods lightly.  
  
"Ah, nothing like a good night's sleep." Ryoko says as she appears above the table. Sento's eyes quickly move to her and lock on her just as the day before. Suddenly, Washu bursts out her door with a large mound of snow on her head.  
  
She stomps into the den dripping water and glares at Sento, "You! You did this!" she yells.  
  
"You are mistaken, Miss Washu." Sento says calmly.  
  
"I am not! My lab is impervious to any teleportation but to dimensional shifting. Correct me if I am wrong but isn't that how you move around?" she steams.  
  
"True, that is how I get around. However, if it was my doing, then it was unintentional. My apologies." Sento says. Washu glares at him and grunts, then turns around and stomps back into her lab. A large smile distorts Sento's mask and he clasps his hands in front of him.  
  
"Sento, did you do that?" Tenchi asks.  
  
Before he can answer, the television flashes brightly, "Attention, this just in. In an unexplained event in Tokyo, part of the Tokyo Tower was damaged in what looks like an electrical explosion."   
  
"Whoa, how bizarre." Mihoshi says. They all have their eyes fixed on the television as images of the tower appear. Structural beams are broken, wires are hanging around and part of the tower tilts slightly. Sento looks at the images and his orange eyes reflect the light brightly.  
  
"Oh hey...that's it." Ryoko says as she stares at the images. Everybody looks at her and blinks, "That is the tower I saw last night. The images in my head." she says. Sento quickly looks at her and stares at her.  
  
"Four bodies, rather, what was left of four bodies were found at the scene. Although the police were very discrete, we have been informed that the bodies were mechanical. Some kind of androids that are unexplainable by the...." the television continues but Sasami shuts it off.  
  
"Breakfast is served." she says cheerfully. They all look at Ryoko and she blinks, "What's going on?"  
  
"The four figures. I saw the four figures also." Ryoko says and holds her head.  
  
"This is too weird, can you explain it, Sento?" Tenchi says and turns his head. He only finds the door sliding shut with a piece of a cloak getting out right before it does. "Huh? What's with him?" Tenchi wonders and rubs his head. A loud beeping suddenly startles him and everyone looks at Mihoshi. Mihoshi blinks and looks at her wrist, the device blinking rapidly and making the noise.  
  
"Oh, it's a message from outside the solar system." she says and plays with it a tad. Her eyes sparkle and a large smile crosses her face, "Oh my! She's going to be here any minute!" she yells and jumps up. Tenchi rubs his head and everyone looks at Mihoshi.  
  
Sasami pokes her head and shakes a spatula out the door, "Okay guys, breakfast is ready now." she says with a smile. Mihoshi suddenly runs outside and books it for the lake. Everybody just stands there and looks after her. "Uhm, what's going on?" Sasami asks and tilts her head. Ryo-ohki looks up at her and takes off after Mihoshi, running into the door, then going through it on the second try. "Ryo-ohki, where are you going?" Sasami yells and runs after her in her apron.  
  
"Well, we might as well go see what's going on." Ryoko says and disappears. Tenchi looks at Ayeka and she walks out after them all.  
  
"Oh man, another girl?" he says and reluctantly follows. Outside, Mihoshi looks around excitedly as the other catch up to her. "Mihoshi, what is it? Who is going to be here?" Tenchi asks. Mihoshi keeps looking around and muttering happily. A dark hole opens above the lake and bolts of lightning jump around from it.  
  
Everybody looks at it and Mihoshi jumps up happily, "She's here!" she yells. A small, red ship slowly emerges from it and floats above the frozen lake. The hole fades away and the ship floats motionlessly in front of them.   
  
"Well, it's nice to see one person can land a ship normally." Ryoko says and grins. A bright Galaxy Police emblem shines on the side of the ship as it lowers down onto the iced over lake. It sets down on the ice and the lake seems to creak under it's weight. After a moment, a door opens and a bright light shines from inside the ship. Tenchi covers his eyes and tries to focus on a slender figure in the doorway. The figure stands a moment in the doorway, then with a quick leap, lands on the dock facing all of them. Her tight suit has GP emblems on it and a patch on the left shoulder that says 'Special Ops'. The figure raises up to her feet and the light slowly fades as the door shut revealing her face. Long green hair drapes partially over one side and an orange headband stretches across her forehead. Her soft face reflects off the clear ice as she lightly places her hand on her hip. Ryoko and Ayeka glare at her and look annoyed.  
  
"Kiyone!" Mihoshi squeals and runs to her. She throws her arms around this new person and giggles happily.  
  
The woman looks at Mihoshi oddly, "Hey Mihoshi, long time no see." she says.  
  
Mihoshi pulls back and clasps her arms out in front of her, "I know it! It's been forever! I hear you've been promoted into the Special Ops." she says.  
  
Kiyone looks at the patch on her arm and nods, "Yep, just got out of training a few weeks ago." she says.  
  
"Oh, where are my manners." Mihoshi says and turns around to the others. "This is Kiyone, she used to be my partner. She's with the GP also." she says.  
  
"Oh, uh pleased to meet you." Tenchi says and bows. Ayeka smiles and bows slightly also, as does Sasami.  
  
Ryoko crosses her arms and sneers, "Great, another girl to chase after Tenchi." she mutters.  
  
"Pleased to meet you all." Kiyone says and smiles.  
  
"This is so great! I haven't seen you in years. What are you here for anyway?" Mihoshi asks.  
  
Kiyone looks at her more seriously, "I was sent here by headquarters to track a high-level criminal, a very high-level criminal. I was ordered directly by Marshall Kagami." Kiyone says.  
  
"Really? How is my grandfather?" Mihoshi asks.  
  
"Worried, actually. He sent me here with equipment and supplies in preparation for this criminal. I am sure your computer has detected him by now." she says.  
  
"Oh well, uhm...my ship is kind of....at the bottom of the lake." Mihoshi says sheepishly.  
  
Kiyone sweatdrops and shakes her head, "Mihoshi, didn't your wrist band detect him?" she says.  
  
"Oh yes, it did. It was about the same time that Sento came here." Mihoshi says and puts a finger up to her mouth.  
  
"Sento? Who is that?" Kiyone asks.  
  
"Sento is a Jurai warrior sent to chase the same criminal you are." Ayeka says.  
  
Kiyone and looks at her and tilts her head a bit, "Why does the Jurai have such an interest in this criminal?" she asks.  
  
"You would have to ask Sento for I have no idea." Ayeka says plainly.  
  
"Very well, where is he?" she asks.  
  
"Well, he's not here right now." Tenchi says.  
  
Kiyone looks at him then back to Mihoshi, "Mihoshi, I have important information and equipment for you." she says.  
  
"Oh great, do I get a new gun?" she asks cheerfully.  
  
"Ugh, we'll talk when we are alone. Right now I need to speak with that Sento person." she says.  
  
"Is this criminal that high-level?" Mihoshi asks.  
  
Kiyone nods and looks around, "What the computers have told us is that he may be on the Class X list." she says.  
  
Mihoshi swallows and looks frightened, "Class.....X?" she repeats.  
  
"That's right, X. We don't have much information about him. All we know is he is here and his criminal level is very high. All other information is just speculation. There is a rumor that is could even be....Jaaku." she says and looks at Mihoshi.  
  
Mihoshi steps back and stutters, "Jaaku? You mean...thee Jaaku?" she asks. Kiyone nods and crosses her arms lightly.  
  
"And who exactly is Jaaku?" Ryoko asks loudly.  
  
Kiyone looks at her and narrows her eyes, "The Space Pirate Ryoko. I see you haven't gotten arrested yet after all. As for your question, Jaaku is a very, very high-level criminal. He is on the X-list and one of the few criminals that have no statute of limitations on his warrant. Five thousand years ago he went on a killing spree that included the destruction of seventeen galaxies, two thousand Galaxy Police vehicles and cost thousands of operative's lives before he just disappeared. He hasn't been seen in over two thousand years and if it is him, we need to stop him before he goes on another killing spree." she explains.  
  
"Sounds like a monster." Ayeka says.  
  
"He's more than a monster, he is nicknamed AkumaNoShibo, the devil of death. Nobody knows what he looks like, who he is, where he is or anything about him. We pray he has not surfaced again." Kiyone says.  
  
"Maybe it is this Dargon that Sento was telling us about." Tenchi suggests.  
  
"Dargon? Brother of Kagato?" Kiyone asks.  
  
"Yeah, Washu said he was Kagato's brother." Mihoshi says.  
  
"It's a possibility. Dargon is a high-level criminal and he was reported in this area last time I was notified." Kiyone says.  
  
"Well, no matter who it is, I am just so glad to see you, Kiyone!" Mihoshi says and smiles. "You can stay with me at Tenchi's house, right Tenchi?" she says and turns around.  
  
Tenchi closes his eyes and rubs his head, "Oh, right. The more the merrier. We've got plenty of room." Tenchi says.  
  
Mihoshi grins and hugs Tenchi, "Thanks Tenchi!" she says. Ryoko and Ayeka go beet red with anger and about to blow up on Mihoshi when she grabs Kiyone's arm and pulls her towards the house. "Come on! I'll show you around, Kiyone." she says happily.   
  
"Gah...Mi....Miho...let....ow, let go Mihoshi. You're pulling my arm off." Kiyone complains as she gets dragged to the house. Tenchi sighs and goes to follow when Ayeka and Ryoko grab an arm and walk with him glaring at each other. He swallows hard and walks between their deadly looks.  
  
Sasami suddenly realizes that her meal is getting cold and shrieks, "Oh no! Breakfast!" she yells and runs towards the house. Ryo-ohki bounds after her, leaving only silence over the frozen lake.   
  
"Well, now another Galaxy Police officer is here. This one is Special Operations even. This could prove to be inconvenient" a voice says from on top of the ship. Sento steps up from behind the ship and stands, watching them all go into the house. "So, she suspects Jaaku. I didn't give these GP people their due credit. It is impressive they are even able to track Jaaku as they do. Still, I certainly hope she doesn't do anything foolish. It would be a pity if Jaaku had to kill yet another GP officer." Sento says and pulls the cloak around himself. A blue glow surrounds him and in a flash, he disappears. 


	4. Yon

  
  
  
  
Four  
  
Outside the solar system, a large shadow slowly makes it's way towards Earth. The distant sun illuminates a large, terrible ship. It's sleek design and sheer size looms even in the emptiness of space. It's black hull makes it almost invisible as it moves closer to the sun. A little ways behind it two other ships are coming up very fast. These ships have Galaxy Police symbols on them and large armaments reveal they are battleships. Inside the black ship, on a large platform in a dark room stands a huge figure. All around him images of the two battleships approaching fill the darkness. He stands looking at them and behind him in a shadow, a large chair is filled with another figure.  
  
"They are Galaxy Police battleships. Two of them with full battle armaments." the huge figure says.  
  
"Excellent, I have wanted to test the energy cannon on the Hexum in a battle." a familiar voice says from the chair.  
  
"Should I blast them now?" the large figure asks.  
  
"Patience, Dargon. Let them get closer, I wouldn't want to miss them." the other figure says.  
  
"Yes, as you wish." the large figure says and steps into some light. His huge figure is covered by thick, bulky armor and on his helmet a symbol of a dragon shines. His face is covered partially by his helmet and a half-mask on the bottom part of his face. His red eye on the left is contrasted by the deep purple one on the right. "If the Hexum can destroy these two battleships in one blow, then you will be assured it's power rivals that of Tsunami." he says.  
  
The two ships surround the larger ship and a voice speaks in the black room, "This is the Galaxy Police battleships Konoha and Miki. We have you surrounded, Dargon. Surrender this instant." the voice says.  
  
"Well?" Dargon asks and turns to the figure in the shadow.   
  
"Show them." the voice says.  
  
Dargon turns and the red eye flashes, "This is the battleship Hexum. We don't recognize the Galaxy Police as being any kind of authority figure. Get out of our way or prepare to burn." he says.  
  
"This is your final warning, Hexum. We have all weapons locked on you and if you do not surrender your ship, we will open fire." the voice says again.  
  
"Feel free to fire your pathetic weapons." Dargon says and crosses his immense arms.  
  
"Very well, we will cripple your ship and arrest you the hard way." the voice says. On the GP ships, large cannons glow with energy and aim at the large black ship. Dozens of energy blasts erupt from the two ship and impact on the black ship's hull. The GP ships keep firing until the black ship is lit up by the explosion on it's hull. They cease firing and the explosions slowly die out on the hull of the Hexum. In the Hexum, Dargon laughs softly and looks at the two ship's images, "As you can see, your weapons can't harm the Hexum." he says. The hull of the Hexum catches a stray sunlight and no damage was rendered from the volley from the other two ships. Suddenly, two large cannons start to light up on each GP ship and turn to the Hexum. "They are firing their main cannons." Dargon says a little bit worried.  
  
"Fools. Let them see how grand my ship is." the figure on the chair says. The cannons glow brightly and then fire two huge beams at the Hexum. The same from the other GP ship as the two huge beams from each ship slam into the Hexum's hull. An explosion fills the space around the Hexum and even the two battleships are rocked from the force. The two battleships circle the dying explosion and wait for wreckage. As the smoke disappears, the horrible outline of the Hexum still looms where it was before, not even scratched by the attack.   
  
"That is incredible. Not even a shudder when they hit." Dargon says and looks around.  
  
"I told you, this ship is indestructible" the figure says. "Now, let me show you what a real attack is supposed to look like." he says. Dozens of lights and panels light up inside the black room and Dargon looks around. Outside, the Hexum's form shifts slightly as a huge spike slides out the front. Around the hull, green electricity crackles and starts to condense around the spike. As soon as enough energy has been formed on the spike, an immense beam fires from the spike at one of the ships. The beam slams into the ship and the hull of the GP ship starts to tear apart. Suddenly the ship breaks in half from the force and, in a huge explosion, is scattered across space. The other GP ship fires wildly at the Hexum with it's smaller artillery as it's main cannons charge up once again. The Hexum shifts back into it's original shape as the spike slides back into the ship. It starts moving towards Earth once again even as the remaining GP ship is reading to fire on it again.  
  
"Aren't you going to destroy the other ship?" Dargon asks.  
  
"If there isn't anybody to remember how great my ship is, then how will the Hexum become the most feared ship in the universe?" the figure says plainly.  
  
"Oh, I get it. But won't they follow us to Earth?" Dargon asks. Suddenly a beam from the back of the Hexum fires out at the pursuing ship. It hits the side and destroys a part of the ship. The ship loses power and starts to float dead in space, it's cannons silent from the attack.  
  
"Now, they will tell everyone how powerful this ship is. After our business on Earth, we will go on to my destiny...to rule the universe." the figure says. Three crystals above his head glow brightly the same color of the cannon fire. "With these crystals powering my ship, not even Tsunami can equal my power." he says and laughs softly. The black ship again makes it's way towards Earth.  
  
  
"Oh man, now I have six girls living here. Why me?" Tenchi says and sits on the steps down a ways from the shrine. He sighs and looks at the snow covered forest, "I wonder where Sento is." he says.  
  
"Heya Tenchi." Ryoko says and appears next to him. She sticks her hands in her coat and looks down at him, "What wrong?" she asks.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just wondering where Sento has gone off to." he says.  
  
"I don't trust that guy, Tenchi. I have this gut feeling that he isn't telling us something." she says and looks out over the forest also.  
  
"Do you think he is lying? I mean, my grandpa knows him and everything and says he is all right." Tenchi says and looks up at her.  
  
"Yeah but, your grandpa is getting kinda old, Tenchi. Maybe he's not all right up in the head." Ryoko says and grins at him.  
  
"Ryoko, there is nothing wrong with my grandpa's head." Tenchi says.  
  
"Hey, he is Ayeka's brother. If you ask me that whole family is insane." she says and snickers.  
  
"Hey! I am part of that family. I am Yosho's grandson, remember?" he yells.  
  
She smiles and sits down right by him. She throws her arms around him and pulls him close, "Yeah but....you are different. You aren't like them all." she says.  
  
Tenchi winces and tries to pull away, "Argh, let go, Ryoko. What are you doing? Let me go." he says. She just snickers and holds on to him.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" a voice from behind them asks. They both look up and Sento stands at the top of the steps with his arms lightly crossed.  
  
"Yeah, now go away." Ryoko says and glares at him.  
  
"Tenchi, I must speak with you." he says. Ryoko sticks her tongue out at him and hugs Tenchi tighter. Tenchi gasps for air and tries to pull Ryoko's arm off. Sento closes his eyes and shakes his head lightly, "It is urgent, Tenchi." he says.  
  
"I....know. I am trying.....to....urgh..." Tenchi says but Ryoko won't let go. Sento opens his eyes and they flash suddenly. Tenchi blinks and Ryoko is no longer holding him.  
  
He looks around and rubs his head, "Hey, where is.....?" he asks.  
  
"I sent her to cool off." Sento says flatly. Down on the icy flat of the lake, a hand breaks up through the ice. Ryoko pulls herself up from the ice and floats into the air shivering uncontrollably.  
  
She is almost frozen and puts her arms around herself, "I..I...I am-m-m-m....going t-t-to killlllll him-m-m-m." she stutters.  
  
  
  
Back up on the steps, Tenchi stands up and walks up to Sento, "All right, what is it, Sento?" he asks.  
  
"It's about the reason I am here." he says and turns to him. Tenchi nods and looks at him, "You need to know that..." he starts but a voice from behind him interrupts.  
  
"Sento from Jurai?" Kiyone asks. Sento turns his head and looks at her in her casual clothes. She has her hand on her slim hips as she wears a leather jacket over her white shirt, some tight pants and heavy boots.   
  
"That's right." he says.  
  
"I am Detective Kiyone, Special Operations level 3. I need to talk to you about the criminal I am tracking." she says.   
  
"I am sorry, Tenchi. I will have to tell you later." he says and looks at Tenchi.  
  
"Oh, that's okay. Whenever you are ready." Tenchi says and rubs his head.  
  
"I am sorry Tenchi but I need to talk to Sento alone." Kiyone says and looks at him.  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll just go see what Sasami is making for dinner." Tenchi says and goes down towards the house.  
  
"Now, how can I help you, Detective?" Sento asks, his cloak flapping slightly.  
  
She looks up into his orange eyes and at his mask, "You are the most unusual Jurai warrior I have ever seen." she says.  
  
"I am not your usual Jurai warrior. I am not even Jurai." he says.  
  
She blinks and looks him over again, "I thought the Jurai didn't accept warriors outside of their bloodline." she says.  
  
He looks her over in return and uncrosses his arms letting his cloak fall over his body. "Mine was a....special case. Is this an interrogation or a friendly exchange of information?" he asks.  
  
She smirks lightly and shakes her head, "Okay, enough small talk then. Why is it the Jurai sent you and did not inform us so we could cooperate?" she asks.  
  
"I cannot discuss that with you. This is a very discrete mission for the Jurai. They are not even acknowledging my presence here." he says.  
  
"So you are here but you are not here?" she asks.  
  
"Let's just say when you make your report, my name will not come up in it." he says.  
  
She nods and looks out into the forest, "Okay then, it won't. Tell me, is it Dargon that I am tracking?" she asks.  
  
"Perhaps, don't you know who you are tracking?" he asks and smirks.  
  
"Our information is very sketchy right now. We are almost sure it is Dargon but there is still a chance it could be someone else." she says.  
  
"Like...Jaaku?" he asks.  
  
She looks at him and blinks, "How do you know about that?" she asks.  
  
"It is amazing how well I can blend in when there are so many around." he says.  
  
She winces a bit and nods her head, "Yes, it could be Jaaku. You have heard of him?" she asks.  
  
A smiles crosses his face under his mask, "A little. There is some information on Jurai about him. Why would you think he has come here after disappearing for two thousand years?" he asks.  
  
"Who knows? Maybe he is after the master key that Tenchi holds. Maybe he is even coming with Dargon, they were last known to be allied to each other." she says.  
  
"Jaaku would not be with Dargon, believe me. They may have been allies once but I don't think they are anymore." he says flatly.  
  
She looks at him and tilts her head, "You seem to know more about Jaaku then you are letting on." she says.  
  
"Jaaku is not here right now, let's just leave it at that. Dargon is the criminal you want and the one I want. I will cooperate in anyway you need but I will do what it takes to protect Tenchi and the princesses." he says.  
  
She nods and looks towards the house, "All right, it's a deal. If one of us gets any information on Dargon then we share it, okay?" she asks.  
  
"Agreed. Now I have duties to attend to, if you'll excuse me." he says and bows. She nods and watches him walk towards the shrine.  
  
"Hey Sento?" she yells after him. He turns to her and she crosses her arms, "What about information on Jaaku? Will you share that?" she asks. He looks at her a moment and then turns and starts walking again. She watches him disappear and sighs, "I wonder what the Jurai are doing here. It is so odd that they didn't inform me about this." she thinks. She turns and starts down the stairs towards the house once again. 


	5. Go

  
  
Five  
  
  
  
"Now, who are you, my dear Sento." Washu asks herself as she types into her computer. She yawns a bit and stretches, her echo coming back from the walls of her lab. After rubbing her eye, she continues to type on the panel. "Why can't my computers scan you?" she asks the silence once again. She gets a bit frustrated and rests her head on the palm of her hand, "This is getting on my nerves. The most advanced equipment in the universe and I can't even find out who this guy is." she grumbles and types with one hand.  
  
The data on her screen compiles and a soft voice comes from her computer, "Race.....unknown. DNA analysis....inconclusive. History.....unknown. Age....approximately five thousand years old."   
  
Washu sighs loudly and yawns again, "Great, at least you can tell me how old he is. Now if you could just tell me who he is, we'd be in business." she says and starts typing with both hands again. "Hmmmmm, let me see. Why don't I try a basic nomenclature scan." she says and types quickly. The screen flickers and Washu leans back looking at the data intently, "Okay, metaphysical being with transdimensional capabilities, seemingly infinite linear existence, advanced matter-energy manipulation ability...source unknown, and a possible duel form." she says and taps her fingers on the panel lightly. Suddenly, her hand rests lightly on the panel and she stares at the data with an odd look on her face, "Wait, why does all this sound so familiar?" she asks and starts typing on the panel. "Let's see, if I go back five thousand years....then I can cross examine all creatures that fit this description. There can't be that many." she says and starts typing extremely fast. She finishes and glares at the screen, waiting for the new data to start compiling. As the new data starts to run down the screen, Washu's eyes widen at some of it. "No....it...can't be. That would be impossible." she says quietly.  
  
"Find something interesting?" a voice calls from nowhere. Washu whips her head around to find Sento leaning against a piece of her equipment.   
  
"Sento? How did you get in here without me knowing?" she demands.  
  
"How indeed, your lab is quite well guarded. Had to split dimensions to enter unnoticed by your sensors." he says.  
  
"Well, very clever. I may have to adjust those." Washu says with a smirk. She gingerly types something into the panel with her hand and a field appears around Sento. "There now, that'll teach you not to barge into people's labs. Plus now maybe I can scan you." she says and turns back to her panel. Sento raises an eyebrow and looks at her intently. He calmly walks right through the field and stands in front of it. Washu blinks for a moment and turns back around. Seeing what he had done, her jaw drops and she stares at him.   
  
"Very cute. I would not be as old as I am if I could not escape such pathetic traps." he says flatly and walks towards her. She just watches him, still shocked that he just walked through her field. Sento stops a bit away from her and glares at the screen, "Been busy, haven't you. I told you to not go digging in things you may not like." he says and looks back to her.  
  
She blinks and looks at the screen, "What? What wouldn't....I..." she says but trails off. She looks back at Sento and her eyes widen. "But this data claims you are....are.." she says and covers her mouth. "Jaaku."  
  
Sento uncrosses his arms and stands straight. A small smile forms in the corner of his mouth, shifting his mask and an odd glow fills his eyes. Washu watches in shock as Sento's hair starts to raise off his head. It stands forward and starts to resemble her own hair's appearance. As his hair spikes up, Butso-Ken-bo starts to change also. The hilt becomes more jagged and the place where it is held glows the same color as the blade does. Sento's ears grow slightly pointer and the mask that covered his face now falls to the ground. Through the stray strands of green hair, a very handsome face stares at her. His orange eyes now fully accent his pleasant face as a small smile crosses it. Washu leans back in her chair just staring at him speechlessly.  
  
He takes a deep breath and smirks, "Hello, Mother. It's been far too long." he says coldly.  
  
  
  
"Oh, hello Kiyone. How are you doing this morning?" Tenchi asks Kiyone as she walks into the kitchen.   
  
Kiyone yawns loudly and rubs her neck, "Oh, fine thanks. Space travel can really take it out of a girl, ya know." she says and yawns again. Tenchi smiles and goes back to unloading some frsh carrots into a basket on the table.  
  
Kiyone leans against the table and sets her elbows to her sides on it, "So Tenchi, you are Jurai, aren't you?" she asks.  
  
Tenchi blinks and looks at her, "Uhm, my grandfather was. I don't think I have much Jurai in me." he responds and rubs his head.  
  
"Well, you gotta have some inside stuff on the Sento guy, right? The Jurai usually tell us when they have special operatives out. Come on, I won't tell anybody that you told me." she says and grins secretively.   
  
"Uhm, really I don't know. Ask Ayeka, she would know better than me." he says.  
  
  
"All right, don't help me out. I guess I'll have to have Princess Ayeka help me." she says and stands normal. "See ya around, Tenchi." she says and raises her hands above her head to stretch.  
  
He nods, "All right Kiyo......eyah!" he yells and turns away from her with a beet red face. As she stretches, her shirt is pulled up revealing she is only wearing small underwear under them.  
  
She blinks and lowers her hands back down, "Huh? What it is, Tenchi?" she asks.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, Kiyone." he says and keeps looking the other way. She rubs her head looking at him, then shrugs and walks out. "Why me? There are too many girls in this house." he says and gets back to work.  
  
  
  
"Why, you look surprised. Aren't you glad to see your one of your first creations? Or perhaps disappointed that you couldn't destroy me like you had planned." Jaaku says and narrows his eyes. Washu is still speechless, she only stares at him. "Really Mother, you look so very shocked. Aren't you going to say anything?" Jaaku says and crosses his arms.   
  
"Jaaku." Washu squeaks out.  
  
Jaaku smirks lightly and looks around her lab, "If that is all you have to say after five thousand years, I will be disappointed." he says. She still just stares at him, "You still are skeptic? Very well, you designed me to be able to reflect all scanning equipment unless I chose to be scanned. So now run your scan and then tell me if you believe me." he says and stops walking. She blinks and looks at her screen as new data runs down.  
  
She stares at the data blankly and reads it quietly, "Designation...Jaaku. Race.....demon creation number one. Creator...Professor Washu. DNA and MASS hybrid. Creation date...Academy Year....." she starts to read but trails off.  
  
"Satisfied.......Mutti?" Jaaku says, his orange eyes locked on her.  
  
"Mutti.....only Jaaku called me that." she gasped and stared at screen. "You are who I keep connecting telepathically to every once and awhile. Why couldn't I keep the connection?" she asks, turning back to him and lowering her hand away from her mouth.  
  
"Oh that is simple, you had no connection with Sento. I only revert to my true form when it is needed." he says and turns his head to look around her lab.  
  
She closes her eyes and speaks quietly, "No, you can't be Jaaku. This is impossible." He tilts his head a bit and slowly raises his hand up. He removes the glove from his hand to reveal an elliptical blue orb embedded in his palm that resembles the orbs in his hilt. She opens her eyes to the glimmer of the orb and covers her mouth with her hand, "It...is you. Oh my Jaaku, it really is you. I...can't believe it." she says quietly.   
  
He lowers his hand back down and replaces the glove, "Yes, it really is me. I knew only when you saw the orbs would you believe me." he says and looks away from her.  
  
"How long have you been active? Since the explosion?" she asks.  
  
He looks back to her coldly and nods, "Almost, I did float in space for four months in stasis. Then I was found by Dargon."  
  
"Dargon? He found you?" she inquires loudly.  
  
Jaaku growls and turns his head away, "Yes, he did. And for three thousand years he used me to do his dirty work. Using these clasps, he could control me." he says and raises his hands up, showing the clasps around his wrists.  
  
She gets somewhat angry, "What did he make you do?" she asks.  
  
He takes a breath and lowers his hands back down, "Go into the Galaxy Police database under search query 'Jaaku'." he says flatly.  
  
Washu blinks but does what he says, a red screen flashes as her computer's voice speaks, "Warning, level nine access required. Class X criminal information restricted to Marshall Kagami only." it says.  
  
Washu is shocked and looks at him, "Class X? You mean you are in the Special Operations creation file?" she asks.  
  
"Look in the file, you will see all you need to know." he says, not opening his eyes.  
  
Washu turns back to her screen and begins to type, "It will take me a moment to get through this security."  
  
"Password is AkumaNoShibo. Access code is five-eight-seven-alpha-bravo-nine-two. I am sure you can get past the DNA scan." he says quietly. Washu looks at him, then back to her computer. She types in all the data and then bypasses other security.  
  
The computer's voice speaks again, "Access granted. Good day Marshall Kagami." New data starts to runs down the screen and Washu's eyes dim at it.  
  
"Now, you tell me what he made me do." Jaaku says coldly.  
  
Washu's voice is flat and cold, "Criminal offender number 16. Class X with infinite warrant. Special Ops creation offender. Wanted for the destruction of seventeen galaxies, four thousand Galaxy Police vehicles and the murder of...of..." Washu trails off and looks at Jaaku.  
  
"The murder of ten thousand Galaxy Police operatives over a period of three thousand years. Not to mention all the things they didn't put in the file." Jaaku says coldly.  
  
"No, you couldn't have. I didn't create you to kill." Washu gasps.  
  
"No, but you created me with the capability. Under Dargon's control I killed without remorse. I even remember destroying a planet only because Dargon said the people there were too ugly to live. So many people have lost their lives because of me. That is why I have come here, to stop Dargon." Jaaku says and finally opens his eyes.  
  
"It is you, you are the reason that Kiyone woman is here. She was tracking you, not Dargon." Washu says and her chair floats down from the computer console.  
  
"Yes, it seems the GP will not learn and they will force more of their operatives to die in vain. This Kiyone cannot know I am here or I will kill her." Jaaku says.  
  
"Jaaku, I don't want you speaking like that. I am your mother and I say you can't kill anybody else." Washu says as her chair floats above the floor of the lab.   
  
"My mother you may be, but for the last five thousand years I have been on my own. You think you can come around now and make me reform? Think again, I will do what is necessary to survive." Jaaku says. Washu closes her eyes, hurt at his blunt words. He growls and narrows his eyes at her, "For five thousand years I have hated you for creating me. Every time I saw a planet I destroyed, I thought of you. With every person I killed I blamed you. It is you who should be on that screen, not me. I have spent my whole life hating you and I do not intend to stop now. If I hadn't expected you to find out that Sento was only a mask, I would have not even exposed myself to you." he says with an apathetic voice. She opens her eyes and they are actually watering. She pleads with him with her eyes but he only becomes more angry. "You are pathetic, Mother. I was a fool to show myself to you. Those are probably not even real tears you cry." he says and uncrosses his arms.  
  
She stands up from her chair and walks over to him. She grabs his arms and looks up into his eyes, "How dare you say that. What mother wouldn't cry for her child? I don't care if you hate me, you are my son and I care for you." she says passionately.  
  
He looks at her for a moment, then tears his arm away and steps back, "For a moment....I could almost believe you." he says coldly and turns around. "Don't tell anybody about me, if you don't want the consequences to fall upon you. I would hate to have to kill anymore GP officers.....or anybody else." he says and raises his hand up. A swirling vortex opens in front of him and steps into it.  
  
"Jaaku! Wait!" Washu pleads but it seals behind him and leaves her alone. She drops to her knees and stares blankly where he disappeared. "Jaaku....." she whispers and sits there in her lab. 


	6. Roku

  
  
  
Six  
  
  
  
Two figures were standing in a clearing in the forest. Several pieces of equipment surrounded them as one spoke to the other.   
  
"Okay, Mihoshi, let me go through it again. These are the dimensional anchors. These are the new field pistols and these are the conductive restraints. Got it this time?" Mihoshi looks at all the equipment on the ground in front of her and raises a finger to her chin.  
  
"Let me think." Kiyone peers at her with her hand sat on her hip lightly. Mihoshi smiles cheerfully and nods. After a moment though, she opens her eyes again and looks at Kiyone. "Uhm, not really." Kiyone sighs and slaps her hand to her head.   
  
"We have been through this a million times already, Mihoshi. Why don't you just listen to me for once? At least remember the field pistols. You did shoot one, remember?" Kiyone asks with a tone of annoyance.  
  
"Yeah but.....it was loud and it hurt my hand."   
  
"Well, with the level of the criminal we are facing, we need the stronger energy bullets. Get used to it." Kiyone says and picks a sleek pistols from the ground, looking it over carefully. Mihoshi whines again but Kiyone just looks at her with a sigh.   
  
"Whatcha doin?" a voice calls and they turn to greet Tenchi and Sasami walking up.   
  
"Well, I am TRYING to bring Mihoshi up to speed on new equipment and tactics. I am not having much luck." Kiyone says and looks at Mihoshi. Mihoshi has the same pistol but is just twiddling it between her hands, a bewildered look on her face. Kiyone sighs and looks back to Tenchi and Sasami.  
  
"That is a lot of stuff, Kiyone. What's it all do?" Sasami asks.   
  
"It's mostly new equipment from headquarters. Since I am chasing such a high level criminal, we are using the best stuff the GP has." Kiyone proclaims proudly. Sasami giggles and looks around at all the stuff on the ground. They all hear some other talking and look to see Sento strolling up next to Ayeka. They seem to be having a pleasant conversation as Ayeka is laughing in her princess laugh again. They both come to a stop and look into the group.  
  
"Princess Sasami, Lord Tenchi." Sento says and bows respectfully. Tenchi rubs his head uncomfortably and Sasami just smiles brightly. Sento looks at all the equipment and then to Kiyone.  
  
"New toys?"  
  
"You could say that. Dargon won't know what hit him." she smirks and looks back at him. Ayeka smiles and looks at Tenchi to speak, but finds Ryoko floating next to him with her arms around his neck. Tenchi is trying to pull her arms off him and Ayeka gets steamed.  
  
"Get your hands off of Tenchi! Sento! I order you to make her let go!" she roars and points at them. She doesn't hear anything and looks back to Sento. "Sento? Did you hear me?" Sento doesn't respond, but his orange eyes are locked on Ryoko again. She is about to yell again when Sasami looks into the air and sees something sparkling.  
  
She smiles and points, yelling loudly, "Look! A falling star!" The whole group looks skyward, except for Sento. Finally his gaze moves from Ryoko and to the sparkling. While the others admire the beauty of the streaking light, Sento narrows his eyes.   
  
"Scouters. Lord Tenchi, you must take Princess Sasami and Ayeka back to the house."   
  
They all look from the light and to him, "What? What is going on?" Ayeka asks.  
  
"Do not waste anytime. They are scouters from Dargon. You and Princess Sasami must be somewhere safe." Sento says and takes his hilt from behind his back. The long, glowing blade erupts from the end and he watches the light falling closer to the ground.   
  
"Wait a minute, how do you know that?" Kiyone asks and Mihoshi stands up next to her. Sento looks down at her to answer but stops speaking. Washu is standing a bit behind Kiyone and Sento looks at her silently.   
  
"Oh, hello, Little Washu. What brings you out here?" Tenchi asks and looks at her also. Washu just stares back at Sento without a word. Sento narrows his eyes a bit but a huge explosion in the distance gets all of their attention. Sento looks towards it and growls. "Wow, that falling star landed just a little ways from here." Tenchi says. A gust of wind blows through the trees and starts blowing dirt and dust around them. They all cover their eyes with their arms, except for Sento and Washu. Sento is looking in the direction of the wind and Washu is looking at him.   
  
"You must get the Princesses out of here now!" Sento yells to Tenchi again as the wind dies down. They all blink and look at him again in confusion. Right as he about to repeat his suggestion, he is suddenly hit from behind and sent skidding along the ground next to them. They all gasp and look at the creature that did it to him. A gray, stone-like creature steps out of the bushes and looks at them. It's almost human figure just stands motionlessly until it lowers it's arms back down from striking Sento. It has a featureless face and a smooth body that almost shimmered in the sunlight. Sento growls and stands up, turning back to the creature.  
  
"What is it?" Ryoko asks and stands ready next to Tenchi.   
  
"Scouter golems. Dargon uses them to reek havoc on a planet so he can arrive in chaos." Sento says and holds his hilt in front of him. Sasami shrieks as another golem picks her up in one of it's hands. They all look in shock but Tenchi pulls out his own sword and lunges at the creature.  
  
"Put her down!" he orders and slices down on the arm of the golem. His blade stops after only going in mere inches into the stone-like material of the golem's arm. He winces and the golem swings it's other arm around to hit him. He pulls the sword back and jumps back to avoid it's massive arm. Sasami struggles to get free and Ayeka gasps loudly, fearing the worst. Suddenly Sento lands right next to that golem and stabs his own glowing hilt into the arm of it. His blade also stops but it's hand opens and Sasami is dropped to the ground. She jumps back by Ayeka and watches Sento struggle with his embedded blade. The golem grabs Sento with it's other hand and lifts him into the air. He struggles to get free all the way down as the golem throws the Jurai warrior right into the ground, sending up a cloud of dust.   
  
"Sento!" Ayeka yells and watches the golem stand back up. It ignores the motionless warrior half-buried in the ground and looks back to the group. Two more golems steps out of the trees and stands next to the other. Ryoko looks around and creates a sword in her hand, ready to fight. Tenchi holds up his sword and looks between the three of them. Ayeka wraps her arms around Sasami from behind and looks at Sento full of concern. Kiyone and Mihoshi raise their pistols up at one of the golems and Washu just looks at Sento also. The four scouters peer at them all and their stone eyes glow brightly. Tenchi lunges at one again and brings the blade of Tenchi-ken right at it's head. The blade slams into the rock but again, does not penetrate it.  
  
"Wha....what is wrong? Why can't we hurt these things?" Tenchi yells and winces a bit. The stone golem rears it's hand back and knocks Tenchi away with great force. He rolls along the ground and comes to a stop against a tree, disoriented as a drunken sailor.   
  
"Tenchi!" Ayeka yells loudly in concern.  
  
"Why you stone cretins! Take this!" Ryoko yells and flies right at one. She brings her own glowing sword into the chest of the golem but it does not even phase it. It suddenly grabs her arm and slams it's rock fist into her stomach. She wheezes and falls to the ground in front of it, a spurt of blood coming from her mouth.   
  
"Now, Mihoshi!" Kiyone yells and fires the huge green blasts from her pistol. The blast impacts one of the golems and knocks it back a bit, but doesn't harm it.   
  
Mihoshi looks at her own gun and whines, "But Kiyooooone, I don't want to shoot this thing again."   
  
"Just shoot the damn thing!" Kiyone yells loudly.  
  
Mihoshi points the gun nervously and turns her head away, "Ohhhhh, I hope I hit them." She does not even get the chance to try for one of the golems lands on the ground right in front of them both. It wraps it's hands around the barrels of the two guns and crushes them into twisted tubes. Mihoshi and Kiyone wince and back up from it but it starts to advance on them. The other three golems surround the gasping Ryoko and are about to all finish her off when a bright light starts to glow. All the golems look up at Sento, who has gotten back to his feet and is fully illuminated.  
  
"Enough....I have had enough." he says as his eyes glow a deep red, contrasting his green hair. His hair flip forward and gets it's spiky appearance again. He grabs the mask from his face and throws it to the ground, his handsome face scowling. He grabs the cloak and throws it straight to the side, exposing an unusual fighting suit. The shirt was black but the sleeves looked like twisting ribbons of electricity as they ran down his arms, exposing random sections of skin. His hands are still covered in gloves but they now only cover part of his palm and the two middle fingers. His black pants shot out to the side of his legs, giving maximum agility as they flowed down onto the small, tight shoes. Up the sides of his face were black marks that resembled electricity also, running over his eyes. He spun the reformed Shibo-Ken-bo around quickly and brought it to a stop along his left arm, glaring at the four golems. "Now it is time." he says darkly. Washu still is in shock from the first time he did that and now everybody stares at Sento's true form, Jaaku.   
  
"Ugh...who....." Ryoko says and turns her head to look at the form. In a flash, Jaaku appears right behind the golem facing the two Galaxy Police Detectives and a smile crosses his face. Out of the top of Shibo-Ken-bo, a glow much brighter than Butso-Ken-bo's erupts into a crackling, yellow blade. In less than an instant, there is a swirl of yellow motion and Jaaku brings the hilt to stop as he spins to face away from the golem. Mihoshi and Kiyone blink and look at the motionless golem in front of them. Then it crumbles into countless pieces and makes a pile of rubble in front of them. Everyone blinks at the speed at which the seemingly invincible golem was destroyed and stare at Jaaku as he glares at the other golems.  
  
"Don't....you....touch...my....sister...again." he fragments his sentence and grips Shibo-Ken-bo tightly with both hands. The golems' eyes glow again and they all thrust their solid hands down at the weakened Ryoko. What they find is Jaaku crouching above Ryoko. A moment in time seems to stand still as a smirk crosses Jaaku's face, revealing his small fangs. At the same time yet another glow erupts from the bottom end of Shibo-Ken-bo, forming into a crecent shaped blade. Jaaku quickly spins the hilt around above his head and brings it down to a stop. Two of the golems are severed right in half and fall into piles, but the other springs into the air quickly to avoid it. In almost the same instant, Jaaku leaps into the air also and raises slightly above the golem. It's lifeless eyes peer up at him and Jaaku lets out a demented grin. In his right hand, a fireball grows and Jaaku laughs softly, "Back to Dargon you go." he says. His hand flies forward through the air and the fireball finds it's target head on. There is an explosion in the air and dust from the golem's rocky body is spread into the air. Out from the dust cloud, Jaaku falls back to the ground lightly and lands facing away from all of them. Ayeka blinks for a moment as a groggy Tenchi walks up next to her rubbing his head.  
  
"Ohhhh, what happened?" he says and she turns to him.  
  
"Tenchi!" she shrieks and throws her arms around him. He blinks and she quickly regain her composure, stepping back red-faced. "I'm sorry, Tenchi!" she apologizes. Ryoko rises to her feet holding her stomach and gets steamed at Ayeka, but Washu steps up next to her looking at Jaaku. She follows her stare and looks at the back of Jaaku also. Tenchi and Ayeka join in also making the whole group to be looking at him. Sasami looks at Ryo-oki on top of her head and she returns the look.  
  
"What....are you?" Ryoko asks and her hand slides from her stomach.  
  
A smile crossed Jaaku's face but he didn't turn around to face them, "Why don't you tell them, Washu. It would be fitting that you told them." his voice calls. They all look at Washu but she just stares at Jaaku, not saying anything. The two blades from his hilt fade away and he sets it along his back, held their by some unseen force. "You don't seem to talk a lot when I am around......mother." Jaaku says flatly.   
  
"Mother?!" everyone yells and stares at Washu.   
  
"That's right......he is my creation. My son." Washu says and closes her eyes, clasping her hands in front of her. They all stare at Jaaku again and blink.  
  
"Why all the secrecy then? Why not just tell us right out who you were, Sento." Kiyone says and sets her hand on her hip.  
  
A soft chuckle comes from Jaaku, "Because, Detective, Sento is not who I am. I am better known throughout the universe as....." He turns his head slightly and his orange eyes flash at them all, "Jaaku." he says. Kiyone and Mihoshi both wince and step back.  
  
"Jaaku?" Mihoshi stutters. Jaaku finally turns to them all and reveals his form. His orange eyes gleam in the sun and he crosses his arms lightly over his chest.   
  
"That's right. Jaaku. The ShiboNoAkuma. Criminal offender 16. File number 12573 in the Galaxy Police database. The officer demolisher is another one I have heard. But they are all me." he says and eyes the two officers.  
  
"This....is not good, Kiyone." Mihoshi says and grabs Kiyone's sleeve.   
  
Kiyone turns and screams at her, "Don't you think I know that!?"  
  
Suddenly Jaaku leans in right by them and he raises an eyebrow, "Is there a problem, officers?" he asks. Both of their pupils shrink and Mihoshi shrieks loudly. She pulls out another one of the new guns she was given and sticks it right in Jaaku's face, sending a blast of energy that envelops his head. They both jump back and when the smoke clears, Jaaku's charred face has a look of annoyance. He exhales a black cloud of smoke and closes his eyes, "Oh, I should have expected that from the late, great Detective Mihoshi." he sighs and rubs the black from his face. He hears a cocking of two pistols and pulls his hand from his face slowly to find them both with their spare pistols. "I take it you don't wish to thank me for saving your life." he says and turns around to walk away.  
  
"Halt right there! Jaaku, you are under arrest under the criminal code 4875 of the Police Tribune. You're coming with us for.....for..." Kiyone orders but starts to stutter when Jaaku laughs softly.  
  
"Yes yes, I have heard it all before. You are not the first officer to forget the list of my crimes. After all, there are so many." Jaaku says and grins at Washu, showing his fangs. Washu slowly opens her eyes and stares back at him emotionlessly.   
  
"Ugh! You are still under arrest. Give yourself up now and I will put in a good word for you since you helped us." Kiyone yells and her finger tightens on the trigger. Mihoshi shakes nervously and looks between Kiyone and Jaaku.  
  
Jaaku grins and turns back to her, "How kind of you, officer Kiyone. I do think you will find arresting me is quite a task, as all of your more....unfortunate colleagues have found out." he says. Kiyone narrows her eyes and fires a powerful shot from her pistol. Mihoshi, already jumpy from Jaaku's presence, fires also from being startled. The two shots hit Jaaku and tear right through his chest, coming out the other side. Jaaku groans and hunches over, leaving Mihoshi and Kiyone lowering their weapons down. Jaaku breathes heavily, then starts to laugh softly. He stands back up and roars with laughter, the two holes in his chest sealing back up. "You Galaxy Police officers are too rich. Do you really think your pathetic weapons can harm me?" he says, his orange eyes glaring at them. They both raise their guns back up and empty their energy clips on him, but the blasts this time just bounce off and fly into the forest. Jaaku reaches to his back and takes his hilt once again, "It is a pity I have to kill more of you people before you learn." he says and the upper blade forms on his hilt. He holds it out pointing it at them and smirks, "Well, add two more officers to the list." he says and raises the hilt above his head. As he brings it down, Tenchi leaps in between them and stops his blade with Tenchi-ken. Jaaku blinks and just holds his blade against Tenchi's.  
  
"No, Sento or whatever your name is. Don't hurt them." he says.  
  
Jaaku winces and shakes his head, "It is better to rid myself of them now. Move out of the way or I will move you, Lord Tenchi. I may have been a servant of the Jurai those many years, but survival comes first." he says.  
  
"I won't let you harm them." Tenchi says and widens his stance a bit.   
  
"Sento, stop this. I order you!" Ayeka demands and steps forward.  
  
"I am sorry, Princess Ayeka. Sento was a servant of the Jurai. Jaaku serves no one." Jaaku says and one of the orbs on Shibo-Ken-bo starts to glow. "I'm sorry it has to come to this, Tenchi." he says. A sudden gust of wind blows Tenchi back away and slams into a tree hard. He slides to the ground with a disoriented look again.  
  
"No!" Ryoko yells and lunges at Jaaku. Her sword appears in her hand and she rams it into his shoulder. Jaaku yells and steps back, holding a bloody shoulder and his hilt in the other hand. He glares at Ryoko and grips Shibo-Ken-bo tightly.  
  
"You?" he asks and gives her a shocked look. She growls and holds her sword out again. "I...can't believe it. Ryoko...." he says but she just glares at him. He look at Washu and she just looks away. "I would have never believed my own sister would attack me." he says and looks at Ryoko.   
  
"I am not your sister, buddy. Nobody hurts Tenchi when I am around." she warns.  
  
His eyes narrow and he uncovers his shoulder, which has healed, "So be it. Then hear my words, all of you. I am here for Dargon and nothing more. As soon as I have taken my revenge, I shall leave. Do not get in my way! I will not be kept from killing Dargon. Not by you...." he growls and points at Mihoshi and Kiyone. "Or you........or you....." he says and points at Tenchi and then to Ryoko. His eyes glow with anger and he turned to Washu, "And especially not you, Mother." he says. She looks at him but still says nothing. He looks back at Ryoko and starts to glow blue, "Good-bye, Ryoko." he growls and in a flash of blue light, disappears. 


	7. Shichi

  
  
  
  
  
Seven  
  
  
Disregarding all the other's questions, Washu walks silently back to her lab. Not a word to any of them. Her hands clasped in front of her, she walks through the emptiness of her lab towards her main computer console. She sits on the chair and closes her eyes, reveling in the silence. After a long silence, her eyes slowly open and she stares into the depths of her lab.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
  
From a shadow behind her, the figure of Jaaku emerges and looks at the young girl. "Since I left from the others." She nods slightly but doesn't even look at him.   
  
"Why did you come here?" Her questions meets silence once again as Jaaku just looks at her back for a moment.   
  
"I.....want to know if something is wrong with me." Washu turns slowly, surprised by his request. Jaaku places his hand over the place where Ryoko stabbed her sword in his arm. "I seem to be having trouble concentrating lately. It happens when Ryoko is around. Maybe......her jems are affecting my orbs." His word are barley spoken as he looks at the place on his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe they aren't affecting you at all. Maybe it is Ryoko." Washu suggests and clasps her hands in front of her. Jaaku looks at her like she is crazy. "Maybe meeting your sister for the first time has awoken some feelings you haven't felt before."  
  
"Bah, impossible. I am five thousand years old. At some point these 'feelings' would have surfaced before. Just run a test to see if the Nataki orbs are being affected so that I may resume my search for Dargon." Washu winces at his words, but decided to do as he asks. She walks over to a large machine and starts typing on a clear control panel.  
  
"Come over here and step into the machine." Jaaku is reluctant and lowers his hand from his shoulder. Washu looks at him oddly and blinks. "I am not going to hurt you, Jaaku. If you want the orbs scanned, you must get into this tank." Jaaku looks at her for a moment, then walks over to the machine. He gives her one last look before stepping into the tank as she asked.  
  
"If this is a trick....."  
  
"Have a little faith in your own mother." She interupts and glares at him. He sighs and crosses his arms over his chest as the door to the tank closes. A red mist fills the tank and Jaaku closes his eyes. After a few minutes, a panel on the machine lights up and she looks over at it. "What happened to the orbs in your collar?!" she almost shrieks. Jaaku's eyes slowly open and he reaches behind him, taking Shibo-Ken-bo from his back. He holds the top of it towards her and she looks at two elliptical orbs in the hilt near where the blade comes out. "They are in this sword?" Jaaku nods and replaces the hilt behind his back. "You must tell me how you did that, Jaaku." Her voice was almost warm with pride of his accomplishment but he just crosses his arms again and waits for the test to be over. Her face dims a bit and she looks over the panel once again. "Well, just as I predicted, the Nataki orbs are still functioning as they always have. There is a .01% chance they would be being affected by Ryoko's jems. The tank door opens and the red mist seeps out around Jaaku. He steps out also and looks at his hands.  
  
"I don't understand. There has to be something wrong."   
  
"There is nothing wrong. You are feeling a natural attraction to your sister. You two really are so much alike." She smiles weakly and looks at him. He looks up to her and tilts his head a moment, pondering what she has said.  
  
"Tell me about Ryoko. When did you create her?" Washu gets a little bit of relief as he speaks to her with no tone of hatred for the first time.  
  
"About two thousand years after I created you. I used many of the same techniques on her. The only major difference is her jems are vastly different from your orbs. While your orbs are dimensionally based, hers are terrestrially. She can fly, manipulate energy and matter and teleport." she explains.  
  
"But I can manipulate matter and energy and teleport through dimensions also."   
  
Washu blinks for a moment, "Of course you can! Of course I knew that." she cheers. He blinks also and looks at her strangely. "So how about letting me run a few more tests on you, my little Jaaku? I want to see if you are doing okay."   
  
"I am doing fine. And do not call me that." He snorts and turns to walk away from her.  
  
"Fine, just walk away from your mother. Who cares if she only trying to see if you are okay." she says loudly and puts her fists on her hips. He stops and stands there for a moment. "Please, Jaaku? I just want to know if you are okay." He slowly turns his head to look at her and lets out a belated sigh.  
  
  
"What was that all about? Washu's son? I can't believe it." Tenchi says and rubs his head.  
  
"Jaaku....here? What are we going to do Kiyone?" Mihoshi looks over at Kiyone but she is yelling into some kind of device. They all look over at her and she hits the device with her hand.  
  
"Miki, come in! This is Special Detective Kiyone, answer me. Do you read, Miki?"   
  
"Who is Miki?" Tenchi asks and rubs his head.  
  
Kiyone sighs and lowers down the device, "Miki is not a person. The Miki is a GP battleship in this area along with it's sister ship. If this truly is Jaaku, we will need both of those ships to arrest him."  
  
"He's that dangerous?" Tenchi asks. Kiyone looks at him and nods with a serious look on her face.  
  
"He didn't seem so evil to me." Sasami says with a cheery smile.   
  
"Jaaku is one of the most dangerous criminals in the universe, Sasami. Any GP officer who has attempted to arrest him was either put in the hospital or worse. Being as it is only Mihoshi and I, I am afraid we may be in a bit of trouble." Kiyone says and looks over at Mihoshi. Mihoshi is rubbing her hand and whining how the gun hurt it when she shot it.   
  
  
"Physical cumberence....check. Muscular fortitude....check. Facial degradation....minimal." Washu says as she circles a figure. Jaaku stands motionless covered by nothing more than a metal device covering his waist and the clasps around his wrists. His orange eyes are closed and his face relaxed, Washu examines his hair. "Follicle strength and density....nominal." she says and types into her panel. She moves to the next spot and examines him more. Tubes and wires are attached all over his lean body. His torso, perfectly shaped with the curves of a lean muscle mass, shade her face as she examines his chest. "You certainly have kept excellent care of your body, my dear Jaaku." His handsome face doesn't even twitch as she adjust the tube in his chest. "Yep, you are basically in the same shape as you were when before you were awoken. I must say, I had forgotten how handsome you were. You must have had to just beat the girls off you with Shibo-Ken-bo." she says and smiles at him. Again his face doesn't even move and she pats his cheek, "You are so cute. You better watch out, you may steal all these girls away from Tenchi." she says and giggles. Again silence and she continues typing on her panel.  
  
Her door opens and Ryoko pokes her head in, "Washu? If you got a minute could you...." she says but trails off. Washu looks to the door as it closes and blinks. She looks back and Ryoko is doing an examination of her own on Jaaku. She looks at his face slightly covered by some stray strands of green hair. She moves down to look at his lean chest and arms. She looks at every aspect of his body and blinks wildly.  
  
"Well, what do you think of your brother? Not bad, is he?" Washu says with a grin.  
  
Ryoko looks at her and blinks more, "He is.....is...." she stutters.  
  
"Yes, I know. He was made with an attractive body so any girl would find him desirable. Not just looks, he has charm, class, sexual magnetism. Even his sister is going red at the sight of him. Only I am immune to it because it wouldn't be right for a mother to be attracted to her son." she says and grins.  
  
Ryoko glares at his relaxed face and rubs her head, "This jerk is my brother? I don't even like the guy but he is just so...so.." she repeats again.  
  
"Just so irresistible?" Jaaku says and opens his orange eyes. She winces and blinks, "Well, how nice of you, Ryoko. That's quite a compliment." he says and tilts his head a bit.  
  
Ryoko shakes her head and glares at him, "He looks so nice until he opens his big mouth! Charm huh? More like only the charm that would work on a sea bass." she growls at him.  
  
"Now now, Ryoko. Be nice. I have just gotten through with his first physical ever. He passed with flying colors." Washu says and smiles widely.  
  
"Very well, Washu." Jaaku says flatly and begins removing the hoses and tubing.  
  
"Aww, not even you will call me mom?" Washu whines. Jaaku blinks at her and looks at Ryoko, who sticks her tongue out at him.  
  
"Ryoko! Have you talked to Washu yet?" Ayeka says and steps through the door. She stops suddenly and gasps at the sight. Her eyes slowly move over Jaaku's mostly exposed body and she blushes wildly.  
  
Jaaku removes the last of the hoses and sees her, "Oh, Princess Ayeka. I suppose I am not very dressed at the moment My apologies." he says and bows lightly. She only just stares and stands there. "I do need to find my clothes quickly." he says.  
  
"Oh....don't go to any bother....on my account." she says quietly and blankly.  
  
A grin crosses Jaaku's face and he lifts his pants from a hanger next to him. "You are acting rather odd, Princess. Is everything all right?." Ryoko rolls her eyes at him and looks away.  
  
"Yes.....everything is....fine." Ayeka says blankly again.  
  
"Well, the emperor would be delighted to hear that, Princess." he says.  
  
"Yes.....my father....." she says in the same tone. Washu smiles a bit and looks at Ayeka.  
  
"Well, if my presence is no longer required, I shall leave.." Jaaku says and slides his pants on. He turns around and gives Ryoko a sideward glance, "Charm and class." he says and quirks his brow.  
  
Ryoko realizes he was just proving a point and smirks, "Oh gimme a break." she says.  
  
He gathers the rest of his clothing and walks towards the exit of the lab. He stops next to Ayeka and takes her hand in his, "It was a pleasure to see you again, Princess." he says and kisses her hand softly. She blushes furiously and raises her other hand to cover her red face. His orange eyes stay on her as he leaves and closes the door behind him, leaving a grinning Washu, "Well, at least his visual acuity seems to be all right." she says. Ryoko mutters something and crosses her arms. Washu grins and then looks to Ayeka, "Miss Ayeka? Did you need me for something?"  
  
"Hmmmm?" Ayeka says and finally opens her eyes smiling.  
  
"The shadow, Ayeka. Remember?" Ryoko says and again rolls her eyes.   
  
Ayeka snapped out of her trance and went even more red in embarrassment, "Oh yes. Miss Washu? Sasami says she saw a dark shadow in one of her dreams. It was coming to Earth and she said it scared her. Could you somehow see if anything like that is happening in real life?" she asks.  
  
"Yes, I will do it after I processed this information on Jaaku." Washu says and taps on her panel. Ayeka goes red again at his name and sighs.   
  
"Probably that guy. Maybe I aughta keep an eye on him." Ryoko says and looks at the door.  
  
"I doubt you will have to, Ryoko. Jaaku seems to be quite interested in you also." Ryoko looks at Washu and blinks. "He is your brother, after all. There is no surprise he would take a liking to his little sister." Washu cheers and smiles widely at Ryoko.   
  
"Yeah, whatever." Ryoko says and floats into the air. Washu smirks at her then hears Ayeka sigh. She looks down and Ayeka is looking blankly into the lab with a slightly red face.   
  
"Miss Ayeka, perhaps you should go wait outside and get some fresh air." Washu suggest with a grin. Ayeka nods dreamily and walks to the exit of the lab.  
  
As she walks out, Ryoko scoffs, "What an idiot. Getting all gooey over Jaaku. I still don't trust him, Washu." She looks at Washu but Washu is sitting at her console quietly typing. Ryoko sighs and thinks to herself, 'Maybe I should go keep an eye on him.' With that she disappears and leaves Washu quietly working. 


	8. Hachi

  
  
  
  
  
Eight  
  
  
Tenchi had just left Kiyone and Mihoshi in the woods and was going back to the house with Sasami walking next to him. Ryo-oki let out a cheer as she was chewing on a carrot Tenchi gave her.   
  
"So do you think Jaaku is really a bad guy?" Sasami inquires. Tenchi shrugs a bit and walks for a moment in silence.  
  
"Well, he did try and attack Mihoshi and Kiyone. But he also saved us from those stone things. I really don't know what to think." He rubs his head and looks down at her, "What do you think, Sasami?"  
  
"I think he is nice." She cheers and smiles up at him.  
  
"Well, at least somebody around her does." The voice makes both of them look up at a figure standing on the path in front of them. Jaaku runs his hand through his spiky, green hair and smiles at them both, showing his fangs a bit. "But you really should listen to the others, Princess. I am not nice."   
  
"Oh, it's you, Jaaku." Tenchi says. Sasami blinks at what he says then shrieks a bit when Ryo-oki leaps off her head. Ryo-oki runs over to Jaaku and sniffs at his leg. Jaaku blinks and looks down at the cabbit.  
  
"Hello there, who are you?" Ryo-oki speaks cheerfully and jumps up on his shoulder. Jaaku closes one eye and laughs a bit as Ryo-oki plants her front two feet on his cheek and starts talking to him. "Yes, I see. So you too are one of Washu's creations."   
  
"Her name is Ryo-oki. She's a cabbit!" Sasami giggles and watches Ryo-oki and Jaaku.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you, Ryo-oki. My name is Jaaku." Jaaku says and reaches up, shaking Ryo-oki's paw playfully. Ryo-oki smiles happily and starts talking to Jaaku quickly. "No. Is that so? Really? That is interesting." Jaaku says with a grin and looks at Sasami.   
  
"Oh, can you understand Ryo-oki?" Sasami asks in awe. Jaaku nods and looks back to Ryo-oki.  
  
"I can. She says that you are her favorite person because you are so nice. She also says Lord Tenchi is her favorite also because he gives her carrots." He explains and glances at Tenchi. Tenchi grins sheepishly and rubs his head. Sasami giggles and runs up to Jaaku with a smile.  
  
"My name is Sasami."  
  
Jaaku looks down at her and nods. "I know. You may not know this but I have seen you when you were just a small child, Princess." Sasami's eyes widen in awe and she looks up at him.  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes, back on Jurai. I did serve the Jurai Emperor for those many years, after all." He explains and runs two fingers over Ryo-oki's back.  
  
"Wow! But that was Sento right?" Jaaku nods and she clasps her hands in front of her. "Are you really Jaaku? The one the Galaxy Police want to arrest?"  
  
"I see you have been speaking to those detectives. Yes, I am Jaaku. But don't you worry, Princess, I am only about half as bad as they say I am." He says and winks at her. She giggles at him and smiles. He returns the smile but then looks toward Tenchi and speaks more sternly. "However you do not think so, do you?" Tenchi blinks and looks around to see who he is talking about. "You can't hide it from me. I already know how you feel about me so you might as well come out with it."   
  
"Wha.....me?" Tenchi asks and points to himself.   
  
Jaaku laughs and sets his hand on Sasami's head, "She thinks I do not know she is here." He looks down at her and winks again, "Watch this, Sasami." She blinks at him and suddenly he disappears in a flash of blue light. She looks around as both he and Ryo-oki disappeared. Tenchi looks around too and they are left wondering what is going on. After a moment, a figure raises up from the ground behind Tenchi.  
  
"Is he gone?"   
  
Tenchi jumps a foot and whips around to find Ryoko peering around. "Ryoko! Don't scare me like that!"   
  
"Shhhh, he is still here somewhere. I can almost.....feel him." She says quietly and looks around. Suddenly they hear loud yelling and all look above Ryoko to find Jaaku coming down at them. Shibo-Ken-bo's upper blade is fully grown and speeding towards Ryoko. "Look out!" Ryoko yells and pushes Tenchi out of the way. She closes her fist and her own sword appears in her hand just in time to stop Jaaku's blade. Jaaku lands on the ground and grins at her, holding her blade against hers. Ryo-oki just looks at them both oddly from atop of Jaaku's shoulder.  
  
"Hello, Ryoko."   
  
"Ugh, I knew you couldn't be trusted." She growls and pushes him back, holding her sword ready again. He chuckles and spins his hilt, then brings it to a stop with the blade pointed at her.   
  
"Jaaku, what are you doing?!" Tenchi yells and stands up from being pushed by Ryoko.  
  
Jaaku blinks and looks at him, "You two are far too uptight. I want to see how powerful Ryoko is. What better way than to see for myself."  
  
"What?" Ryoko demands and glares at him.  
  
"Come on, Ryoko, you know your blood boils to see just what I can do also. Don't you even want to see how you would fare against your big brother?" Jaaku says with a smirk.  
  
Ryoko looks at him for a moment, then grins and nods, "Maybe I do. Kicking your butt might just make my day. But not here."   
  
"Goooood, then where would you suggest?"  
  
"How about Washu's lab. Plenty of space and things to break." Ryoko says devilishly.   
  
"I like the way you think, Ryoko. Then by all means, lead the way." Jaaku grins back. Ryoko lets out a small chuckle and fades away from view. Jaaku's blade disappears from his hilt and he looks at Ryo-oki, "You may want to sit this one out." Ryo-oki nods and jumps from his shoulder, running back over to Sasami. Jaaku grins and closes his eyes, disappearing in a flash of blue light. Tenchi and Sasami blink and look at each other.  
  
  
Washu is typing in her computer with a smile on her face. The information about Jaaku runs down the panel in front of her and she leans back to read it. If not for the huge explosion rocking her off her chair, she would have been able to finish.   
  
"What the!?" She jumps to her feet and sees a dying light in the distance of her lab. She breaks into a run towards it and fears one of her experiments might have gotten lose. She arrives in a portion of her lab and finds her equipment in ruins. Pieces of metal, scorch marks and long gashes in the floor dot what she sees and her jaw drops. "What in the worl....." She is interrupted by Ryoko skidding on her feet back next to her and slamming back into a huge piece of machinery. Ryoko shakes it off and doesn't see Washu standing there. "Ryoko! What are you doing!?" Suddenly a blue blast of energy comes flying at Ryoko and she leans quickly the other way to avoid it. The blast freezes the machine she flew into and she looks at it for a moment. Washu is about to yell again when Ryoko suddenly jumps away just in time to avoid Jaaku's fist. Instead his fist connects with the machine and shatters the frozen metal. "Jaaku!?" He doesn't notice her either and looks up after Ryoko. He grips Shibo-Ken-bo with both hands and leaps into the air after her. Washu looks at the chaos in her lab and looks to see where they went. Jaaku brings his blade right at Ryoko but she blocks it with her own sword. Not being able to fly, Jaaku falls to the ground with a thud and quickly looks up at her. Ryoko dives down at him and raises one hand out, firing orange energy blasts at him. Jaaku hops from side to side to avoid them and gets a grin. He raises his right hand up and a small blue energy ball appears behind his palm. The energy channels through the orb in his hand and comes out a fire ball in the palm of his hand. He thrusts his hand forward and hurls the fireball at the approaching Ryoko. She fades and reappears to the side of it. The fireball keeps going until it hits a large holding tank. The glass shatters and sends a giant squid-like creature onto the lab floor along with hundred gallons of liquid. Washu's face starts to get red as she looks at them destroying her lab. Ryoko keep flying at Jaaku and gets a grin herself. Suddenly her image splits into two and both of them now speed towards him. Jaaku winces at them then grin himself. A blur of energy raises off him and in between the two Ryoko's. They both stop midair and look up to see another Jaaku right above them.   
  
"What the...." Both Ryokos start to say in unison when the one Jaaku kicks both legs out and knock them away from each other. One of the Ryokos lands on a ledge of a huge machine while the other lands with a hard thud on her feet in front of the other Jaaku, cracking the floor. The airborne Jaaku lands over on the machine with the other Ryoko while the one holding Shibo-Ken-bo looks at the other Ryoko.  
  
"You are not the only one who has a doppleganger." He grins and tosses Shibo-Ken-bo up into the air. The other Jaaku holds his hands behind him and catches it, spinning it around to the other Ryoko. Both Ryokos grin again and both create their swords. Both blades erupts from Shibo-Ken-bo and the other Jaaku holds up his hands, both orbs glowing brightly. They are about to resume their fight when Washu finally explodes in rage.  
  
"Would you two not destroy my lab!? This is not a sparring ring! What do you two think you are doing!? Look at my poor equipment! You two are ruining it!" She roars and heaves deep breaths, glaring at them both. All four of them blink and peer at her. Then the two Ryokos look back to the distracted Jaaku and smirk. The one on the machine swings her sword down in the middle of Shibo-Ken-bo and knocks the surprised Jaaku off the side. At the same time, the other Ryoko grabs Jaaku's wrists and steps forward, headbutting him in the face. He winces and snaps his head back but she isn't done. She lets out a demented laugh and lifts him off the ground by the wrists. Then she slings him down onto the ground with a hard thud, making the floor crack again. Right as she jumps back, the other Jaaku hits the one on the ground and they merge back together again. Shibo-Ken-bo hits the ground with a loud clang next to his hand. Both Ryokos appear as one over him and puts a sword to his throat. Jaaku opens his eyes weakly and groans.   
  
"Well, I guess I win. What do you think about that?" She proclaims triumphantly and looks down at him. He looks at her sword and then starts to laugh.  
  
"All right, I give. I must admit, you really are good, Ryoko."   
  
She chuckles to herself, "I know it. You aren't so bad yourself, Jaaku." She pulls her sword away and holds her hand out to him. He looks at her for a moment, then takes her hand and picks up Shibo-Ken-bo at the same time. She pulls him to his feet but they keep their hands locked. They both laugh and look at each other, a look of mischief on their faces.  
  
"Look at my lab! Who is going to clean this mess up!?" Washu roars again and they both look at her.   
  
"Oh uhm, sorry." Jaaku says sheepishly and smiles innocently at her.   
  
"Yeah, just get Ayeka to do it." Ryoko adds and gives her own innocent smile. Before Washu can scream back at them, they both disappear in a flash of blue light. She steams for a moment, then lets out a sigh and drops to her knees in the rubble.   
  
"My lab....."  
  
  
Laughter filled the woods as a cool wind whipped through the trees. Ryoko is sitting crossed legged in a small clearing with a red face from laughing so much. Jaaku is leaning on a tree and his hilt behind his back. He is laughing just as hard and rubbing his head.  
  
"That was a hoot! I don't think I have ever seen Washu so angry before. Wow, we should do that more often." Ryoko says, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"I haven't had that much fun in a millennia." Jaaku admits and looks at Ryoko. "You fight very well, Ryoko. For only being a kid." He smirks and laughs a bit at her.  
  
"Yeah well, you fight pretty good for an old guy." Ryoko quips back and grins back at him. He stifles a laugh and smiles at her for a moment. She just looks back at him and there is a dead silence for a moment.  
  
"My little sister. It's a bit odd. I don't exactly know what to think about you, Ryoko."   
  
She blinks a bit, "You don't? Well, I don't really know what to think of you, either." Neither of them say anything else. They just sit in silence looking at each other, gathering their thoughts. 


	9. Kyu

  
  
  
  
Nine  
  
  
"Ayeka? What are you doing outside?"   
  
Tenchi's question catches Ayeka staring into the woods blankly as she sits on the steps outside of the Masaki household. She blinks for a moment then peers at Sasami and Tenchi.  
  
"What?" Ayeka realizes how improper she is sitting and quickly stands up. She bows in embarrassment and lets her violet hair cover her red face. "I am sorry, Tenchi. I was just sitting outside to get some fresh air."   
  
"Uhm, it's okay, Ayeka. You don't have to get so worried about it." Tenchi assures her and shifts his weight uncomfortably.   
  
"Well, Miss Ayeka, are you feeling better?" Washu inquires as she comes out of the house. "I thought you were going to stand there all day and look at my Jaaku." Washu says with a laugh and Ayeka goes beet red again.  
  
"Jaaku?" Tenchi asks and tilts his head a bit, looking at Ayeka. Ayeka covers her face and Washu laughs between her teeth.   
  
"Hi, everyone." The voice of Kiyone comes from behind and they all turn to look at her. She looks like she is having a very bad day. Mihoshi just smiles cheerfully and waves to everyone.  
  
"Oh, hello Miss Kiyone. Are you and Mihoshi okay?"  
  
Kiyone nods at Tenchi's question and lets out a belated sigh. Just then some loud voices come from the path from the woods and everyone looks to see two figures walking up. Washu immediately recognizes who it is and gets a small grin tugging at the corner of her lips. Ryoko blurts out laughing and looks Jaaku walking next to her. "So then, Ayeka goes into the hot springs and I just happen to get my hand tangled on her towel. Off comes the towel right in front of Tenchi!" She roars with laughter again and Jaaku also bursts out laughing. Ayeka is horrified at the subject they are talking about and gets really mad at Ryoko.  
  
"You have entirely too much fun torturing Princess Ayeka, my little sister." Jaaku says and laughs. Ryoko nods with a grin and finally stops as they both reach the others. Jaaku does the same and greets them all, a special smirk going in the direction of the GP officers.  
  
"Well, it seems you two lab wreckers are having a good time." Washu says and crosses her arms lightly over her chest.  
  
"Yeah, it seems Jaaku isn't as big a jerk as I thought he was. But he's close." Ryoko says and steps in close to Jaaku, sliding her arm around his waist. Jaaku grins and gives everyone the peace sign, putting his arm around Ryoko's neck and hanging over her shoulder. Washu's lips turn into a smile at the two and everyone else can't help but smile also. Everyone except for Kiyone. She narrows her eyes and starts to slide her hand over her pistol. Jaaku turns his head and whispers something into Ryoko's ear, which makes her nod evilly.   
  
"Stop right there, Jaaku!" Kiyone yells and throws her hands forward, clasped around a missing gun. "What?!" Her yell startles everyone and she looks at her empty hands with a twitch.  
  
"Now now, officer Kiyone. We can't have any of that." Ryoko says with a wink as she reappears next to Jaaku. She twirls Kiyone's pistol around her finger and laughs triumphantly. Jaaku claps his hands together in applause and smiles, glancing at her.  
  
"Bravo, Ryoko. I could not have done it better myself." Ryoko bows to him and gives him a thank you.   
  
"Return that to me! It is Galaxy Police property!" Kiyone demands and points her finger at Ryoko. Ryoko smirks and flips the pistol up, catching in her palm.  
  
"Is that so?" She squeezes her hand and crushes the pistol into a smoking chunk of metal. She drops it to the ground and Kiyone stares at her blankly, dropping her hand down. Both Jaaku and Ryoko erupt into laughter.  
  
"Well done, sis." Jaaku congratulates her and they slap each other's hands. Kiyone falls to her knees and looks at the ground with a sigh.   
  
"I am a terrible Galaxy Police officer." Mihoshi pats her on the shoulder in concern.   
  
"Don't say that, Miss Kiyone. I think anybody would have problems with those two." Tenchi consoles her and smiles sheepishly at the two laughing demons. Kiyone sighs again and Jaaku looks at her, slowly dying off from his laughter.  
  
"Oh, do not be so down, Detective." He says and disappears from in Ryoko's arm. He reappears next to her and leans forward, "You have done rather well, actually. You are probably the best one yet."   
  
"Go away, you criminal." Kiyone says blandly and glances at him.   
  
"Well, I tried." He says and shrugs. Then he looks at Mihoshi and smiles, his fangs peeking out beyond his cheeks. "How about you, Detective First Class Mihoshi. Don't you want to arrest me?" She swallows hard and takes a step back, her pupils shrinking a bit. "Oh, don't worry. I won't hurt you. Besides, out of all the officers who have tried to arrest me, you are by far the most beautiful. How could I blemish such a rose?" Jaaku says quietly and takes her hand in his. He brings it up to his lips and touches the back of it in a soft kiss.  
  
"Oh my!" Mihoshi shrieks and turns her red face, giggling lightly. All the others sweatdrop and Ryoko rubs her head.  
  
"Maybe I should try something like that." She fades away and appears next to Tenchi. In a quick motion, Tenchi finds himself being leaned back by Ryoko and she leans in close to him. "Tenchi, you smell as good as a flower and I would never hurt ya." Tenchi blinks and swallows nervously.  
  
"Ryoko, what? Let me go.....ah...stop! What are you doing?" Ryoko giggles evilly and keeps leaning in closer. Sasami clasps her hands in front of her and smiles cheerfully but her sister hardly is so calm. Ayeka explodes in anger and puts one hand on Tenchi's forehead and one on Ryoko's. She uses all her strength to push their heads apart and yells at Ryoko.  
  
"Do not touch Lord Tenchi like that! Let go, you devil woman!"   
  
"You let go of me!" Ryoko says and pushes her head against Ayeka's hand. Tenchi is trying to not get his head pulled off as the other two yell threats at each other. Washu smiles and watches her two creations cause some havoc. She peers over at Jaaku and he has his arms around Mihoshi lightly. Her red face is staring up into his and he is whispering to her.  
  
"Detective Mihoshi, you are not like the rest. I feel you actually....understand me. You do, don't you?"   
  
"Ohhh...." Mihoshi giggles and looks away, trying to hide her red face. Jaaku grins and tilts his head towards hers.  
  
"Detective, please allow a humble criminal the honor of kissing one of the great Detectives of the Galaxy Police." Mihoshi looks up at him and sighs dreamily.  
  
"Okay, but who would that be?"   
  
Jaaku gets a big monstrous sweatdrop and looks at her for a moment. "Uhm, that would be you."   
  
"Oh...." She sighs again and nods, closing her eyes. Jaaku smiles and leans in closer to her, brushing his lips lightly against hers. Just as she expects him to kiss her, he steps past her walks towards Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi, I have a plan."  
  
Mihoshi falls forward and sits up on her knees, looking around. "Wha...what happened?" She looks at Kiyone for a moment and then places her hands on her cheeks, her face going a bit red again. "I think he likes me, Kiyone."   
  
"Oh shut up, Mihoshi." Kiyone growls and glares at her.  
  
"Tenchi, we need to talk." By this time Tenchi was sitting on the ground with a dizzy look on his face. Ryoko and Ayeka were still going at it behind him as Jaaku walked up to him. "What are you doing on the ground?" Tenchi just rubs his head and looks up at him. "Well, anyway I was thinking. Those scouters probably know we are here. We should move and go somewhere a bit more....seclusive."  
  
"Uhm, it sounds like a good idea. Where did you have in mind?" Tenchi asks and staggers up to his feet.   
  
Jaaku chuckles to himself and holds out his hand, putting up his pinkie and ring finger. "Two words.....hot springs."  
  
  
"Oh yeah! I can't wait! I looooove hot springs."   
  
Ryoko's cheers put a smile on Jaaku's face and he looked at the steam coming up from behind the fence. The whole group of them walk around to the entrance and see the sparkling, bubbling pools of water. Ryoko cheers and holds her fists to her cheeks. "Drinking sake and sitting in hot springs. Two things a girl could do forever!" Jaaku smiles at her for a moment and then his glance moves down to the small girl next to him. Washu's eyes move up to him, then she turns her head and smiles cheerfully at him. Jaaku tilts his head a bit, then manages to smile back at her slightly. "Last one in is a wet princess!" Ryoko yells and appears behind Jaaku. She shoves her hands in his back and sends him flying through the air towards the springs. He can't even manage to yell her name before making a big splash, sending a column of water into the air.  
  
"Ryoko..." Tenchi says and smirks at her.  
  
She smiles innocently and looks at him, "What?" He just shakes his head and looks back over the water.  
  
"Where is he?" Sasami asks and Ryo-oki leans of her head a bit to look over the settling water. They all look over the water and don't see anything for a long time.  
  
"Maybe we got lucky and he drown." Kiyone says in a huff and walks off towards the house. They all wait a bit longer and Ryoko rubs her head.  
  
"Where is he? I didn't hit him that hard." She lets out a quick breath and disappears. She reappears floating over the water and looks down at it. "Jaaku?" She floats with her head close to the water and looks at her own reflection. Suddenly two hands shoot out of the water and grab her by the shoulders.  
  
"Gotcha!" Jaaku yells as he comes up from the water, holding her.  
  
"No wait, Jaaku! Don't you dare or I....." Ryoko protests loudly but Jaaku quickly falls back underwater, pulling her down with him. A moment later they both come back up and Jaaku brushes his wet hair back.  
  
"Heh, you look a bit wet, Ryoko." Ryoko looks at her wet clothes and then glares at him. Then she pushes both her hands through the water and sends a wave of water at him. He turns his head and closes one eye, "Hey, I am already wet. Are you going to make me more wet?" She chuckles and keeps doing it.  
  
"I am gonna try!" They both start laughing loudly and the group watches them for a bit.  
  
"Well, I am going to go get ready." Washu says with a smile and heads towards the house.   
  
"Me too! Come on, Ryo-oki." Sasami says and follows with the cabbit in tow. Ayeka watches them a bit longer, then also heads for the house. Tenchi looks at Mihoshi and she is watching with a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay, Mihoshi?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I am great." She smiles cheerfully at him and they both start walking towards the house. After a while, Jaaku and Ryoko stop and look around.  
  
"Hey, where did everyone go?" Ryoko says and wrings out one of her sleeves. Jaaku shakes his head vigorously, sending water flying from his hair.   
  
"I don't know. Maybe to go settle in." Ryoko nods and pushes her hands through her wet hair. "Hey Ryoko, so this is one of your favorite places?" Ryoko smiles at him a nods.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice to just sit in the springs and forget all your worries." She turns from him and looks into the night sky. "Sitting out under the stars, drinking bottles of sake. It is all just so great." She feels his hand touch her stomach and he slides his arms around her from behind. He fans his fingers out and holds her close.  
  
"Sounds great." His quiet voice makes her turn her head slightly, her cheeks getting slightly red. She sets her hand on his arms and leans her head back into his chest.  
  
"I think I like this too." He laughs a bit at her and she can feel his head nod.  
  
"So do I, Ryoko. So do I." 


	10. Juu

  
  
  
  
Ten  
  
  
  
  
The door to the hot springs slides shut silently and Kiyone's slim figure turns to the steaming springs wrapped in a towel. She takes in a deep breath and smiles a bit, "Ah, this will be perfect. Even Galaxy Police detectives need a little relaxation time." she says to herself and slowly walks to the steaming water. She dips her foot in and feels the warm water. She smiles a bit more and steps in up to her knees. She looks around to see if anybody else is in the springs but hears nothing. She reluctantly starts to loosen her towel and keeps looking around. "They are all eating so I will have a little time to relax." she says and removes her towel from her body.  
  
"Well, now that's something I didn't expect to see when I came here." a quiet voice says from in the steam. Kiyone freezes and blinks, looking through the steam. A slight wind blows some steam away and none other than Jaaku is sitting in the springs across from her, a light smirk on his face.   
  
"Jaaku?" she asks. Suddenly she reaches down and picks up her pistol she brought out. She raises it up at him and narrows her eyes, "I have you now. You will finally be arrested, Jaaku." she says triumphantly.  
  
Jaaku raises an eyebrow and takes a sip of some sake he has, "Yes, it seems that way. Just one question, are you going to put in your report that you arrested me with nothing on other than that headband?" he asks calmly. She blinks and remembers that she doesn't have her towel on any longer. She shrieks and drops the gun into the water then grabs her towel in a panic. She throws on around herself and looks at him with a beet red face. He looks up from his sake and tilts his head a little bit, "Well, now you don't have a gun so what are you going to do?" he asks.  
  
She looks into the water and winces slightly, "Dammit, where did it go?" she asks and dips her hand into the water looking for it.  
  
He watches her and sets his sake down on a rock, "Looking for this?" he asks and raises his hand out of the water. In it is her dripping pistol and he smirks, "Now you are truly in a pickle." He says.  
  
She looks at him and stands straight, "Return that to me, it's Galaxy Police property." she demands.  
  
He laughs and wraps his hand around it, "You are really something. I guess they teach being persistent in Special Ops, ne?" he asks. She growls at him but is unable to do anything about it right now. "You are far too involved with your work, officer. Little girls like you should take some time to relax and remove the sticks from where they are shoved up so tight." He says and tosses it to her.  
  
She catches it and glares at him, "Little girl? You are one big jerk. I came here to relax also and what do I find? Criminal scum floating in the water." she says and lowers the gun down. He returns the glare and stands up so the water is around his thin waist.  
  
She is distracted by his dripping body but regains her composure as he talks, "Be careful, officer. I may not be as nice I as I usually am. Your little gun is nothing to me. I could destroy you right now if I wanted to." He says and his eyes glow slightly.  
  
She doesn't flinch and grips her gun tightly, "Then why don't you?" she says flatly.  
  
He is surprised by her question and blinks, "I didn't expect that one. Oh well, stay or leave. I don't care just don't bug me." He says and sits back down in the water. She glares at him more and plays with the pistol in her hand. He grabs his sake and turns from her, drinking it heavily. She sighs lightly and sets the pistol down on a rock, then dips into the water. She keeps her eye on him but moves to the other side of the springs. He turns his head and looks at her, then back away. She reluctantly closes her eyes and sits down deep in the water, sighing in contentment. A long silence follows except for the occasional pouring of sake into a bowl from Jaaku.  
  
After a while of it, she opens her eyes and looks at his silhouette in the steam, "Drinking quite a lot of that, aren't you?" she says sternly.  
  
"What's it to you?" his voice floats back.  
  
She holds the top of her arm with her other hand and sighs, "Nothing, nevermind."  
  
There is another silence but this time Jaaku interrupts it, "Why do you all pursue me so? All I want to be is left alone." He says. She tilts her head slightly and sees his orange eyes locked on her through the steam.  
  
"You want to know why the Galaxy police are after you? You one of the most wanted criminals in the universe! You killed millions of people! You've destroyed whole galaxies! You are the reason the Special Ops section of the GP was created! You think you can go around doing those kind of things and then just get away with it? You will be arrested and punished for your crimes." she says getting a little angry.   
  
"I will not deny I have done all those things you have just said, but I will tell you this, I was under Dargon's control when that happened. I will not be taken in until I have destroyed Dargon, not by you, Mihoshi or any Galaxy Police officer. If you try and stop me I will not hesitate to kill you. I am not proud of what I did but I am going to make sure it could never happen again. Dargon has to be destroyed." Jaaku says coldly, his usual smile gone. She calms down a bit and digests what he said and he looks away from her, "All I want is for you Galaxy Police agents to stay out of my way until I stop Dargon." He says.  
  
"And after that?" she asks and turns to him.  
  
His orange eyes move to the side and look at her, "After that.....whatever happens, happens. I will worry about it when the time comes." She looks at him with a look of confusion and slides her headband off her head, letting her long green hair fall into the water a bit.   
  
"You are so very complex. Your file suggests that you would be some kind of ruthless killer that loved destroying life." she says and sets the headband next to her gun.  
  
He turns his head to her and pours more sake, "Not what you expected? Figures, you Galaxy Police are all alike. Do you know how many officers have tried to kill me without ever saying one word? They just try with their pathetic pistols to make a name for themselves. 'The Officer that brought in Jaaku', yes it would be quite an honor. I wish you all would just leave me alone." He says and takes a deep drink. She still just looks at him, trying to figure him out. "It seems I will live my life constantly butting heads with you people. It would make both our lives easier if you just entered Jaaku as being killed before apprehension." He says.  
  
"I...can't do that. You have to serve your sentence given to you by a Judicial Judge. You have to pay for what you did." she says.  
  
"Yeah, I figured you would say something like that. Nobody can stop me until I find Dargon. Take my advice and stay out of my way until I do." He says and disappears in the steam once again. He leans back on a rock and sips the liquid in his bowl. After setting the empty bowl down next to a half-filled jug of sake, he closes his eyes and sighs lightly. He hears some water being disturbed and figures it's about time that she left him alone. Suddenly a figure emerges from the steam in front of him and he opens one eye to see Kiyone looking at him. "I thought I said to leave me alone." He says quietly and shuts the eye once again. She has her hands clasped out in front of her and just looks at him. He opens his eye after hearing no sound and looks at her, "What? Am I breaking another law or something by sitting on a rock in a 'no rock sitting' zone?" he says sarcastically. Then she does something that take him by surprise and smiles, even laughs a bit. He blinks and stares at her, "Okay, what's the deal? Is this some tactic to try and arrest me again?" he asks. She just looks at him with a slight smile and shakes her head. "Then what? Is there something particularly interesting about me that you are investigating?" he asks.  
  
She goes a bit red and rubs her hands together nervously, "Well, you could say that. I am just shocked that you are not anything like your profile at the GP headquarters." she says.  
  
"Yeah well, your information agents never could seem to get much right. First off I am a demon, not a devil. Although I do enjoy the name ShiboNoAkuma, it's very me." He says and smiles a bit.  
  
She stops smiling and dims a bit, "Do you know what kind of fear that name instills on the name of cadets? They have a whole course about the criminal Jaaku when you are promoted into the Special Ops. You are the one criminal that no Galaxy Police officer wants to be assigned to alone." she says.  
  
"Well, you aren't alone. You have Mihoshi to try and help you arrest me. Didn't fare to well last time, did you?" he says and grins.  
  
She narrows her eyes at him and sets her hand on her hip, "Yeah well, next time you'll be the one who gets restrained. I won't go as easy on you." she says.  
  
He smirks and shakes his head, "You are the most unusual officer that has ever pursued me. Even knowing I could destroy you in an instant, you still try and try. It's very.......annoying." he says and crosses his arms.   
  
"Maybe I don't believe you couldn't destroy me in an instant. I will bring you in, Jaaku. It's only a matter of time." she says.  
  
"We'll see, in the mean time...why did you come over here?" he asks and raises an eyebrow. Her face goes red once again and she looks at the water. "Oh, I see. Isn't their some kind of rule against officers finding their criminals attractive? Although Mihoshi doesn't seem to care." He says blandly.  
  
She looks at him and goes even more red, "I don't......I...I...you are just so arrogant." She almost yells at him.  
  
He closes his eyes and nods, "Perhaps, but if it wasn't true you wouldn't have come over here, hmm?" He leans back against the rock again and takes a deep breath. "Maybe that sweatband is cutting air off to you brain. It wouldn't be the smartest career move to get involved with a high level criminal." He says. There is no answer and he opens one eye, "What, are you still here? I thought I told you to go away. Go arrest a jay walker or something." He says but the look on her face makes him open his other eye. Her face is red and she looks like she is going to explode in anger. "Uhm, just kidding?" he says and his pupils shrink. She grabs the top of his head and dunks him under the water. Then she lets go, crosses her arms and looks away with a huff. He slowly comes back out of the water and his green hair is draped all over his face. He stands up and turns to her, pointing his finger angrily, "What the hell was that for!?" he roars.  
  
"Arrogant jerk. Serves you right." She quips and keeps her head turned.  
  
"Jerk!?! Wha....nobody has ever dared!"   
  
"Hmph, somebody should have done it a long time ago. Someone needed to knock your ego down a few levels anyway." She says blandly. He starts to get red in the face and glares at the back of her head.  
  
"Who do you think you are?! Let me tell you one thing, if you weren't so drop dead beautiful, I would be drowning you in this water right now!" He yells and breathes heavily as he glares at her. She turns around to yell back but finally clicks on what he just said.   
  
"Beautiful?"   
  
He huffs a bit and looks at her oddly, "What?" He really didn't know he said it either and was peering at her like she was crazy.  
  
"You think I am....beautiful?" She tilts her head a bit and looks at his just as confused expression.  
  
"Beautiful? How about annoying, aggravating or absolutely a pain in my neck instead?" He smirks and looks away.  
  
She gets mad again and raises her finger at him, "Listen here, Jaaku, I don't care if you are the most handsome guy I have   
ever seen! You are just a stupid criminal that needs to spend some time in prison! You are arrogant, egotistical and just flat out rude!" The two glare at each other growling and the steam from the water begins to surround them both.  
  
  
"Kiyone?"   
  
Mihoshi walks along the edge of the spring and looks through the steam. "Kiyoooooone. Where are you? I am going to go get ready to sit in the springs. Are you in here?" Mihoshi sticks her hands on the pockets of her jacket and stops. Through the steam, she hears some whispering coming from behind a rock and blinks. Then a high giggle and Kiyone's voice whispering to someone. "Kiyone?"   
  
"Shhhh! I hear Mihoshi." Kiyone's voice whispers in the steam and then her figure appears from behind the rock. "Uhm, what is it, Mihoshi?"  
  
Mihoshi smiles at her, "There you are? I have been looking for you. Why....is your face all red?"   
  
Kiyone's face goes even more red and she rubs her head sheepishly. "Oh, it must be the steam."  
  
"Okay. I am going to go change to get in, all right?" Kiyone nods still with the odd look on her face and Mihoshi skips off towards the house. Kiyone watches her and lets out a sigh of relief. Suddenly a hand reaches up and grabs her towel. She is yanked back behind the rock right into the arms of Jaaku. She giggles and puts her hands against his chest.   
  
"Shhhh, someone will hear us."   
  
"So? There is plenty of steam around." He assures her and smiles cheerfully at her. She loses herself in his orange eyes and her face stays a light shade of red.  
  
"I....feel so odd right now. I shouldn't be feeling this towards you. I am a Galaxy Police Officer and you are Jaaku. I just.....don't know what to think."  
  
"Then don't think." He says and slides his arms completely around her.  
  
She looks into his eyes for a bit longer, "Jaaku? Do you feel anything? Or is this just another mind game like with Mihoshi?"  
  
Jaaku thinks for a moment, then his face softens. "Oddly enough, I think I do feel something. It's....very strange. It's like what I feel for Ryoko." She nods blankly and reaches up, pushing some of his spiky hair back. "You are doing something to me, Kiyone. If all the Galaxy Police could do this, I'd be caught by now." She blurts out a laugh and then leans her head forward, covering her mouth with her hand. He smiles as she looks back up into his eyes. Finally, she leans forward and kisses him softly. The forbidden kiss takes him off guard but he slowly closes his eyes and kisses her back. 


	11. Juu-ichi

  
  
  
  
Eleven  
  
  
  
Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami and Ryoko all stroll out of the house to get ready to get into the springs. They are actually being rather civil towards one another and not bickering. Of course the main focus on this was Ayeka and Ryoko. They all walk to the edge of the pools to find Mihoshi just barely dipping her foot in. She hears them approach and cheers to them.  
  
"Hi, everyone. Are you all getting in too?"  
  
"Yeah, isn't Kiyone already out here?" Tenchi inquires and looks around for her.  
  
"Well yeah. I saw her earlier but she was acting strange." Mihoshi quips and holds a single finger to her chin in thought. Tenchi is about to speak when some voices come from the fog. They all look to find Kiyone wade through the water to her followed closely by Jaaku. She is holding her towel loosely over her chest and has a little bit of a red face.  
  
"I am right here, Mihoshi."  
  
"Kiyone! And Jaaku too!" Mihoshi says happily and the gets a look of confusion. "But I thought you two hated each other." Kiyone goes a bit more red and looks at Jaaku sheepishly.  
  
"Officer Kiyone and I......settled our differences." Jaaku says calmly and glances at her. She smiles in relief but only further confuses the others. Except for Ryoko, who suddenly grins and disappears. She reappears in the water between them with a wicked smile.  
  
"Oh, I get it. So you 'settled' things, did you?" She starts to laugh softly and makes Kiyone go beet red. Jaaku looks smugly at her and she just leans in close to him. "Come on. You can't hide it from me. Did you kiss her, my dear brother?" Kiyone now goes pale and Ryoko continues to giggle wickedly. Suddenly Jaaku reaches around to her and grabs her towel around her chest. He yanks down and sends her into the water with a splash. She kicks and struggles until he lets her up. She stands, dripping wet and glares at him.  
  
"That, my sister, is my little secret." He grins at her and pats her cheek playfully. Ryoko gets steamed at him and opens her mouth to yell.  
  
"Is everyone here?" They all look at Washu as she slides the door to the house shut. She walks along slowly to the edge of the spring and sees the two. "Are you two at it again?" Jaaku and Ryoko smile innocently and lock their arms around each other.  
  
"Who us?" Ryoko asks.  
  
"We are never at it." Jaaku adds and gives Washu a big grin. Unknowingly, Kiyone looks at Ryoko with jealousy, knowing Jaaku's feelings towards her also.   
  
"What is it, little Washu? Why do you need us all?" Tenchi asks.  
  
"First I would like you all to get comfortable."   
  
Heeding Washu's request, they all gather into the spring on some sitting rocks. Ryoko and Jaaku sit still locked in arms, which makes Kiyone even more jealous. Tenchi sits down warily, looking between all the girls and feeling a bit relieved there is at least one more guy. Ayeka sits a little bit away from him, too shy to sit any closer. Jaaku grins and leans over, whispering into Ryoko's ear. She looks at Tenchi, then grins widely. She whispers something back into Jaaku's ear, then lightly kisses him on the cheek. As her lips touch his cheek, she disappears only to reappear back between Tenchi and Ayeka. She throws her arms around Tenchi and smiles seductively. Tenchi groans and tries to pull her off but she won't let go. Ayeka looks over and gets really mad but Jaaku gets her attention. She looks over at him and he winks at her with a seductive smile of his own. Her eyes go blank and she can't help but stare at him. Mihoshi breaks it up by plopping down right next to him with a smile. Jaaku looks at her, then to Kiyone. Kiyone huffs and crosses her arms, looking away. Jaaku's sighs in defeat and looks back to Washu. "Well, are you all finished now? Ryoko! I need your attention for five minutes so go sit by your brother. You don't mind, do you Mihoshi?"   
  
"Uhm, I guess not." Mihoshi says and slides a bit away from Jaaku. Ryoko just sticks her tongue out at Washu and snuggles up to Tenchi again.   
  
"Ryoko." Jaaku's voice catches her attention and he just looks at Washu blankly. Ryoko looks at her also and sees the serious look on her face. Ryoko sighs a bit and fades away. She reappears next to Jaaku with her arms crossed.   
  
"Well, since everyone is here, I am going to finally tell you something." Washu says and steps down into the water also. Ryoko mumbles a bit and feels a nudge from Jaaku. She looks over at him and he grins, looking back. She grins back and nudges him back with her elbow.   
  
"Jaaku, Ryoko, listen to your mother for once." Washu says sternly. Ryoko takes the opportunity to stick her tongue out at Washu once again.  
  
"I'm with her." Jaaku quips and smiles.  
  
"If you keep doing that, it make stay out, Ryoko. Anyway, this is about you Jaaku so I would listen." Washu says with a small grin. Jaaku loses his smile and his seriousness makes Ryoko pay attention also. As Washu prepares to speak, Kiyone feels something touch her hand under the water and blinks. She feels Jaaku's finger's interlock between hers and looks at him. He doesn't look back but just smiles lightly. She does the same and tightens her grip around his hand. "What I wanted to tell you all is......that I did not create Jaaku in the way that you see before you."  
  
Everyone freezes at her shocking news and slowly look at Jaaku. He just stares blankly at Washu and knows she isn't lying. Washu just stares back with eyes filling with memories of the past.  
  
  
"We are almost there. You can see Earth now."  
  
The dark room aboard the Hexum is filled with images of the planet Earth. His huge figure sent a shadow over the other figure sitting in the chair behind him.   
  
"I remember it well." The dark figures voice still ran chills up Dargon's back. Suddenly red lights start to blink in the room and some of the images change to another ship coming up from behind. A large Galaxy Police symbol is engraved on the front with the words, 'Special Ops' on it. This ship is much large and more advanced than the other battleships the Hexum destroyed before.  
  
"It is a Special Ops Cruiser, brother." Dargon points out and turns to the other figure. A soft laugh comes from the dark and then a voice.  
  
"Move the Hexum into the shadow of Earth's moon. I want them to reach Earth so when I destroy that ship, all will be able to see."   
  
Dargon waits a moment, then nods. "All right." He turns back to the images and they start to shift as the huge, black ship moves into the shadow of the moon.  
  
  
"You mean, you didn't create me like this?" Jaaku asks and raises his hands out of the water, staring at them.  
  
"Not in the form you see in a mirror. I did indeed create a Jaaku but he was drastically different from you." She says and sits down into the water fully.  
  
"You mean, there is another Jaaku out there somewhere?" Tenchi asks and slides a bit away from the girls warily.  
  
"No no, my dear boy. This is the Jaaku I created, but something happened long ago. You see, the Jaaku I created was only a mere boy. Feeling alone when my own child was taken from me, I decided to create a little boy." Washu says and closes her eyes. Jaaku stares at her and lowers his hand down into the water. All the others watch Washu intently except for Ryoko, who has her eyes locked on her brother. "It was five thousand years ago, and I was busy as always in my lab....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now, if the variable of the mass were to be multiplied by the....huh?" Washu says and looks down. She reaches behind a table and lifts up a small child about the age of four. The child has short, green hair that is just barely long enough to spike slightly. His young orange eyes stare happily at her and he giggles. "Oh, my little Jaaku. What are you up to? Come to see mommy while she works?" she says. She smiles and puts her forehead to the child's, "You are so adorable."   
  
"Professor Washu? I have the results of the test you wanted." An oddly familiar student says and approaches her.  
  
"Thank you, Kagato. I will look them over in a moment." She says and turns to him.  
  
"Yes, Professor" he says and sets a computer pad on her table. The child suddenly starts crying and pulls on Washu's lab coat.  
  
"Oh, what's wrong, Jaaku? It's only Kagato." she says.  
  
"I am afraid he doesn't like me too well, Professor." Kagato says.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kagato. He is just cranky because I caught him at the Nataki orbs again." She says.  
  
"He does have a fascination with them, doesn't he?" Kagato asks.  
  
"Yes, I don't know why. It must be because they sparkle brightly." She says and looks at Jaaku. By now he had leaned his head on her chest and fallen asleep. She smiles brightly and hugs him tightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nataki orbs?"   
  
Mihoshi's question makes Washu blink interrupted from her story and look at her.  
  
"Oh, yes. The Nataki orbs. Jaaku, raise your hands up." She says. Jaaku blinks and holds his hands up. Washu points to the elliptical orbs in his hands. "What you are looking at are two of the Nataki orbs. The other two are embedded in the hilt of Jaaku's sword. The Academy had acquired them in an excavation and were letting me examine them. Nobody knows where they came from and nobody could learn anything about them because all scans would be reflected. That's why you can't be scanned either, Jaaku." She explains and runs some water over her bare shoulder.  
  
They all peer at the orbs and Jaaku blinks, "Okay, so how did they get in me?"  
  
"Well, that's where the story all begins." Washu says. "Like I said before, Jaaku was a child. I had actually created him to stay a child all the time. Like Ryoko, I used my egg cells and the MASS to create him. I just manipulated his genes to make him a boy and to keep his form of a child. I also made him very cute and very nice." She says and grins at Jaaku. Jaaku sweatdrops and she smiles widely, "Well anyway, we were so happy. He made me so happy and he seemed like such a happy child. But one thing always got his attention, the Nataki orbs." She says.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young Jaaku staggers awkwardly through the lab with a smile. He looks at all the blinking machines and whirling gizmos. Washu's voice floats through the lab softly, "Jaaku...where are you? Don't wander off too far, my little one." Jaaku looks towards her voice and then smacks into a large tank. He falls back onto his butt and gets teary eyed, then four blue lights sparkle in the tank. Jaaku forgets about crying and leans towards the tank, seeing four elliptical orbs floating in the air. The sparkles reflect in his orange eyes and he smiles widely. He babbles and touches the tank but just as he does, Washu runs in and grabs him. "No Jaaku! Don't go near those. How many times have I told you?" She scolds him and he cries loudly reaching for the tank as she walks away with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yep, you always would go to that tank and look at those orbs. Even after I told you not to time after time. Some kids just never listen to their mothers." Washu says and looks at Ryoko.  
  
"Oh, gimme a break." Ryoko says and nudges Jaaku again.  
  
"So baby Jaaku liked those orbs but how do they get into his hands?" Ayeka asks and tries to keep her eyes to herself.  
  
"Well, it was about a year after I had created Jaaku." Washu says. "I was walking through the lab, checking on my many experiments. I had left Jaaku in the nursery but somehow he managed to get out."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jaaku!" Washu yells and runs through the shattered glass. Jaaku cries loudly and sits among the broken tank. Washu picks up the crying Jaaku and hugs him tightly, "Oh my little Jaaku. Are you all right?" she asks. She holds him a while as he calms down and slowly stops crying. She opens her eyes and looks into the black tank. She gasps and looks around on the ground, "The orbs, what happened to the orbs?" she says panicked.  
  
Then Jaaku spurts out a a babbled word, "Ma ba." He says.  
  
Washu looks at him and blinks, "You said mama!" she cheers. Then Jaaku holds his hand out and opens it slowly. She looks down and shrieks as the one of the orbs is sparkling in his hand. She panics and opens his other hand. Just like the other, an orb sparkles in his hand. She gasps and looks at him and two more sparkles shines from under his ruffled shirt. She lifts up the shirt and the other two orbs are attached in his collar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The orbs had merged with his body in his hands and his collar. I couldn't explain it and neither could anybody at the Academy." Washu says with a sigh.  
  
"That is horrible." Sasami says and holds a wet Ryo-oki tightly.  
  
"Yes, and that was the last time baby Jaaku would ever smile or say mama." Washu says.  
  
They all look at Jaaku and he rubs his head, "Um, okay. So that explains why I have the orbs but if I wasn't supposed to grow up, why did I?" he asks.  
  
"Well, the orbs had an unusual affect on you. From that day on, you started to grow up. In a matter of days you aged the equivalent of years." She explains.  
  
"How come I don't remember any of this? The first thing I recall is Dargon waking me up after the explosion." Jaaku says.  
  
"Well, as you started to grow, I became concerned. I placed you in a stasis tank and tried everything I could think of to stop the aging. I watched with tears as my little boy grew up to a young man within a week. Then as you became older, the orbs started to destabilize. One day, the orbs just overloaded. The ensuing explosion took the whole west wing of the Science academy along with my lab.....and Jaaku." She says solemnly.  
  
"Dargon told me he found me in space after you tried to destroy me. He said because the orbs I had in my body, you wanted to take them back from me. He said I was a lost experiment of yours and you only cared about my orbs." Jaaku says and looks at the orbs in his hands.  
  
"Oh, he lied to you. You were my beloved child that I thought I lost when the orb exploded. I have mourned over you for thousands of years and have never tried to create another male child." She says and looks at him. All the girls get teary eyed and Tenchi smiles.  
  
"This is all just.....so crazy." Ryoko says and takes Jaaku's hand. She looks at the orb in his palm intently and Jaaku smiles a bit watching her. Kiyone gets another look of jealousy and glares at Ryoko.   
  
"So I am who I am because of the Nataki orbs?" Washu nods at his question and closes her eyes.  
  
"I did not tell you before because I didn't want you to think yourself any less my child, Jaaku. Especially with the unpleasantness we have between us." Jaaku looks at her for a while, then suddenly snaps his head to the side. He stares off into the dark with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Jaaku, what is it?" Tenchi asks.  
  
"They.....have come."  
  
Everyone blinks for a moment then something starts beeping from where Kiyone's things are. She reaches over and picks up a watch-like device and activates it, sending a cracking voice into the air.  
  
"Officer Kiyone, do you read me? This is High Captain Landross. Do you copy? We have confirmation that Jaaku is on Earth. I repeat, the criminal Jaaku is on Earth. We are sending down more officers at this time to assist in his capture. Are you there, Detective Kiyone?"   
  
Kiyone's face goes pale and she slowly looks at Jaaku. He just keeps looking out in the direction of Tokyo. Before anybody can speak, he raises to his feet and starts moving through the water.  
  
"Jaaku! What are you doing?" Ryoko demands.  
  
"They know I am here. I have to go meet them."  
  
Kiyone goes even more pale and Ryoko stands up, shaking his fist at him. "Dammit! Why do you? Just leave, Jaaku! You can just hide until they leave."  
  
"I am through running from them. I will tell them to let me catch Dargon. Then they can do as they wish." Jaaku says and steps up the stairs. As he does, his bodysuit starts to appear around his body. As he steps out on the dry ground, his suit completes and he picks Shibo-Ken-bo up from it's resting place. He puts it along his back and turns to them slowly. "It has to be this way. I will return after I deal with the GP." He slowly looks at Kiyone and his eyes go empty. "And I will deal with them one way or the other." Before any of them can speak, he disappears in a flash of blue light.  
  
"Dammit, Jaaku!" Ryoko yells and punches her hand into the water.   
  
"He wouldn't....." Kiyone says and sinks into the water.  
  
"He wouldn't what? If you are worried he is going to hurt your buddies in the GP, well you should! And if he doesn't, then I will!" Ryoko threatens and Kiyone closes her eyes.  
  
"He won't hurt any of them"  
  
"What? What makes you think that, you lame brain!?" Ryoko roars.  
  
Kiyone slowly opens her eyes and looks blankly at Washu, "Because I made him promise that he would never harm another Galaxy Police officer again." 


	12. Juu-ni

  
  
  
  
  
Twelve  
  
  
"Now, I want this whole planet checked from mountain to sea. Leave no stone unturned. Leave no creature unchecked. I want Jaaku, not excuses."   
  
The huge man barking at the group of uniformed officers is drawing strange looks from people passing by. He has to be eight feet tall. A dark visor over his eyes and a large cap upon his head, he does not look like he could blend in very well anywhere. Hardly discreet for the Galaxy Police but these are special circumstances. The lines of officers cry out in unison.  
  
"Yes, High Captain!"  
  
"Very well, I don't need to remind you all who we are dealing with. This is Jaaku. Remember that." The High Captain looks far more serious than the officers are used to and they stir uneasily. Suddenly, a sparkling blue light appears behind the captain and catches all their attentions. "Now what?" The bulk of the man slowly spins to see a figure standing where the light was. The sunlight is fully illuminating the face of Jaaku as he has an empty smile, looking at all of them. "J--J-Jaaku!" The Captain almost chokes on his own words and steps back. The rest of the officers gasp at the site and stare at the lone figure.  
  
"Well, hello, Officers." Jaaku's smug grin is not pleasing High Captain Landross and he lets out a low grow. "My, there are certainly a lot of you. I would imagine you are not after Dargon."  
  
"J....Jaaku! It is you! We are here to end your reign of terror!"   
  
The Captain's word just amuse Jaaku even more and he grins even more, exposing his fangs. There is a very long, silent moment until someone runs in and breaks it. This person is Kiyone. Almost crashing her own ship as she tried to land so fast, she is a bit out of breath. "High Captain! I have information for you!" An equally out of breath Mihoshi comes trailing along and stands next to Kiyone, doubled over as she catches her breath.  
  
"Officer Kiyone, I am pleased in your performance here. It will be noted in my records that you located Jaaku and assisted in our capture." Kiyone goes white and looks back at Jaaku, afraid he will blame her for betraying him. Instead he doesn't even look at her, just grins smugly at Landross. He does not even make a move to get Shibo-Ken-bo. He just stands there with his arms crossed, his orange eyes glancing around at the overwhelming number of Galaxy Police officers. Kiyone turns back to face High Captain Landross in Jaaku's defense. Mihoshi stands next to her, reluctantly backing her ex-partner's decision to stand on Jaaku's behalf. The dozens of officers all hold their pistols ready to subdue Jaaku at the first order.  
  
"My my, it looks like you have half of the Special Operations force out here for little old me." Jaaku says and glances back at Landross.  
  
"Detectives Kiyone and Mihoshi, step away from the criminal. We will not miss this chance to capture Jaaku." Captain Landross demands and keeps his eyes fixed on Jaaku.  
  
"No! High Captain, I have some information that might clear Jaaku of all his crimes. He was under the control of Dargon during those crimes. We believe he is innocent!" Kiyone pleads to him.  
  
"We do? Is it true, Kiyone?" Mihoshi blinks and asks.  
  
"Jaaku, criminal offender 16. You are under arrest for the crimes of....." Captain Landross starts to recite and Jaaku laughs loudly.  
  
"What should you expect? All Galaxy Police commanders are the same. You are wasting your breath, Kiyone." He says.  
  
Kiyone steps right into Captain Landross's face and yells at him, "Sir! Did you hear what I told you? I said he could be innocent. There is no need for a fight!"   
  
"Sergeant! Take Detective Kiyone into custody for aiding and abbeding a known criminal!" Captain Landross yells. Two of the officers holster their pistols and grab Kiyone by the arms.   
  
"Hey! What are you doing!? Let me go!" Kiyone protests but the officers pull her back next to Captain Landross. Mihoshi steps forward to protest also when two more officers grab her also, taking her next to Kiyone.  
  
"Detectives Mihoshi and Kiyone, we will deal with your little mutiny later. First we will take Jaaku into custody, dead or alive." Captain Landross claims and pulls his own pistol out. Kiyone tries to get away to help Jaaku but the officers hold her back. Suddenly Jaaku starts laughing softly and his orange eyes slowly close.  
  
"This is a first. Galaxy Police officers arresting their own people because they have a difference of opinion. I didn't think you people would sink so low." he says.  
  
"Arrest him." Captain Landross orders and the officers start to advance on Jaaku.  
  
"I told you, Kiyone, it is a waste of breath. You all should thank this Detective, she indirectly saved your pathetic lives." Jaaku says quietly and opens his eyes, glowing a deep orange color. He slowly uncrossed his arms and the two orbs in his hands start to glow, as does the two in Shibo-Ken-bo. "I'd love to stay and play with you all, but I have a criminal of my own to capture. I came here to tell you to stay out of my way." He is about to shift dimensions when Captain Landross throws his hand towards one of the officers.  
  
"Now!" he yells loudly. The officer pulls an odd looking weapon from behind his back. On the end of it is a small disc with small hooks on the end. The officer raises it and there is a flash of bright light. The small disc cuts through the air in an instant and attaches itself to Jaaku's neck below his ear. A sudden burst of yellow energy runs through Jaaku's body and he yells loudly. The orbs in his body and hilt stop glowing and he falls to his knees, still yelling from the bolts of yellow energy coming from the disc.  
  
"Jaaku!" Kiyone yells and tries to pull away again. Jaaku breathes heavily as the bolts stop coming from the disc and he looks at the ground weakly.  
  
"You have a dimensional anchor device on your neck. Anytime you try and travel through dimensional rifts now, it will send massive amounts of demi-electric energy into your body. You cannot escape us now, Jaaku." Captain Landross says with a triumphant grin. Jaaku looks up at him and growls, his eyes starting to glow even more. He slowly rises to his feet weakly and places his hand over the device. The disc sends a pulse of energy into his hand and he pulls it away quickly. "Any attempt to remove it will also only harm yourself. It has already begun to drain your body of it's energy and soon you will be unconscious. Give up now and we will not harm you." Captain Landross says.   
  
"I would rather die." Jaaku says and both of the orbs in his hands start to glow. Captain Landross steps back and looks at him uneasily.  
  
"What....is going on? The disc should have disabled all his dimensional capabilities." he exclaims.  
  
"Dimensional travel is not the only thing these orbs are capable of. They also can destroy pathetic creatures such as your Special Operations Corps in a heartbeat." Jaaku says. There is a bit of a stalemate as the Captain weighs all of his options. Jaaku's glowing eyes lock upon Kiyone and see her expression. His promise to her was now endangering his freedom. She looked back at him, wondering if he would keep his promise.   
  
"Subdue him now!" Captain Landross yells suddenly. The officers all pounce on top of Jaaku instantly. However, as they reach him, Jaaku slams his palms together and yells.  
  
"How about a conflicting season?" There is a blinding flash of white light and all the officers cover their eyes. When the light fades away, the officers pull their hands down and see Jaaku is gone. Some of the officers are holding their faces, burned from the flash of energy. They scream in pain about how they are blind now. Captain Landross looks around quickly and his eyes come across Jaaku's form standing on the building high above them.  
  
"There! I want that criminal!" he yells and points. Jaaku quickly disappears from sight and Captain Landross looks at all his healthy officers. "I want a parameter search of this city. Give me all angles of coverage. I want Jaaku now! You have permission to open fire at first sight. Now go!" he roars. The officers concede and all filter out from the alleyway. Some of them touch small buttons on their belt and float up after Jaaku on the building. Captain Landross roars into the radio that he has men that need medical treatment, then turns to Mihoshi and Kiyone. "You see the criminal you tried to protect? These officers are now hurt because of that creature. He will not go around harming our officers any longer. I will make sure he does not leave this planet alive." He says coldly and walks off onto the streets of Tokyo.  
  
Mihoshi puts a finger up to her mouth and sighs, "This is not good. What are we going to do Kiyone?" she asks. She turns to Kiyone and blinks, as she is red with anger. "Kiyone?"  
  
"Damn him. He promised!" she growls and looks at the hurt officers as the paramedics help them. She looks at Mihoshi and pulls her pistol out. "I was a fool to believe he had changed, Mihoshi."  
  
She runs off in another direction and Mihoshi watches her, "Oh my. This is really not good."  
  
  
A spray of energy blasts tear the roof of the building up from under him. Jaaku jumps from the collapsing metal and lands on the next building with a hard thud. In a fluid motion, he is back at full speed headed towards another building. He looks over his shoulder and narrows his orange eyes at the three GP officers bearing down on him quickly from above. Jaaku winces and stumbles a bit, the disc still weakening him greatly. 'Why don't you just turn around and send them into a spiraling death?' he thinks to himself and his hand slides over the hilt of Shibi-Ken-bo on his back. 'No, I have promised Kiyone that I would not harm another Galaxy Police officer. I can get through this without anybody else dying.' Right as his thought is finished, a blast of energy hits his back and he skids to a stop on his back. He looks up and the three officers land next to him. One of them pulls out a glowing baton and swings it down hard at Jaaku. Jaaku quickly spins around on the top of his back and takes the officer's legs out from under her. She hits the ground hard and Jaaku springs to his feet with his hands. One of the other officers pulls out his own baton over his head and charges at Jaaku. Jaaku steps to the side and grabs his arm that is holding the baton. He plants his foot behind the officer's and takes him down to the ground. He touches the officer's shoulder with the baton and an electrical charge surges through the officer's body. He stops moving and Jaaku stands to face the other officer. Her shaking hand holds another baton and her eyes are frozen with fear as she stares at Jaaku.   
  
"You may be the smartest one out of all of them." Jaaku says and turns away from her. She finally gets her wits about her and reluctantly charges at him, yelling at the top of her lungs. Jaaku whips around and raises his left hand, the orb in it glowing brightly. The officer stops dead in her track as Jaaku's hand hovers two inches from her face. She trembles and her baton drops to the ground from her hand. "The Galaxy Police shouldn't be sending people out to capture criminals if they are afraid of getting killed. Go back to your home and marry someone who will make you happy." he says quietly and lowers his hand to his side. Her eyes are still locked on his orange eyes and he turns from her. He runs to the edge of the building and drops down to the street below, leaving her to catch her breath. As he stands from the fall, two vehicles scream down the street after him. The GP hovercycles bear down on him quickly and give him just enough time to turn around before one of them clips him slightly, sending him into the side of a parked car. The side of the car collapses and Jaaku winces in pain. He opens his eyes and growls. As the cycles turn around for another pass, he pulls himself from the crumpled car and steps out into the street. They are bearing down on him as he reaches around and pulls Shibo-Ken-bo from his back. The long, yellow blade erupts from the end and his eyes narrow. The officers on the cycles start firing their pistols wildly at him but none of their shots hit. As one of the cycles come by, Jaaku brings his hilt around quickly and gashes open the side of it's metal body. The officer jumps off of it and rolls to a stop along the ground. He looks up to see his cycle explode into the side of a building and the other cycles going around a corner. His pupils shrink as he feels heat on the back of his neck and he turns slowly to find the blade of Shibo-Ken-bo at his throat. Jaaku's orange eyes are glowing and his fangs are mirroring the officers impending doom through his sneer.   
  
"P-P-Please d-d-don't kill me." The officer begs and tries to slide backwards on the ground.   
  
"You are nothing but children. Go home and grow up before entering this universe of battle." Jaaku says and his eyes stop glowing. The officers nods quickly and Jaaku lowers the blade down from his throat. Suddenly the dark street illuminates red and an immense blast slams into Jaaku's body. Jaaku screams loudly and is sent into the side of a building, his clothes burned and torn from the blast. He opens his orange eyes and a long streak of blood runs down his handsome face. He sees Captain Landross standing next to a large weapon. An officer sits in a seat behind the huge barrel as it glows in preparation for another blast.   
  
"You are going to pay for all the officers you have killed, ShiboNoAkuma. We are through trying to arrest you." Captain Landross yells at him and drops his hand through the air. The barrel of the weapon sends another huge blast of red energy down the street. Jaaku groans and tries to stand up from the pile of rubble he is in but the blast again hits him. The blast shreds almost all of the rest of his bodysuit and the exposed sections of his body are deeply bruised, burned and cut. Jaaku falls forward to his hands and knees, coughing loudly. "All right, men, one more blast and we will have finally defeated Jaaku. I am glad that you all could be here for this occasion." Captain Landross proclaims loudly. The barrel begins to glow once again but Jaaku can't even look up to see it. He stares at the puddle of his own blood forming under him and growls. He slides his hand to the right and feels Shibo-Ken-bo.   
  
"Come on, Jaaku. Just give me a little bit more." he groans to himself. His hand wraps around Shibo-Ken-bo and Spring's Eye starts to glow brightly. With the last of his strength, he sits up straight and thrusts his hilt forward, yelling from the strain. A large ball of lightning fires from the end of the hilt and slams into the end of the weapon. The officers don't even have anytime to react before the barrel explodes into a cloud of smoke. Jaaku strains greatly and stands up weakly. He turns and stumbles from the road to a nearby alley while they cannot see him from the smoke. He falls against the wall but keeps on his feet. Breathing heavily, he raises his eyes to find a dead end staring back at him. Only a pile of boxes stand against the wall and he closes his eyes. "Just great." he mutters and turns around to get away. He finds the barrel of a pistol pointed at him, with Kiyone standing at the other end. "Kiyone....." he says weakly and winces from having no strength.   
  
"You promised me, Jaaku. You said you wouldn't hurt anybody else." She says to him coldly. He leans his head against the wall, taking shallow breaths and looks at her.  
  
"I am sorry if those officers got hurt. I didn't intend to do it. I was only trying to......get away." he stutters and holds his bleeding side.  
  
She stares at him with tears building in her eyes, "You lied to me! I thought you cared about me! You are nothing more than the monster in your file." She half yells at him.  
  
Jaaku takes a deep breath and muffles a cough, "Fine, then just do it. I can't stop you and I think I am tired of running from you people." he says. Shibo-Ken-bo drops from his hand and hits the ground with a loud thud, making Kiyone wince. Jaaku slides down the wall to a sitting position, leaving a trail of red on it, "One blast from your weapon should kill me. It is appropriate that it is you, Officer Kiyone. I do....care about you. Just promise me you will catch Dargon and take care of.....Ryoko." he says and leans his head against the wall, closing his orange eyes. Kiyone is fighting back her tears as she primes her weapon to be fired.   
  
  
Captain Landross jumps out of the smoke and glares at the empty street in front of him. He growls and looks back to the other coughing officers coming out of the smoke. "Come on! He couldn't have gotten far. Let's finish this!" he yells and runs down the street. The other officers follow him and they come to the alley where Jaaku went. They all line up along the edge of the alley and hold their pistols ready. Captain Landross jumps out into the opening of the alley and all the others follow. They all point their pistols at the only figure in it, Kiyone. She looks at all of them with a blank look in her eyes, her pistols held loosely in her shaking hand. "Officer Kiyone! Where is he!?" Captain Landross demands.  
  
"I....killed him. Jaaku is dead." She says very flatly. Her pistols drops from her hand and hits the ground, empty of it's energy. Captain Landross looks past her and sees many holes in the wall right where a line of blood runs down the wall. But no Jaaku.   
  
He looks back at her with a look of disbelief, "I don't believe you. Where is he then?" he demands.  
  
"His body disappeared when I killed him. This is all that is left." She says and pulls an object from behind her back. She holds it out and opens her hands, dropping it to the ground. Shibo-Ken-bo hits the ground with a dull thud, the two orbs in it completely dark. "This weapon cannot be held by anyone but Jaaku....unless Jaaku was dead. With no power left for it, it is nothing more than a hat rack now." She says and her voice quivers a bit. Captain Landross looks at the dead hilt and opens his mouth to say something.   
  
Suddenly another officer runs up yelling, "High Captain! The Hajimoto is being attacked! They want us to return to fight this other ship!" he yells in a frantic fit.  
  
Captain Landross looks at him, then to Kiyone, "Very well. Officer Kiyone, I want a full report on this and I want that object brought to my ship." he orders.  
  
"Yes....sir." Kiyone barely says and looks down at the ground. Captain Landross and the other officers quickly head back to their landing ships and leave Kiyone alone in the alley. After a long moment, Kiyone spins on her heels and runs to the pile of boxes. Behind it, Jaaku lies completely motionless and very beat up. She drops to her knees next to him and places her hand on his bruised face, her fingers becoming the same color as her gloves. "Jaaku?" she asks softly. He doesn't answer and her heart feels like it stops for a moment. "Jaaku? Come on....answer me." she says and stares at his relaxed face. Her hand smears some of his blood across his face and her breaths become very shallow.  
  
Then his face twitches a bit and his left eye opens slightly, "Ugh....are they.....gone?" he whispers weakly.  
  
She laughs a bit in relief and gets a weak smile, "Yeah, they are. I told them you are dead." she says and pushes some of his hair from his face.  
  
"You aren't far from the truth, Kiyone. I can't even....sense Shibo-Ken-bo." he says and his other eyes slowly opens.  
  
"I have it right here." she says and nods towards the alley. He nods slowly and takes a deep breath, "Are you okay, Jaaku? How did you get so beaten?" she asks.  
  
"It is the price you pay to keep a promise." he says and his eyes slowly move to her. "I have always found it.....easy to elude officers when I could shift dimensions or just stop them. It is....much harder when you cannot hurt any of them." he says and coughs a bit.   
  
She smiles softly and kisses his lips softly, then slides her arms around him and lays her face next to his, "Thank you, Jaaku." She says. He doesn't answer and the two just remain there motionlessly as a battle was beginning high above the Earth. 


	13. Juu-san

  
  
  
  
  
Thirteen  
  
  
The amber liquid is blurring out almost all of the figure of Jaaku. Only his beaten face really can be seen well and not a muscle in his body has moved. This is how it has been for the last hour in the tank in Washu's lab. Occasional bubbles rise from the bottom of the tank and run the length of his exposed body until they break the surface at the top. His green hair is swaying slowly in the liquid as some bubbles run up past it. The group of people in front of the tank stand and watch with eyes full of worry. Washu is busy keeping an eye on the panel but giving the tank sideward glances every once and a while.  
  
"He's.....starting to look better."  
  
Mihoshi's observations are met with an outburst by an angry Ryoko. "He looks better than when Kiyone dragged him in here after your buddies in the Galaxy Police did this to him! They almost killed him! Be thankful they have left because if they were still here I would be......"  
  
"That's enough, Ryoko. This isn't Kiyone's or Mihoshi's fault. Besides, your brother is healing just fine in the Revo-tank." Ryoko looks at Washu and calms down a bit. "Jaaku is far more resilient than you think. After all, he is my son." Washu says with a smile and places her hand on the side of the tank.   
  
"I am still a bit curious why all of the Galaxy Police left in such a hurry." Tenchi says and looks at Mihoshi. Mihoshi nods back and her face tightens up a bit in thought. This whole time, Kiyone is just staring into the tank at Jaaku in silence. She places her hand on the transparent surface and looks at his relaxed face.  
  
"I wouldn't worry, Miss Kiyone. And I must thank you for bringing him back to me."   
  
Kiyone's empty eyes move over to Washu and she smiles lightly. "Do you really think he'll be okay?" Washu smiles and nods, then looks down next to the tank. Kiyone follows her gaze to Shibo-Ken-bo leaning against the tank. The two orbs at the top are slowly starting to glow brighter and her face lightens.   
  
"Kiyone! It's High Captain Landross!" Mihoshi suddenly yells and breaks Kiyone from her daze. She looks at Mihoshi, who is looking at a device on her wrist. Kiyone pulls back her own sleeve and looks down at the same type of device. The large man, Captain Landross, is on a small image projector and is screaming into it.  
  
"I repeat! Mayday! Under attack by an unknown vessel in sector 529! This is the Special Operations cruiser Hajimoto! We have sustained great damage and cannot......more.....Galaxy Police Vesse.......help us! We......bac......everyth.....Hexu......."   
  
The image slowly gets worse and worse until it finally turns to just static. "High Captain! Come in! This is Detective Kiyone!" Kiyone yells into the device but only static answers her. Suddenly lights all over Washu's lab start to flash and a computerized voice fills the air.  
  
"Warning! Explosion at altitude of thirty-six by four seven. Large scale antimatter implosion source. Switching to visual." A large image appears in the air and everyone peers up at it. The black hull of the Hexum is reflecting huge explosions in the body of the Galaxy Police cruiser. The cruiser is still firing wildly at the Hexum but doing no damage.  
  
"Oh no! That is the Hajimoto!" Mihoshi yells and points at the image.  
  
"What is that other ship? I have never seen anything like it." Ayeka asks and places her hands on Sasami's shoulders softly.   
  
"That is the Hexum. It was a ship Kagato was designing. It was based off the Soja but far more powerful. I didn't think he would ever build it." Washu says and crosses her arms lightly.  
  
"Kagato? I thought Tenchi destroyed Kagato." Ryoko sneers at the image.  
  
"Just because Kagato built it, doesn't mean he is in it. Perhaps the one who is in it is......" A loud hissing sound interrupts Washu and makes all of them turn back to the tank. The fluid has drained from it and the door slowly moves open, letting a mist flow out onto the floor. As the mist subsides, the figure of Jaaku stands breathing slowly. His soaked hair is still spiky and drips down to the floor as he slowly steps out. His orange eyes slowly open and have a cold look to them.  
  
"It's Dargon." His voice is still a bit hoarse from recovering and they all stare at him. Ayeka finally notices that he is not wearing anything and slaps her hand over Sasami's eyes.  
  
"Ah! Ayeka! What are you doing?" Sasami protests innocently. Ayeka closes her eyes and goes very red. Before anybody else can notice, Washu steps out in front of Jaaku and smiles up at him.  
  
"How do you feel, Jaaku?" Jaaku's eyes slowly move down to her and a small smile curves his mouth.  
  
"Much better. Thank you, Washu."  
  
Washu reaches up and pat his cheek lightly, "Still won't call me mom, huh?" Jaaku sighs at her and scowls. "Just kidding. Are you strong enough to.....uhm, not show so much to these girls here?" Jaaku blinks, then shrugs. His skin starts to glow slightly and as it dies, his bodysuit is covering his body. "There you go." She steps away from him and he looks at Kiyone. Ayeka pulls her hands away from Sasami's eyes and Sasami looks around in confusion. Jaaku is about to say something to Kiyone when Ryoko jumps in front of him and throws her arms around him.  
  
"Jaaku! I was so worried about you, you jerk! What were you thinking?!" She half yells at him and he smiles, placing his hands on her hips.  
  
"Sorry, sis. Didn't mean to worry you. But I am okay now."  
  
She steps back and growls at him, "Yeah, well next time don't be so dumb! Why did you want to go and kill yourself?"   
  
He laughs lightly and looks back into her eyes, "Because I knew it would make you angry." She just looks back, angry and relieved at the same time.  
  
"Oh no! The Hajimoto! Kiyone!" They all look back to the image and the cruiser is being crippled by explosions. Finally, a huge explosion in the middle tears the ship to pieces in front of their eyes. The debris starts to float by the Hexum and Kiyone falls to her knees.  
  
"There were over a thousand people on that ship. All gone." Tenchi clenches his fist and looks towards Jaaku to see what he plans on doing. He is almost shocked when he sees Jaaku's isn't even looking. Jaaku reaches out and places his hand on Ryoko's cheek lightly, speaking softly to her. She just nods lightly with red cheeks. Tenchi blinks and rubs his head looking at the two. Unknowingly, he leans forward to hear a bit more and only hears the last thing they say to each other. Jaaku leans forward and kisses Ryoko's forehead very softly.  
  
"I love you, my sister." Ryoko closes her eyes and just tilts her head back slightly against his kiss.  
  
"I....love you too, Jaaku." Tenchi suddenly feels a deep sensation in his chest. A burning feeling he has never felt before. He couldn't believe it but he felt jealous. All this time and nobody has really been there to compete with. But seeing Ryoko and Jaaku, he actually was worried that he could lose Ryoko. And then, they both disappeared without warning in a flash of blue light.   
  
"Uh, where did....." Tenchi begins to ask but looks at Washu. Washu is looking at her panel blankly, then slowly looks at Tenchi and the others.  
  
"They went.....to go fight."  
  
  
A slight breeze was making the trees wave above them and filling the air with a soothing sound. The clearing in the forest would be where he comes. Jaaku had no doubt to the otherwise. They stood there. Both of them looking at a column of light that rose up into the sky far above where they could see. Neither of them would look at each other. The only thing left was to end it. Jaaku stared into the column intently, holding his hilt loosely in one hand. Next to him, Ryoko sets her hand on her hip and stares at the same place. The slight breeze was waving their hair slightly and Ryoko sighs a bit.  
  
"Making us wait a bit long, isn't he?"  
  
"I think he is trying to be dramatic."  
  
"Well, I'm not impressed. I wish he would just get down here so I can shove my fist up his....."  
  
"Patience, my dear sister. He will come shortly. And we will be ready for him."  
  
There is another long silence and yet still nothing from the column. Then the column starts to glow brighter and Jaaku grips his hilt in both hands, the yellow blades erupting from both ends. Ryoko holds her hand out and her sword appears also. In the other hand, an energy blast crackles to life. As they wait, Ryoko gets a tone of worry in her face.  
  
"Hey Jaaku, you be careful, okay? Let's make it through this together, right?"  
  
"Right, you do the same."  
  
"After all, you are going to be Tenchi's best man when I marry him. Deal?"  
  
"Of course. I promise."  
  
"I am going to hold you to that promise."   
  
"You really love him, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. As much as I love you."  
  
"Well, I won't disappoint you. I will be there when you get married."  
  
"You bet your butt you will. And I'll be there when you want to marry Kiyone, right?"  
  
Jaaku's lips turn into a smile but he doesn't respond. She grins also and keeps staring into the column. Suddenly, a huge shadow appears in the light and stares at them. It is a monstrous thing. The bulky curves betray the person's identity and Jaaku's eyes start to glow slightly.  
  
"Dargon....." 


	14. Juu-yon

  
  
  
  
  
Fourteen  
  
  
A huge, armor-clad foot steps out of the light and crushes a small flower on the ground. As the huge figure emerges from the light, the terrible armor covering it's huge bulk begins to shimmer in the sunlight. It was easy to see why Jaaku had such reserved despite for this man. The armor is jagged in all the joints of his body, a brilliant silver color to it. The clawed ends of his fingers curl slightly in the cool breeze and two eyes are glowing from in the depths of the recesses of his helmet. On the helmet, an engraved dragon growls out at anyone who dares to look at it. The two eyes are not the same color, however; one is a purple color, while the other is a deep red. Both above and below the red glow on the helmet, a long gash blemishes that perfect silver and sticks out like an eyesore. The slotted mask covering his face begins to move oddly as an evil smile crosses his face. The huge figure looms over Jaaku and Ryoko as they both look back with equal intent. Ryoko already hated this man only from what Jaaku had told her. Jaaku, on the other hand, glares at him with a look Ryoko had never seen in his eyes before. It is hatred, pure and simple. Jaaku's eyes burn with it. His hands are gripped around Shibo-Ken-bo to the point where it might bruise the hard hilt. Then a deep, bellowing laugh floats from the mask and Ryoko quickly darts her eyes back to Dargon.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't my old possession." A deep voice taunts, "How are you, Jaaku?"  
  
Jaaku lets out a low growl and his face turns into a sneer, exposing his fangs. "I am not your possession. In fact, I am your grim reaper, Dargon." As the words escapes from his mouth, Ryoko again is disturbed at the tone of his voice. She had never heard Jaaku like this, he always seems so happy and calm. But now his eyes are flashing and his whole body is tightened up.  
  
"Is that so? I would love to see this." That deep laugh comes again and only seems to enrage Jaaku more. Then, Jaaku calms down a bit and gets a smug grin across his lips.  
  
"How's the face?" Ryoko kind of blinks at his odd question, but Dargon is no where near as calm anymore. Those two mismatched eyes start to glow and his fists clench up.  
  
"How dare you. You add to your sin by being so smug about it? For that, I won't just kill you. I will imprison you again to do my bidding."   
  
That has the same effect on Jaaku. Jaaku sneers once again and finally Ryoko pops in. "Not while I'm around, big boy. Sources tell me you are going down." Those two glowing orbs move to her and Dargon's posture seems to lighten.  
  
"And who are you?"   
  
"Haven't you read? I'm Ryoko. I'm gonna be the one who kicks your butt." She says candidly. Dargon looks at her for a moment, then erupts into a dark laugh, making both Ryoko and Jaaku wince.  
  
"Ryoko? You mean my brother's Ryoko? Oh, this is a treat. I will not only get back my lost possession, but I will get him his back his also."  
  
Ryoko blinks and then stutters out, "Back? What do you mean by....back?"   
  
Before Dargon can answer, the battle had already begun. Jaaku lunges off his position and swings his glowing blade at Dargon. "You will never touch my sister!" As the yellow blade nears his body, Dargon raises a huge arm up to protect himself. The crackling blade of Shibo-Ken-bo comes to a startling halt against the armor and Jaaku stares at it in disbelief.  
  
Dargon looks down at him slowly and smirks under that mask, "Not as easy as the last time, huh? Well, I have a few more tricks to show you!" He raises up his other massive arm and swings an armored hand into Jaaku. The force sends Jaaku flying through the air and then to a skidding halt on the ground, a good fifty feet away. Ryoko winces and looks at Jaaku in concern, "Jaaku!" Then that laugh begins to float through the air again as Dargon turns his head towards the grounded Jaaku.  
  
"My armor has been advanced.....powered up, you might say. Not even you can harm me now, my little pawn."  
  
Jaaku stirs a bit on the ground, then slowly rises to his feet. A trail of dark blood runs down from a wound above his eye, streaking along his face. The two blades on his hilt erupt even brighter and his feet slide a bit from each other, widening his stance. "In that case, I will just have to stop playing this little game with you. You'll not touch Ryoko. Not while I stand." Jaaku's bold words are met with a smug laugh from Dargon.  
  
"Well, if she means that much to you, Jaaku, then I will do as you say." Jaaku blinked at his words, only to see Dargon turn to Ryoko once again. He raises his massive right hand to her and those two eyes began to glow. Before Ryoko even realizes what is going on, the air around her ripples with energy. A sudden shock of transparent energy slams through her and drops her to her knees, wincing a bit.   
  
"Ryoko!" Jaaku yells and watches her. Then his eyes turn back to Dargon, now starting to glow a deep orange. Dargon slowly looked back at him and twisted his mask in a devilish smile.  
  
"There, I didn't even touch her. Satisfied?" He chuckled darkly as Jaaku began to fill up with rage once again. His teeth clenched and he growled through them at Dargon.  
  
"Now....you are through." Again he lunged from his position and sped towards Dargon, clutching Shibo-Ken-bo along his left arm. Dargon watches in confidence as Jaaku spins around the hilt and arrives at his target. Jaaku brings the main blade down at his head, straining greatly. Dargon again just raises an armored arm and blocks it. Jaaku quickly rears back and brings the crescent blade to the side at his torso, but again is denied by Dargon's awesome armor. The hits continued as Dargon kept every attack Jaaku had in check. Then Jaaku leaps back, landing on one foot and then lunges forward with incredible speed. The holds his hilt horizontal, pointing the crescent blade right at Dargon. Dargon raises his arm up and widens his stance, catching his forearm right in between the crescent. Jaaku and Dargon stood for a moment, glaring at one another, struggling to get an edge. Jaaku was very shocked Dargon could stop his blade like that and wondered if he was going to have to resort to more powerful attacks. Suddenly, a barrage of energy blasts strike Dargon on the back and make him lean forward a bit. Ryoko comes flying full speed from behind, her hand raised and sending out the assault. Dargon turns his head to look and Jaaku sees his chance to strike. He pulls his blade from it's place and raises up his right hand at him.   
  
"How about this?" He narrows his eyes and a small blue energy swirl appears behind the orb in his hand. As the energy funnels through the orb and out the other side into his palm, it becomes a fire ball. A much larger fireball than the one he used against the golems, Jaaku smirks confidently it would knock Dargon for a loop. Dargon glares at Ryoko with a flash in his eyes as the fireball is launched from close range.The fireball then has an affect less than satisfactory to Jaaku. As the fireball slams into Dargon's armor, all of the energy just reflects back right into Jaaku. He is sent flying through the air by his own attack and slams right into a thick tree, sending a big crack up the trunk. A quiet yell rings in his ears and he struggles to open his eyes. Leaning back against the tree, his eyes are opened to a horrible sight. Dargon holds Ryoko by her throat and peers at her, his miss matched eyes glowing triumphantly. Ryoko is grabbing into his armored hand and struggling to escape, but not being able to.   
  
"No! Let her...go!" Jaaku says weakly and puts a hand to his side, his body still hadn't fully healed from the GP incident. Dargon slowly looks to him and tilts his head a bit.  
  
"And if I don't?" He starts to laugh quietly and tighten his grip on her throat, making it harder for her to breath.   
  
"Stop it! Dargon, you'll kill her!" Jaaku finally rises to his feet and leans on Shibo-Ken-bo heavily. "Please! Let her go!"   
  
Dargon looks at him with interest, then lest go his grip a bit, "Begging, Jaaku? This is a new low for you." Jaaku winces and closes his eyes, lowering his head a bit.  
  
"Please, Dargon. I'll do anything....." Ryoko looks at him out of the corner of her eye, trying to protest but finding no breath. Dargon opens his free hand to Jaaku and two small, yellow crystals appear in it.  
  
"You did say.....anything." Jaaku didn't even have to open his eyes. His stood as straight as he could and held up Shibo-Ken-bo. Both blades from the hilt slowly fade out and disappear, then Jaaku solemnly sets the hilt along his back. He walks with a bit of a limp towards Dargon until he arrives right in front of him. His orange eyes slowly open and he looks at Ryoko with a sad look. Then, he raises up his arms, palms up, to Dargon and nods. Dargon grins in triumph and looks at Jaaku, "Excellent. Absolutely excellent." With a fling if his arm, he tosses Ryoko a few yards away, then turns to Jaaku in full attention. Ryoko lands on her stomach, sending up a cloud of dust. She winces in pain, the opens her eyes looking at the two.  
  
She rests on her elbows and stares back into Jaaku's empty eyes, "Jaaku?"   
  
Jaaku just looks at her as Dargon takes his hand out from under the crystals. The two crystals float through the air to those metal clasps on Jaaku's wrists and start to glow. The look on his face is so sad, it almost makes Ryoko shed a tear. A small circle of light appears on the ground below surrounding Dargon and Jaaku and the crystals start to merge with his clasps. Jaaku closes his eyes and speaks very quietly, but Ryoko does hear him.  
  
"Good-bye, my Ryoko." She winces at his words and gets one last look at him before the circle erupts into a column of light, surrounding the two figures. Only Dargon's dark laugh escapes the column as a terrible transformation takes place inside, out of Ryoko's reach. 


	15. Juu-go

  
  
Fifteen  
  
  
"Ryoko! What happened?"  
  
Tenchi's voice seems to lighten her face a bit as she tries to stand up. Tenchi runs over to her and kneels down, holding Tenchi-Ken in one hand and setting his other hand under her arm. He helps her stand and she holds her throat, taking deep breathes.  
  
"Where is Jaaku?" Kiyone had a tone of worry in her voice as she and Mihoshi ran up next to Tenchi. Ryoko still hasn't answered as Ayeka and Sasami also run up, followed behind by Washu walking casually. "Where is Jaaku!?" Kiyone demands again and Ryoko slowly looks up at Tenchi.  
  
"Oh Tenchi, I could help him. Dargon even blocked every attack Jaaku had." Tenchi looked back at her and still held her up.   
  
"But where is....."  
  
"Look!" Ayeka interrupts Kiyone and points at the column of light. All heads turn to it as it starts to shrink small and smaller. Two figures can be seen now as the light starts to completely fade away. The first is the huge mass of Dargon, and the second is a much different looking Jaaku. His black body suit is gone now and is replaced with a charcoal gray vest-style top that sticks out slightly at the shoulders and is tied together with a belt, resembling an ancient Earth samurai top. Thin, black boots come up to his knees and fold over the baggy, white pants covering his waist. A large dragon is embedded on the breast of his vest and his orange eyes are firmly closed. Shibo-Ken-bo has a grayish color to is now and hangs loosely from his hand.  
  
Dargon looks at all the new people with a bemused look, "It looks like we have new friends, eh Jaaku?" Jaaku doesn't move at all and everyone looks at him.  
  
"Jaaku!" Not even Kiyone's voice breaks him from his position and Ryoko slides her hand from her throat.  
  
"Dargon, you sleaze, let my brother go!"   
  
Dargon laughs softly and peers at her with those mismatched eyes, "No." The whole group tense up and don't really know what to do. Then a person that Dargon vividly remembers walks out in front of them all with her small hands clasped behind her back. Dargon winces a bit and stares at the small girl in front of him.  
  
"Hello, Dargon."  
  
"H-Hello, Washu. Y-y-you look very beautiful. It's good to see you again." Everyone blinks at the huge man and can't help but think he sounds like a small child before the little Professor.  
  
"Why, thank you, Dargon. You still stutter when you are around me. It's a bad habit." Washu says quietly and Dargon just stands there, not saying anything. "Now, return my son, Dargon. He does not belong to you."  
  
"I...I'm sorry, Washu. I can't." Dargon says almost softly and looks down at Jaaku. He whispers to him quietly, "Jaaku, I want you to go kill Washu. Do it now." Jaaku's eyes suddenly open and stare at them all. The is an empty glare to them and they all plead with him with their eyes. Shibo-Ken-bo snaps up into his other hand and the main blade erupts from the end of it. His foot slides back a bit as his eyes lock on Washu but she just stares back at him, not moving at all. Before anybody can make a sound, Jaaku is in a straight line for Washu. The speed is so great that everyone else could only bulge their eyes before Jaaku arrives at his small creator. He raises the glowing hilt above his head and starts to bring it down with the intent to kill her, when she opens her mouth and says one word softly.  
  
"Jaaku...." Her eyes never leave his and even under the total control of Dargon, the blade came to a stop a few centimeters from her head. Everyone else stands there in shock just staring, including Dargon. Jaaku stands staring at Washu, holding the blade of his hilt right at her head but she just stares back just as calmly.   
  
"W-what are you doing?! I said destroy her!" Jaaku winces a bit but still has that empty look in his eyes.  
  
Washu closes her eyes and still speaks very softly, "Put it down, Jaaku." As if obeying, he slowly pulls the hilt from her head and lowers it to his side. "Thank you, my little Jaaku."  
  
"T-t-this is impossible! He is under my total control!"  
  
Washu looks at Dargon, halfway hidden by Jaaku and glares at him, "It's not his mind that is stopping him, it's his heart. Not even you can control that, Dargon. Now let him go."  
  
Dargon lets out a low growl and raises his palm up. A flash of light surrounds Jaaku and suddenly he disappears into the sky. The other look around for him but Washu just stares at Dargon. "Very well, I will do this myself. I will destroy you all, even you, Professor."   
  
"Now that's not a nice thing to say about somebody you wanted to marry, Dargon." Washu flatly and grins a bit at him.   
  
"What?!" Everyone else says and peers at the huge man. Under his mask, his face is going red from embarrassment and anger at the same time and he yells back at her.  
  
"And you scorned me! I will never forgive you, Washu!" Dargon started to take heavy steps towards them all and they all got ready for a fight. Washu just smirks smugly at him and watches. Just as he gets within striking distance, the light column grows in brightness ten fold. All of them, even Dargon, look at the column as a familiar figure appears in it. The name was choking in Ryoko's throat and a soft laugh came out of the column.  
  
"Really, brother, you must learn to control your emotions." Kagato slowly floated out from the column and came to rest on his feet softly, smiling to all of them. "Well, hello everyone. It has been such a long time. How have you all been?" He bows a little and extends his arm to the side. Mihoshi, Ayeka and Ryoko all glare at him in terror but Tenchi just grips his sword in his hand tightly. It was Washu who was the first to speak back.  
  
"Kagato, it has been. So you didn't die on the Souja. That's really a shame." Her voice was almost a half mocking, half friendly, joking tone and Kagato stood straight, smiling at her.  
  
"Ah, Professor, it is good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor. Riling up my dear brother must be so amusing to you."  
  
"Well, ya know, if I weren't so darn cute, he'd realize I really am just a mean person." She says in her smug tone and sets her hands on her hips, laughing at Dargon.  
  
"Yes, I agree. He really is just a young fool." Kagato looks at Dargon with a slight smile and Dargon looks down, fuming. "Anyway, I guess you would all like to know why I am back. Well, it should be obvious. So if you would, just hand over Tsunami." Tenchi steps forward and confronts him with Ryoko stepping in from behind also. Ayeka stands behind Sasami and places her hands on her shoulders. Even Ryo-oki glares at him from atop of Sasami's head.   
  
"You can't have Tsunami. Just return Jaaku to us and leave. I don't want to fight you again, Kagato." Kagato glares at Tenchi intently and ignores everything he just said.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the boy with the same name as the master key. Tenchi, am I correct?" Tenchi just nods slightly and Kagato sneers happily. "Ah, the boy who can create the Light Hawk Wings. I would be delighted if you could do that again." Tenchi glares at him, then rubs his head sheepishly and gets a slight grin.  
  
"Yeah well, it kinda comes and goes. Miss Washu has been trying to help me create them again but it's only when I need them." Kagato tilts head slightly and nods, a dark plan brewing in his mind.  
  
"Is that so? Well then, I will just have to make is necessary." Tenchi blinks at him and a green energy sphere appears in his hand. Kagato raises it at Tenchi and smirks a bit, "Well, show it to me!" The energy flies into Tenchi and rams into three white blades of energy.  
  
Tenchi slowly blinks and then lets out a sigh, "Oh man, I knew this was gonna happen." His eyes snap back to Kagato and he raises his hands. The energy blades run down the length of his arms and change his clothing to a brilliant white color. Two flaps of cloth wave out behind him and one blade float to the front of him. His hand grasps around it firmly and the blade transfigures into a long, white sword. He holds it out ready to do battle and everyone blinks at him, still amazed at the ability. Washu, meanwhile, has her portable panel in front of her and is type on it very quickly.  
  
"Yes! Yes! It's a trans-demetric energy exchange!" She laughs maniacally to herself and stares at the panel, temporarily forgetting what is going on.  
  
Kagato starts to clap loudly and cheers, "Yes! Bravo, Tenchi. It is truly a remarkable ability. Now, let's see how well you all fair this time." Ryoko steps up next to Tenchi and holds out two crackling hands, ready to take revenge on Kagato. Ayeka stays back with Sasami, to keep Kagato from finding out her relationship with Tsunami. Mihoshi and Kiyone both stand in the back with hands on pistols, ready help at any moment. Dargon crosses his huge arms and peers at them all, waiting to see his brother do some damage. Over all of it, Washu's maniacal laugh echoes in the air.  
  
  
High above the Earth, swallowed in the belly of the huge, black ship, a lone figure is standing in a lone room in the middle of the ship. In sort of a stasis cove, the relaxed body of Jaaku stands motionlessly. Shibo-Ken-bo sits along his back and he just stands like a statue, his eyes lightly closed. Through his head, however, a storm was ravaging his mind. Images of all the people he had ever met in his life flash through his head. The people who's lives he's ended, the people who's lives he had spared, the people he met and became friends with. All of it was not phasing the mind control Dargon had placed on him for the two crystals in his clasps were glowing brightly and keeping the control on full. Suddenly, images of Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami and Mihoshi filled his mind and his physically winced. The way Tenchi befriended him, even at the news of what he was, made the crystals flicker a bit, but then they made it back to full strength. Then Kiyone flooded his mind. The way she constantly conflicted with him, the way she tried to arrest him at every opportunity, the night they spent in the hot springs. The crystals start to go dimmer now but only a little. Jaaku's neck twitches a bit and a few of his fingers move in the cove, but he falls serene once again. Then, the image of Ryoko drowned out everything else. He even got a small smile in the corner of his mouth as he remembers his love for her. Everything about her made his existence complete and for that reason, he would do anything it took to keep her safe. One more image breaks into his mind and shatters the image of his love. Dargon, smugly laughing and holding Ryoko by the throat. That is the image that breaks the chain. Jaaku's face twists into a grimace, then his eyes shoot open. At that precise moment, the two crystals in the clasps around his wrists shatter into nothing more than dust. Jaaku stares into the darkness before him and takes in deep breaths, a tear welling up in his left eye. A moment later, his teeth clench and once again his body tightens into a fit of rage.  
  
He spoke softly, to himself and to the ship, "Dargon...."   
  
In a flash of blue light, he disappeared from the cove and left the darkness to itself. A few hundred meters outside of the ship, he appears and floats in space, peering down at the blue globe. His whole body is cold and empty but he slowly turns back to the black hull of the Hexum. He stares at it, seeing a small reflection of himself as a tiny dot on the hull. He reaches around and takes Shibo-Ken-bo from his back, then holds it out in front of him. Those orange eyes narrow at the sight of it and the main blade of his hilt erupts into its full size. Jaaku's hands tighten around the hilt and his whole body starts to glow brightly, giving off a bright orange hue onto the Hexum's hull. The blade of his hilt starts to grow even bigger than usual and starts its way to the side of him. Soon, the blade reaches a size so great, it dwarves the huge ship in front of him and Jaaku slowly pulls back the blade horizontal to the ship. Jaaku lets out a silent scream into dead space and makes one, great slash across his plane. After the swift motion, Jaaku slowly turns back to the Earth and holds his hilt upright, the huge blade pointing up from him and into space. Behind him, the Hexum has a huge glowing slice right along the middle of it. In a silent explosion, the great ship slides into two pieces and shatters, making Jaaku nothing more than a silhouette in front of it. As the dying explosion starts to fade, Jaaku stares at the Earth and has a moment of calmness in the silence of space. The huge blade of his hilt starts to shrink until it disappears into the hilt and he slowly lowers it down once again. After one more moment staring at the Earth, a blue flash consumes his body and sends him into the final battle. 


	16. Juu-roku

  
  
  
Sixteen  
  
  
The bright light in the sky hardly even was noticed by anybody on the ground, especially the group of people engaged in a deadly battle. Much to his dismay, Tenchi has not even made a scratch in Kagato this time, even with the light hawk wings. Something is different about Kagato, he is much more powerful. Just the thought of this makes Tenchi wince and he wipes some sweat from his forehead. Ryoko is on an all out assault with Kagato, but she too isn't making a dent in him, he just dodges and ducks ever one of her attacks, a practice that is really beginning to annoy her. That smug grin never leaves his face either, until his terrible eyes widen and a powerful blast of green energy sends Ryoko flying to the ground with a thud. Ayeka could only watch, trying to keep Sasami safe from Kagato and both police detectives had been knocked out cold, lying on the ground a bit away.   
  
"Ryoko! Urgh, stop it, Kagato!"  
  
Tenchi is almost as surprised at his voice as Kagato was. Those narrowed eyes look at him and he turns from Ryoko, smirking at him, "Well, why would I do that? I have yet to receive Tsunami."  
  
Tenchi clenches the sword in his hands tightly and glares at him, "Kagato, you will never have Tsunami."   
  
Kagato seems nothing more than amused by this and drops his hands to his side, covered by his long cloak, "Is that a fact? Well, I would like to see how you are going to manage that, Tenchi of Jurai." Under his cloak though, a mysterious object appears in his hand. It is almost like a crystal shard, but glows a deep green color. Tenchi sneers and runs right towards him, holding the huge sword ready to strike. Kagato only smiles and waits until he right up to him, before raising the shard from its place at him. "Ah, a new subject for my experiments." The green shard starts to glow before flying at Tenchi. In a flash of an instant, Tenchi falls to the ground, encased in material exactly like the shard. His face is still tightened up, ready for the attack and Kagato laughs softly, "Ah, excellent."  
  
"Hey! He's my experiment! You...you thief!"  
  
Kagato sweatdrops lightly at Washu and it seems someone has noticed the small fireballs falling through the atmosphere to the Earth. Dargon just blinks and stares up, trying to figure out what they are as Kagato looks at all of the fallen warriors, then to the little Washu. "Yes well, you have had your turn, Professor. Now he is mine, though whether or not I will just kill him now is still an option."   
  
Washu crosses her arms like a pouting kid and looks away, just as Ayeka speaks up over Sasami, "What have you done to Lord Tenchi?"   
  
"Oh, I didn't even see you there, Princesses. My apologies."   
  
Kagato bows to them and smiles, but she repeats her question, "What did you do? Let him go!" She still was not going to leave Sasami and could only glare at the moment.  
  
"Oh, he is perfectly fine. Although trying to take him out of the casing will kill him. Only I may take him out without harming him." Ayeka and Sasami gasp, staring at   
Tenchi's figure in the casing. "As you can see I am far more powerful now. Now I will show you just how powerful, and nobody will save you this time." Kagato says and smirks evilly at them all. Dargon still looks at the sky with a look of concern. Kagato holds his palms together, a green energy forming around them. Suddenly Dargon realizes what the huge explosion was and his eyes bulge.  
  
"No! Impossible! That can't be the Hexum!"   
  
Kagato momentarily turns away and looks at Dargon, "What are you prattling on about, my dear brother?"   
  
Dargon whips around and clenches his fist, "The Hexum, he destroyed it!"   
  
Kagato laughs loudly, "Oh you are too rich, brother. The Hexum is impossible to destroy, I designed it to rival the power of Tsunami. You worry too much." Slowly   
Kiyone and Mihoshi start to stir on the ground as Dargon continues to panic, "Really brother, you must learn to lighten up. Enjoy these moments of triumph." Kagato tries to assure him.  
  
"I tell you Kagato, the Hexum is gone! Jaaku destroyed it!"   
  
"Jaaku? You mean that sniffling child of yours, Professor?" Kagato asks and looks at Washu.  
  
Washu looks back at him and nods, "Yes, the one who didn't like you. I see he had good taste."  
  
A smirk crosses the small girl's lips but Kagato turns back around and shakes his head, "What a noisy child. I thought he was destroyed when the orbs exploded though. So where is the little brat then?"  
  
"Oh, my little Jaaku isn't so little anymore."   
  
"It doesn't matter, he is of no bother. Soon all of you will be dead and won't have to worry about it."  
  
"Kagato, when I get my hands on you I'll....I'll..." Ryoko says hoarsely and starts to get to her feet, finally coming around.  
  
"Ah, Ryoko, welcome back. You are far too confident, however. Now it is time to say good-bye." Kagato says smugly and continues to form the energy. He creates a large energy ball and looks at them all, "First you all, then on to the Jurai that can create the Light Hawk Wings." he says and gives trapped Tenchi a glance. He laughs loudly and the energy ball flies from his hand at them all, leaving a clouds of dust in it's wake. The energy ball finds it's target and erupts into a massive explosion. The whole area is filled with a bright light as a wind blows through Kagato's cape, "Well, good-bye Ryoko, Washu, farewell." Suddenly, Dargon takes a step back and his eyes stare blankly into the dust. Kagato looks at him and raises an eyebrow, "What is it, brother?" Dargon doesn't answer, he just stares with a look of panic. Kagato follows his gaze to find a silhouette in the dust. "What?" The figure holds a defiant hilt up that blocked Kagato's whole attack. As the dust clears, the face of Jaaku forms on the figure and he does not look happy. "What do we have here?"   
  
"You know, I never did like you, Kagato. Even as a child I knew what kind of person you were." Jaaku says and slowly lowers his hilt down to his side.  
  
"Oh? Have we met before?"  
  
"Oh yes, we have. My name is Jaaku. That should jog your memory."  
  
Kagato blinks for a moment, then smiles happily, "You are Jaaku?"   
  
"Told you so, Kagato. The orbs had an.....abnormal affect on him." Washu chimes in smugly.  
  
Kagato blinks and smiles, "So Jaaku grew up, how incredible. It is nice to see you looking so well. I see the orbs have made you somewhat powerful also."  
  
Jaaku narrows his glowing eyes, "Somewhat. I won't let you hurt Washu or my sister."  
  
Kagato smirks and holds his hand palm up, "Your sister? That is wonderful, such family ties. I really don't see how you can stop me." he says as another green energy ball appears.  
  
"Be warned, Kagato. I am through kidding around with you and Dargon."  
  
Kagato is angered by this and throws the energy ball right at Jaaku. "Jaaku watch out!" Ryoko yells weakly and holds her side. Jaaku's eyes flash as the energy ball disappears right in front of him into a small vortex. Kagato is taken back and Dargon starts to have flash backs of his early own fights against Jaaku and he raises his hand to the long scar on his helmet. Jaaku's eyes are still locked on Kagato as he calmly smirks.  
  
"Most impressive, I had no idea that you were this advanced." Kagato says and holds his hand out once again. His long green sword appears in his hand and he sneers. "Now I believe it is my duty to show you what league I am in." Suddenly he flies right at Jaaku and raises his sword above his head.  
  
"Jaaku!" Kiyone yells and watches in horror.  
  
Kagato laughs and brings the sword down hard right at Jaaku's head. Just before the sword connects, it is stopped by an unseen force. Kagato gasps and tries to push the sword down but it won't move past the place it has stopped. Kagato is trying desperately to get his sword into Jaaku but with no success. Jaaku gets a smirk on his face as a shockwave of yellow energy throws Kagato back to Dargon. Kagato groans then lands on his feet, peering at Jaaku.   
  
"And now, let me show you what I can do." Jaaku says quietly. A small glow of energy forms at the two crystals on Shibo-Ken-bo. The glow erupts into a long, yellow blade growing two feet long. At the other end a yellow, crescent shaped blade opposes the now fully formed main blade. A truly impressive sight was before Kagato as Jaaku in his full power now stood ready to fight him. His orange eyes were locked on Kagato and that terrible hilt glowed at his command, but Kagato just laughed softly.   
  
"Well, since we are playing all our cards, let me show you mine."  
  
Suddenly Ryoko is jerked straight and she yelps, still sore from his attack. Jaaku lets out a quick breath and his eyes dart to Ryoko, "This is quite a problem, would you harm your own sister?"   
  
"Kagato, you slime." Washu growls and glares at him, which only fuels his laughter. Ryoko winces in pain as one of her arms raises up and holds an energy blast towards Jaaku. Jaaku just stares at her for a moment and then slowly back to Kagato, a dark glare in his eyes.   
  
"I'm...sorry, Jaaku. I can't stop him." Ryoko cries out and tries to stop her arm, but the energy just gets stronger and stronger. Kagato tilts his head a bit and laughs softly but Jaaku just smiles a bit himself and speaks to his sister.  
  
"I know it's not you, Ryoko. Just let me protect you this time."   
  
"Well, what wonderful sentiments. You almost brought a tear to my eye. I'm afraid I must cut this magic moment to an end!" Kagato quips and smiles a bit. Suddenly the energy blast from Ryoko's hand fires at Jaaku, cutting through the air quickly. Just as the bullet arrives at Jaaku's position, he lunges at Kagato and bring his blade down at him. Kagato simply blocks his blade with the large green sword and smiles at him, "This is very amusing. Can you really defeat me and avoid Ryoko's attacks?" A deep laugh escapes his lips once again as Ryoko lets loose another attack, just as Kagato pulls his sword back to strike him. Jaaku winces a bit and suddenly disappears in a flash of blue light, letting the attack slam right into Kagato. Kagato's image yelps and fades away in a puff of smoke just as Jaaku reappears on the ground a bit away.  
  
"Something like that." he says with a little bit of a smirk and stands normal. Suddenly, a dark green sword pierces through the middle of his body and sticks out the other side, much to the horror of the others.  
  
"Jaaku!"   
  
Ryoko's eyes start to fill with tears at her inability to help him and on the ground nearby, Kiyone is just starting to come around also. The sight she first sees is one she could never forget. Her first breath only seems to freeze her lungs as that sword protrudes from Jaaku's chest, twisting his face in pain and shock.   
  
She is almost shocked at her own voice as she only barely mutters the name, "Jaaku?"  
  
A few labored breaths escape Jaaku's mouth and he closes his eyes. Soon both blades in Shibi-Ken-bo fade away and the hilt could only hang loosely from his hand. Then Kagato spoke quietly from behind him, "To think, you fell for the same trick your sister did. My shadow is a very useful thing." After laughing at his victory, he quickly pulls the blade from Jaaku's body and lets him fall to his knees. The others could only watch in shock, except for Washu. For once, Washu shows her emotions and starts walking towards Kagato and her fallen creation. Ryoko holds back her tears and blinks as the small girl walks by her. Kiyone leans over to Mihoshi to see if she is okay, but her eyes never move from Washu as the small girl slowly makes her way towards Kagato. Ayeka and Sasami watch from the distance and Ryo-oki lets out a few protests at this move from atop of Sasami's head. Dargon is still in his place behind Kagato and watches the small scientist in curiosity also, but only Kagato seems amused by this. Even as she arrives at him, he just smiles and the large sword disappears from his hand, "Well, Professor, I seem to have damaged your experiment. I do hope this doesn't set back any data you were collecting."  
  
Washu only stared at him for a moment, then shook her head and spoke very softly, "Not my experiment." She slowly looked down to the gasping Jaaku, and smiled weakly, "He's my son."  
  
Upon hearing this, Jaaku slowly opened his orange eyes and looked up at his small creator. It was something he had never just thought about. All his anger towards her and he never had thought she could just love him like a son. Did it have to take this to make him see the light? Just as this connection is made, Washu's expression is frozen in a casing of crystal, the same which houses Tenchi. Jaaku takes in a labored breath and slowly looked up at Kagato, who is holding his hand above the small girl.  
  
Kagato smiles a bit and lowers his hand from her, "And I once again have what I want."   
  
Jaaku growls at him but suddenly Dargon is next to him and clubs him to the ground with a large hand. His beaten body bounces slightly on the ground and Shibo-Ken-bo makes a dull thud also. Just like that, the fight is over. The small Professor and the warrior from Jurai encased in crystal, the two Galaxy Police officers badly beaten, the two Princesses staying back to protect the power of Tsunami, the demon unable to move under her own will, but still having to watch her brother lie unconscious on the ground before Kagato and Dargon. 


	17. Juu-shichi

  
  
  
  
  
Seventeen  
  
  
  
The fight was now over and all seems to be lost to the friends of Tenchi. Not one of the warriors can stand up to the mighty Kagato. Even with the Light Hawk Wings, Tenchi could not defeat him or his brother Dargon. Now as the both Kiyone and Ryoko watch, the motionless Jaaku just lie at the feet of the two malicious brothers, his life slowly leaving his body. Kagato seems more amused by his reacquisition of Washu than any of the other accomplishments but Ryoko just glared at him filling with anger. She can hardly make herself believe what she is seeing before her. The boy she loves encased in an unbreakable crystal and her creator sharing the same fate, and her only brother slowly drifting from reality. It was all overwhelming to her, seeing so much misery and feeling so much pain. Even Ayeka is taken back at the look in the demon's eye as she watches with Sasami held behind her protectively. All of her restraint is being used as she protects her sister, although she wants to run over and do the same for Tenchi more than anything. In fact, figuring Kagato would soon turn his attentions to the Princesses, she is planning to make her move until a loud scream echoes through the woods. Every person who is able looks at the blue-haired demon as she struggles against her invisible bonds. Both Kagato and Dargon look at her, amused by her attempts to escape.   
  
"Tenchi, Jaaku, I'm coming!"   
  
The two brothers are even more amused by her rantings and smile, just watching her, "I think she's trying to escape, brother."  
  
Kagato mused at his words and nodded, tucking his arms down at his sides and watching the demon trying to do just that. "Yes, it does seem that way. She must feel strongly for the Jurai." Kagato laughs a bit more and looks over at Tenchi's frozen form, "Maybe I should kill him now then, right in front of her."  
  
"No!"   
  
The scream make Kagato's eyes dart back to Ryoko as she suddenly stands up and raises her clenched fists above her head in a mighty explosion of energy from her body. The invisible force that held her suddenly had no more affect and a massive glow of power radiates from her beaten body. As she slowly looks down at the two brothers, her eyes are glowing with a fierce red color and her face is twisted into a snarl. Dargon couldn't help but step back and Kagato quirked a brow at her ability to break free of his bonds. Ryoko's chest just heaves up and down in rage as she glares at him, ready to help her friends.   
  
"Don't you hurt him, Kagato. I am going to pay you back for holding him and for hurting my brother."  
  
Kagato smirks a bit and just stands very casually, "Is that so? Well, I must say I am impressed that you broke free but if you think you can defeat me, you are sadly mistaken."  
  
She didn't need anything else, just his smug words and calmness was enough to send her over the edge. Suddenly leaping from the ground, she charges straight at him, her glowing sword appearing in her hand. Kagato just calmly watches her approach but as she reaches him, the force of her attack takes him off guard. With all her strength, she pulls her sword down at him. Kagato barely had enough time to raise his hand up and create the long, green sword in his hand to block the attack. Sparks of electricity flies from the two swords and Ryoko clenches her teeth, pushing with all her might against the brute of a man. Kagato is equally straining against her and narrows his eyes at her, "You surprise me, Ryoko."  
  
"You won't have Tenchi!" A quick blast from Ryoko makes Kagato skid along the ground on his feet until he regains his footing and stops, glaring back at her. As he focuses his eyes once again, she is gone from his sight and his eyes dart back and forth looking for her. Her loud yells from behind makes him turn around just in time to block her sword once again, but this time Ryoko drops down to the ground and lunges forward, thrusting her fist into his face in a massive punch. For the first time, Kagato hits the ground with a thud and his sword disappears. Dargon can hardly believe his eyes, Kagato being floored by the anger and hate from Ryoko in the form of a single punch. As Kagato slowly gets back to his feet, Ryoko creates her sword again and readies to attack him. Kagato slowly pulls his face from behind his ruffled cloak and a single stream of blood runs from his snarling lips.  
  
"How dare you. You are going to burn for this, Ryoko."  
  
She doesn't even react to his words, just charges at him once again. As she swings her sword at him once again, he floats to the side and avoids it easily. She sends a barrage of attacks his way but he just avoids them all with agility and speed. Ayeka and Sasami just blink at the fierceness Ryoko is attacking Kagato and Dargon can only step back to give them room. Then it all comes to an end as quickly as the attacks. Ryoko swings her sword wide at him but a defiant hand catches her arm, making her yelp a bit. Then he grabs her by her throat and holds her into the air, glaring at her intently.  
  
"Now, Ryoko, time for you to join your brother on the other side!"  
  
As his hands tightens around her throat, she lets out a hoarse yell, straining to escape but with no avail. "Oh, no, Ryoko!" Ayeka's scream at her own surprise as she watches her great nemesis on the verge of leaving this plane. Only Kagato's dark laugh fills Ryoko's ears now as her vision starts to go blurring and her arms fall limp at her side. Then she felt as if she was falling to the ground and hears some screaming, but it was Kagato's and not her own. She looks up to see Kagato's face twisted in pain and his arms wrenched around to his back, as if trying to grab something. Ayeka was getting a whole other viewpoint on this. Shibo-Ken-bo was sticking from Kagato's back as the main blade pierced through his chest, holding there in his body. She slowly looks back to where Jaaku is and sees him up on his knees, one hand holding the wound in his chest and the other in the last position from throwing his hilt. Dargon turns his head slowly just as Kagato turns around to face him.  
  
"You? You are as stubborn as the Professor! Did you think this would stop me? Your pathetic hilt cannot kill me." Kagato claims loudly and glares at him, still trying to grab the hilt. Then, Jaaku does something that takes everyone by surprise, he laughs weakly and closes one eye.  
  
"Well, I knew it wouldn't. However, I had a little something else in mind."   
  
Jaaku slowly raises up both of his hands and the two orbs in them glow through the shredded gloves on his hands, "Since I can't beat you, I'll trap you. Shibi-Ken-bo will take you to a place where you'll never harm my sister and mother again. Say good-bye, Kagato." As if by reaction, the two orbs in the hilt start to glow also, sending Kagato into a mad attempt to pull the hilt from his back.  
  
"No! Brother! Pull this from me!" Dargon nods and quickly jumps in, grasping his hands around the hilt. He yelps in pain also as the glow spreads to the rest of his body, now engulfing both Kagato and Dargon. The appearance of both of them starts to fade away in blue sparkles as beams of light exchange between the orbs in the hilt and the ones in Jaaku's hands. Jaaku starts to wince and yell from his own pain but both of the two finally disappear from place, taking Shibo-Ken-bo with them. After it is over, Jaaku falls onto his face and his eyes close from exhaustion.  
  
"Jaaku?"  
  
After watching the whole thing, Kiyone runs weakly from Mihoshi's side to Jaaku, kneeling down to him and rolling him onto his back and setting his head on her lap. "Jaaku, are you okay?"  
  
As she tends to him, Ayeka walks to Ryoko's side and offers her a helping hand, "Do you need some help up?"  
  
Ryoko looks at her and holds her neck, letting out a deep growl, "I'd rather bite your hand off."  
  
"But what about Tenchi and Little Washu?"   
  
Ayeka looks to Sasami as Ryoko stands up as she looks at the two people encased in the crystals, "He said that if we try to get them out, they'll die! What are we going to do?"  
  
Ryoko clenches her fist and growls through her clenched teeth, "Damn you, Kagato. Even after we beat you you still are a louse."  
  
Ayeka walks slowly to the frozen face of Tenchi and puts her hand on the cold crystal, "Lord Tenchi.....no."  
  
"I think I can take care of that."   
  
All of them look over to the half awake Jaaku sitting weakly up against Kiyone. Ryoko blinks at him and then looks at Tenchi, full of wonder. "It's a bit extreme, but I believe it will work. I don't exactly know how but, I just know it will."  
  
"Do what? What are you talking about, Jaaku?" Kiyone asks from behind him, lightly running her hand through his hair. Jaaku doesn't answer, just raises up his beaten arms and closes his eyes. The two orbs start to glow once again and then slowly move out of his hands, floating into the air in front of him. His orange eyes slowly open and he stares into them, joined by Kiyone from behind.   
  
"What.....what are you doing, Jaaku?"  
  
He just looks at Ryoko and smiles a bit, "Tell Mom wen she comes around, I think I know how the orbs work now. Tell her this for me, Tears of Tokimi." Ryoko blinks a bit and then takes in a sharp breath, realizing what he is doing. "Don't talk, just be happy with him. It's the least I can to make my sister happy."  
  
Before anybody else can even talk, the two orbs fly at the crystals and right into the green shards with Tenchi and Washu. Suddenly the crystals shatter and let the two fall to the ground, barely alive but not awake. Ayeka quickly kneels by Tenchi and holds back her tears of joy. Ryoko just watches at Jaaku's body starts to fade away, and tears start to roll down her cheeks also. Only Kiyone is left to wonder what is going on and she breathes weakly as he starts to fade away.  
  
"Jaaku? What.....what is going on?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kiyone. I had to do this. I've lived a very long life and, in the end, we are all just echoes of eternity." He slowly looks up at her crying face, "Don't be sad, in five thousand years, you are the first girl I have ever loved. I guess even a demon like me, deserves a little joy in their life." Just as the last words leave his mouth, Jaaku's body fades away from her lap. She can only just sit and stare at where he once was, not sure what just happened but fully knowing how badly her heart was aching right now. 


	18. Juu-hachi

  
  
  
  
Eighteen  
  
  
"Has it really been a month since that fight? A month since Jaaku has been gone? I remember the first time I met him, so long ago. Back then he wore a mask and went by the name Sento, a warrior from Jurai. Even back then I knew there was something more to him than just the mask he hid behind. I never expected that he was really Jaaku, a wanted criminal that the whole Special Operations division of the Galaxy Police was created for. To tell you the truth, I was really afraid at first. I thought Mihoshi and I would join the long list of officers that had fallen at the feet of this terrible creature. Then, I started to see that the person before was not that cold-blooded killer on the files back at headquarters. Even after I tried to arrest him twice, he still didn't harm me or Mihoshi. Still, I was skeptical about him, thinking it was all just a charade to take me off guard. It was only after I stumbled across him in the hot springs did I learn that Dargon was the reason he did all of those things. He had been a pawn in an evil plot to spread terror through the galaxy. That night I met the real Jaaku, the one who just wanted to be left alone. For some reason, I found myself uncontrollably falling for him, even as he insulted me in those waters. He told me before he died that I was the first girl he loved in his life, five thousand years. Maybe because I knew I loved him also, did I spend that night with him in the hot springs. Looking back on it now, I can only ask myself, would I have fallen in love with him and been with him if I knew that I would only have to say good-bye to him two days later? The answer is yes, I wouldn't trade it for the world. Now, he is gone. I can still remember perfectly as he gave up the orbs in his hands to save Miss Washu and Tenchi. Miss Washu said that by giving up the orbs, his body, that was created because of them, just couldn't exist anymore. It's funny how she has never confirmed that Jaaku is gone, just that his body has disappeared. Didn't Jaaku's sword have two orbs in it also? I guess it's something only Washu knows about. Ever since Ryoko told her what Jaaku said about the orbs, Tears of Tokimi, she has gone into her lab and won't let anybody in. She must be grieving over Jaaku but I think Ryoko took it the hardest. She doesn't seem to be as happy as she used to. She still smiles and argues but, it seems different somehow. I guess I am the odd one out, in this case. I know I was in love with Jaaku but somehow it doesn't seem as strong as what Ryoko and Jaaku felt for each other. Jaaku told me that, in the end, he was just an echo of eternity. I have thought about his words for a long time now and I can't really understand what he meant by that. Maybe I'll ask Miss Washu about it, someday."  
  
"Ugh, did you say something, Kiyone?"  
  
Kiyone slowly looks over her knees to Mihoshi struggling to sit up from the grassy ground. She still looks really tired, even though she had been sleeping for most of the afternoon. Kiyone just looks back forward and hugs her knees tighter, shaking her head lightly, "No, Mihoshi. I was just thinking out loud." Mihoshi nods tiredly and lays back down in the grass, ready to fall asleep again. Kiyone just sits in her casual dress, her jacket laying next to her in a heap and talking out loud made her feel better, even if nobody was around to hear it. Even staring out over the sparkling lake, she couldn't find peace for her aching heart. After letting out a slow sigh, she blinks a bit as she hears something coming closer.  
  
"Kiyooooooooone! Mihoshi! Come quick! Little Washu has come out of her lab!"  
  
She could recognize Sasami's high, happy voice from even this distance. After standing up and tossing her jacket over her shoulder, she looks at the little girl running up to them, "Finally?"  
  
Sasami nods and smiles as she stops in front of them, "Uh huh, and she said she has something to show us. Come on!"  
  
Kiyone kicks Mihoshi to wake her up and the three walk back to the house. As they get there, everyone else is gathered around the little scientist, looking at something in her arms. Kiyone stops and leans to the side to see, but Washu smiles up at her, "Oh, Miss Kiyone. I have somebody here you should meet." Kiyone blinks a bit and as the other step aside, a small bundle of blankets are in Washu's arms. Washu pulls one of the blankets away and reveal a small child in her arms. Small, spiky green hair is popping up from his head and one of his orange eyes close to keep the glare out. Kiyone's face freezes as she stares at this infant, almost afraid to ask what it is.   
  
"Miss Kiyone, I believe you already know Jaaku. Say hello, my little Jaaku."  
  
Washu snuggles her face up to the infant and he just looks at her, then slowly back around at everyone else. Kiyone twitches a bit and almost falls over, "That is Jaaku? He's a, baby now?"  
  
Washu grins and nods at her, using a free hand to play with him, "That's right, because the orbs made him full grown, as soon as he lost them he became my original creation again. I found him floating in between dimensions and spent these last few weeks playing mother again. I'm so happy!" Washu cheers and kisses Jaaku on the head.  
  
"That is wonderful, Little Washu. See? There's no reason to be sad now, Jaaku is back." Tenchi says and looks at Kiyone, who has now fallen to the ground in shock. She just lies there twitching and Mihoshi kneels next to her in concern, asking her what is the matter.  
  
Ryoko goes back to cooing with her older brother, grinning happily and poking his chest with her finger. "Well, Jaaku, who is the bigger one now? I guess now I have an older brother who is only a little runt now!" She starts to laugh hysterically until Jaaku grabs her finger hard and glares at her, almost like he could understand her. "Ow! Let go! Jaaku, let go of my finger! Mom, tell him to let go!" Ryoko yanks her hand to get it away but Jaaku has an iron grip on it, which makes Washu burst into laughter. Soon, everyone else is laughing also at them, except for Mihoshi and Kiyone as Mihoshi tries to wake her up.  
  
  
Out in the deepest confines of space and reality, a lone asteroid floats in between dimensions, free from any universal law and influence. Its a place that not many could get to, but one was able to reach. All around the asteroid, a purple mist slowly moves like a mass of liquid and sparatic bolts of green lightning shoots around through it and strikes the asteriod in some places, making deafening roars into the surrounding area. It is a very bland place to see, yet has it's own beauty to it. At least, that is how Kagato looks at it. Of course he was not happy to be stuck in this place but at the moment he could not do anything about it. He just gives that glowing hilt a few sideward glances, eager to figure out it's secrets. Shibo-Ken-bo is stabbed into the ground now, the crescent blade formed out the other end and keeping a dull glow to it. Kagato wonders if that is the force keeping him stuck in this dimension but there was yet another force that must have something to do with it. After a moment of looking at this other force, he turns to it and speaks.  
  
"How long do you think this is going to last? Do you really believe you can keep me here?"  
  
A huge bulky mass sitting on the ground turns slightly and looks at the man in the cape, then blinks and looks at the force also, "Yeah, let us go."  
  
A ghostly image slowly turns from staring out into the nothingness and stands next to Shibi-Ken-bo. The full grown image of Jaaku stares back at them and smirks lightly, holding his arms crossed over his chest lightly. It could be seen he isn't real, in the physical sense, anyhow, but he is a force nonetheless. In fact, he is the force keeping the two trapped in this place. "Well, let me consider that for a moment." he says sarcastically and pauses, then looks at Shibi-Ken-bo casually, "Sorry, Shibo-Ken-bo says you can't. I hate to disappoint you."   
  
Kagato smirks himself and shakes his head, walking over to the image. Dargon shrugs lightly and turns back to stare into nothing, leaving the two to speak amongst themselves. Kagato looks at the image for a moment and tilts his head, "I am curious, how is it you still exist here? Why are you not back on Earth with the others?"  
  
"As long as these orbs exist in Shibi-Ken-bo, I will remain as I am. A part of me is on Earth, sadly you'll never leave here to see that part. Feel free to try and get to Shibi-Ken-bo though, I was rather amused to see you fly through the air."  
  
Kagato doesn't like that too well and narrows his eyes at the image, which makes him smile even more. Then Kagato shrugs it off and tilts his head a bit, "So tell me, Jaaku, why didn't you kill me when you had the chance? It would have been just as easy to send me and my brother into oblivion."  
  
Jaaku winces a bit and scoffs, turning away from him and staring into nothing for a bit. Kagato pushes the question a bit further and finally Jaaku answers him, "Because, Kagato, I happen to know a few things about you. Don't get me wrong, I would have sent Dargon into the deepest crevasse of eternity but it would have sent you also. The reason I did not is because," he says but pauses for a moment. Kagato blinks in wonder and stares at the back of him, "because you are the closest thing to a father that I could have." The answer makes Kagato stare at him even more and Jaaku turns his head to the side, staring at him out of the corner of his eye. "The whole time Dargon had me, he idolized you. All I would hear is how great his brother is. I guess in time I started to believe it myself. I even found myself striving to impress you, well, the idea of you anyway. I wanted someday to meet you and show you how great I was. However, it had to end up like this. I am not blind to the fact that you and my mother had some bonds between you. Had I killed you, she would have been sad." He slowly looks back forward and Kagato blinks and just stares at him, not fully knowing how to take this in. Dargon was oblivious to this whole conversation, as he had fallen asleep as he sat there. Kagato can only stare at Jaaku, not knowing what to say or do about this. Jaaku, on the other hand, just stood and thought about many things. He could almost feel the joy his younger self was enjoying at the moment, with his mother, sister and friends. He would have to be content to just let his younger self feel those things, for he had to stay with the orbs and keep Kagato and Dargon trapped in this place. Things were the way they had to be, all things on Earth had returned to their peaceful ways. A new addition to the Masaki household was made in the form of the baby Jaaku. Kagato and Dargon would be held in this place as long as the spirit of Jaaku was embedded in the orbs of Shibo-Ken-bo. In the end, everybody is destined to only shine for a brief moment in the course of things. All that can remain is the memories and emotions felt by those we touch. However, as long as the ones we love never forget us or what we do, we will truly never die. Even the mortal can achieve the immortal and in this sense, we are all just echoes of eternity. 


End file.
